The Cursed Woman
by ThatOneGirl009
Summary: To live is something. To die is another. But after death to be reincarnated that is something. "She" had lived through the lives of many, loved, learned, trusted and fallen various ways. However, when she has been reincarnated yet again, she is born into the body of Uchiha, in the era before Konoha. Can "she" finally have peace in this life? Rated M (Rape, Violence, and Gore)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Cursed Woman**

The musky scent had filled the nostrils of many and had become something that was embraced quickly, the screams and groans had echoed around the dark battlefield as the rain had poured onto the figures from various villages, sword to sword, blood had spilled but was washed away by the rain. Some had often said that whenever it had rained it had meant that the Gods or even the Angels had spared their tears for people, taking pity on them.

Many had hated the day, which had been one of many that were filled with war, however, one woman hadn't cared. It was just another day for her. In the battlefield you were able to spot the brown-haired beauty, his light green eyes piercing the enemy, her eyes had usually shined with brightness leading the men to flock towards her, however, on the battlefield her eyes had been filled with hatred. Once she had stepped onto the battlefield the world around her changed.

The world that had been filled with bright and beautiful colors had turned dark and gloomy and the true nature of humans was revealed to her. She stepped forward as she dodged the attack of her opponent a cry slipped past his lips as she slammed the heel of her foot into his stomach. He skid back, clenching his stomach as her brown hair was damped with the rain, her eyes remained bored as she kept her expression blank. The man in front of her clenched his weapon, his heartbeat though drowned out by the pounding sounds of the rain.

She reached back and took grasp of the hilt of her katana, something that was an extension of her hand. She breathed out watching as the man charged forward his steps light and agile, however, with the swiftness she had been born with she had dodged the attack with the simple tilt of her head and twisted her katana in her hand and sliced across the man's neck. She watched his eyes widened as his lips parted, his hands going towards his neck.

The sounds of his gasps for air had been unnoticed by the woman as she stared down at him, her eyes had seemed to be unchanging as she watched the man shake and convulse. She stared in silence watching as the blood on her clothing had been effortless washed away, she took a deep breath as she craned her neck and placed her katana in its place. The man dying hadn't been one peaceful, but she was sure he wouldn't have to suffer in this cruel world.

Stepped away watching the deep red blood coated the ground and even touched her shoes, the man had finally stopped shaking and breathing and now she was sure he was gone. Staring in cold-blood she heard a shout of a name, "Arashi!" Turning towards the voice she watched as the man with the same symbol of the man named 'Arashi' had stared at the man, apparently, they had been close friends, she could easily sense it. She used to this.

Losing the ones you love in front of you. The pain was something she had gotten used to over the years. Giving someone else all your trust and love only to be left alone in this cursed world. She hadn't wished for any of this and frankly, she had gotten sick of it. Loving someone. Only to watch them die. Then to die and be alive again. It was something cruel that only God had done. She often had wondered what she had done in her past life, steal? Cheat? Lie?

Whatever she had done it was something that had been critical and because of that, she was forced to live for those who couldn't. Once she was dead, she would wake up in another body, one that hadn't belonged to her but instead someone she knew she was not. It had started after she had first been killed in a mission. She was a genin at the time at the fresh age of 11 and had been on a B-rank mission with two other teams, she could still remember being excited as she was trusted along with her team with an important escort mission.

She was smaller than most ninja's and still is, however, she was naive and appeared to be innocent to this world. She along with the other two teams had been ambushed, she was determined to carry out the mission, however, when she had watched the Jounin around her start to fall and collapsed into their own puddle of blood she became sick to her stomach and wanted to die. She was left alone with the two other teams fulled of Genin and her sensei.

Her sensei. Was beautiful, she had long beautiful blonde hair that was always in a ponytail allowing it to frame her face, her eyes were something that had often made her get lost in. It was a light brown, however, in her Sensei's eyes she had seen the bits of a dark blue, she always had often complimented her sensei about her eyes which she would often blush about but was always happy. Her sensei unlike some had a rough childhood, however, she had grown stronger and was more fierce than anyone she had ever seen.

She remembered seeing her sensei yelling at her to escape with the individual they were supposed to escort, along with the rest of the Genin seeing as some of them had been injured. She had been frozen as to what to do, her heartbeat had picked up and her eyes were wide with fear. Her blood pumped as she watched her sensei launched forward into an attack, swift and agile like the man before, but like the rest of the Jounin, she had fallen.

She watched her sensei scream for her to escape as she had two swords buried into her before she collapsed to the ground, still and not moving. She had felt the tears rage as her teammates pulled her to run, but she had remembered as she raised her hand and performed a jutsu that shouldn't have been done by a pure Genin, but rather the Hokage himself. All her life she had watched as she was grown up with a happy family and older brothers and sisters, she was spoiled and as a ninja, she had continued to be.

She was hidden away from the world and for that, she had felt her downfall. She could clearly remember seeing the faces of her teammates, Akoki and Yuta, both boys were well-trained, Yuta who had often been the hot-headed one and too stubborn and Akoki who was calm and quiet. Both of their faces had been filled with fear, however, they wanted to save her. She was truly spoiled. Truly. She remembered smiling and she pushed them away as they were tugged back by the other Genin.

She watched as they were pulled away by the other teams as they fought to race back to her, their eyes filled with tears both of them, her heart clenched as she turned around and raised her hand, creating the handsigns. She looked at the group of men in front, they had consisted more than twenty, she gulped as she performed the infamous but deadly jutsu, she had only one chance in her life to prove that she was worthy, that she could be strong when she needed to be.

She closed her eyes feeling the tears run down her cheeks, "Forbidden Jutsu: Summoning of the Demon!" Her voice had filled the ears of the ninja in front of her as they remained confused, she fell to the ground as she watched the ghostly but dark figure in front of her had stood tall. The glowing eyes had glanced back, it was looking through her. She knew that she would longer be lectured by her sensei into coming to the lessons earlier.

She was aware she could never feel the warmth of her mother's hugs. She knew she would never feel the happiness of her older brothers and sisters rubbing her head and praising her. She also knew she would never experience the happy moments with her team. But, the unsettling thing was she knew she would never be able to tell Yuta how she truly felt about him. She cried even harder as she also knew she realized she wasn't ready to die.

She cursed herself for being weak and watching her sensei die, she cursed herself for not training enough, for not-She had then felt the piercing pain in her stomach, looking down as she spotted the sword buried in her body as the shout of the man above her had screamed at her to die as another sword had been shoved in. She coughed as the young girl had fallen to her knees, she knew her death was coming and soon, she continued to watch as the demon she summoned had swirled and sliced the men apart around her.

Their bodies sliced in half as the sound of peace filled her ears, the demon had stared at the girl before he returned to killing the men. She clenched her fists into the ground watching the bits of the soil dry against her fingers. She had secretly thanked herself for that one lonely day was she sneaked into the Hokage's office and had stolen the scroll, she was also thankful that she hadn't been caught because she might not have been able to save her friends.

She fell onto her left shoulder feeling the dull pain in her stomach and as her eyes had grown heavier, the sounds of screaming had stopped as she watched the ghostly figure stop in front of her and look down. His eyes glowing, "sleep, girl." She calmly let out her breathing as she slowly closed her eyes. The jutsu was one of the forbidden jutsu's mainly because it had caused the individual to be sacrificed to the Demon that was summoned.

After the Demon had done what was needed the individual would have to reward the demon in return and the only way to satisfy a demon was to give your life. That was something that had given the most pleasure to a demon.

The sounds of screams and shouts had than again filled her ear as she felt herself being lifted, and the feeling of something wet dripping onto her cheek. Calmly she had opened her eyes, expecting to see a world beyond, however, she had seen Yuta and Akoki, both who had been crying as they crowded her. The other two teams of Genin had stood there, their faces filled with tears and disbelief. She felt herself weightless and she sucked in a deep breath, _**"say your goodbye child."**_ The voice had been deep and dark, it was the Demons.

She wanted to say so many things, "y-you came back." Yuta raised his hand placing it on her cheek, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at them, "of course! You idiot! How you just do that!" Ayame had cried out, her eyes swollen as the redness had been displayed on her lower lids. She couldn't help but give out a chuckle which resorted to letting her cough out some blood. Her heart thumped and her mind blanked as she stared around her and the feeling of Yuta stroking her cheek had been well displayed, she smiled at the warmth.

"Please. D-Don't talk." Yuta choked out, "I-I am going." She whispered as she raised her hand to Yuta's, his blonde hair had been matted against his forehead as his shining green eyes had been looking down at her. She smiled even brighter, "t-the medics are coming. They will save you." Akoki struggled to say, she shook her head, "I summoned the demon. It's no use." She took a deep breath as she looked up to everyone, she was always surrounded by happiness, one she didn't deserve.

"I-I wish miss having ramen with everyone. Playing and even training, having sleepovers, going on a mission to-" Yuta had shouted, "stop!" His voice louder than she had ever heard before, he had always been a loud and booming boy. She smiled as she looked at him, _**"hurry. Child."**_ Her vision had gotten more blurry as she struggles to look at Yuta. Hearing the sharp gasp, "Medic! Here! She's here!" He shouted she cried even harder as she could no longer Yuta or Akoki.

"Yuta. Listen." She spoke slowly, "b-" She raised her hand and pressed her head against his chest, she felt the big smile crawl on her lips as she looked at the outline of his face, "I love you." She breathed out as she heard the crying even harder, she narrowed her eyes as she felt she her hand dropped. The sound of her name ringed in the air as she felt the darkness creep into her and the pain had faded, she smiled even brighter as the pain had disappeared.

However, she had felt the soft touch on her lips, "I have always loved you too." The sound of Yuta's voice had echoed around her in the darkness. It was then she was sure she was gone as she could no longer see the orange colored sky with the sky on the horizon. Ah, this was her punishment.

The demon she had summoned had stood in front of her, his eyes glowing with hunger as he stared down at her, she felt relaxed. She felt calmer as she looked up at him, _**"are you not scared, child."**_ His voice rough as she watched the drool slip between his sharp teeth, his hands reaching out to grab her. She released a breath, looking at the Demon, she shook her head and smiled up at him, "no. I am not." He grasped the young girl in her hands.

Watching the demon lean forward she watched the slight pictures flash through her vision, one had been filled with a picture of her team all smiling happily, another with Yuta and Akoki and her holding their headbands together, the vision flashed as she had appeared to be looking down to see Yuta and Akoki crying along with the rest of her friends at her body as the medics attempted to revive her. The white flash had filled her eyes again, it was her funeral.

Her mother had looked as if she was half-dead as she looked down, her father's shoulders slumped, while her older brother's and sisters had been crying alongside Akoki and Yuta. The scene changed and I watched as Yuta-a more grown and mature Yuta, he was indeed more handsome than before, he had crouched down and had gently placed a stack of chocolate on the ground as he pressed a kiss onto the grave. My grave. He chuckled softly, "you weren't always a flower girl." She smiled at the words.

He breathed out as he raked his hand, "time is so slow." He paused, "when you aren't with me." She felt her heartbreak, "I am already a Jounin, could you believe that. Starting tomorrow I will teach my own team along with Akoki." He grunted lightly, he frowned, "that fool had feelings for you too." He sighed but smiled, "he found someone. They are going to have a baby now. I guess I am going to be an uncle, not that I am any good." She smiled helplessly.

So this is how he would be when he had matured, "gosh. I wish you were here." He raked a hand down his face, he smiled sadly, "I always loved you and will continue to." Gasping she had faced the Demon, the twelve-year-old girl had watched the Demon hungrily looked down at her, opening his mouth to eat her. She cried even harder, seeing as the Demon pulled back for a moment and had smiled widely at the girl, he looked to be entertained.

 _ **"Scared now?"**_ She shook her head, "thank you. Demon. Thank you so much." She cried even harder as the demon hadn't expected the reaction, "you had shown me them. They have gotten to be a Jounin!" She cried out in happiness as the Demon stared at her in confusion. She brushed her tears away with a free hand and smiled up at the Demon her eyes closed as the smiled blossomed on her lips, "thank you, Demon. You can eat me." She watched as the demon hesitated but then in a few moments he had devoured her.

After dying she had found herself in a body of a baby, she had been born again. And after she had died, she was born again. A different person, a different clan, different background, a different love, different friends and even different era. That was how it had always been. To live and die. Only to live again. The cycle had slowly been driving her crazy. Each year she had slowly increased her ability, she had refused to be weaker than the life before and therefore pushed her strength, which had been carried along with her into the new bodies she was in along with her memories of each of her life.

"Arashi!" The shout again had brought her from the daze as the man stepped forward, she had wasted no time as she landed gracefully in front of the man and pushed her katana through the man, watching as his eyes paused looking down to his stomach and then her. Before she roughly pulled the katana sword out. She no longer could keep count of which era she was in, however, she knew she was slowly going into the future, one with the shinobis in them.

She breathed out as she again sheathed her weapon and walked away, the sound of her steps matching the sounds of the harsh rain. She licked her lips feeling as the rain ran down her face, she looked up to the sky seeing only the darkness surrounding her, she was on the frontlines fighting. For what? She was unsure. She hadn't bothered to ask questions or figure out the problem, however, she had a gut feeling that today was the day she would come to her end.

She had swiftly circled the area before she had finally decided to go to the rendezvous, she then proceeds to tighten the glove on her hand as she cautiously looked around. Over the past lives knowledge had become one of her best friends, something that hadn't left her, but rather comforted her, she had learned many poisons and became more familiar with medicine as she was a medical ninja in one of her lives, she had become more diverse in the various natures.

One life she mastered lighting. Another water. Wind. Fire. Earth. She had mastered all of them through different lives and because of that she was well known on the battlefield for mastering the different natures, because she often had used her Katana people had always seen her be quick and swift when ending a life and take no remorse, however, she would respect them in a manner, knowing they had fought. Because of her nature, she had been known as _Oni_ in this life.

Landing on the ground she had noticed her group, they all had known each other since their childhood and had grown up to be best friends. Turning her head, "you're here." She watched as the woman had walked towards her a bright smile on her lips, her short black hair matted against her skin. She smiled widely, Owari, she had been the closest to her and yet Owari could never stop worrying about her best friend, in fear of her life.

Behind Owari the tall figure of a man had embraced her, he pressed her against his chest as he closed his eyes, his arms bare from armor allowing her to see the flex of his muscles. She looked up, catching the blue-eyed lover softening his eyes at her, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Making a small smile rise on her lips, her fingers dug into his wet clothing and pulled him closer. This life she had been in love with a man who had been in the ANBU.

He was tall with dark-brown hair and shining blue eyes, she still had questioned herself as for how she managed to get him. He was loved by the woman around, from his physical appearance to his personality, he had it all. She clenched her teeth, when she dies she will leave him and be born again. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling as he rested his chin on top of her forehead.

Owari sighed as she retreated back glancing from the corner of her eye as her best friend and one of her childhood friends had kissed passionately, she smiled at them and turned away as she placed her arms around the shoulders of her other friends. Who scoffed and groaned as they moved to give the couple space. Leaving the two attractive individuals they had kissed under the rain, in the battlefield, "Kyo." She breathed out, he looked down at her, his cheeks slightly flushed at her actions.

He was taken back at her actions, he hadn't shied away but rather embraced it. He hadn't care where he was when he was with her. His heart would still race when he would wake up to her sleeping, he shouldn't be flushed with a simple kiss, however, this had told him it had meant something more to the both of them. His fingers had dug into her hips, he breathed out as he looked at her, his heartbeat picking up as she tilted her head and raised her hand to his cheeks.

She brushed his thumb over his cheeks, she smiled lightly at him, "I love you." He felt the breath leave his lips, they had been dating for almost over two years now and her telling him she had loved him had shocked him. He would always casually say 'I love you' to her, and joke about it. Because in the relationship he had been the more talkative one, while she had been the more quiet one. Whenever she had talked to him about her feelings he felt more trusted and loved.

Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled him in for a rough kiss, starling him as he wrapped his hands around her, even more, tighter, their hearts racing along with their blood. The power of love was outstanding as to what it can make an individual too. She pulled away briefly, "I love you." He whispered as he pressed his soft lips to her full lips after minutes of kissing underneath the rain and not wanting to let go of each other they had held hands and a foolish child-like smile crawled on their lips.

His fingers wrapped around her's as they walked towards their friends, who had been patiently waiting for them, "when we get back, will you marry me?" She breathed out as she stopped in her steps, she looked over to Kyo with wide eyes as the tears in her eyes became evident as he paused and stopped to look at her, she felt her hands crawl onto her cheeks as the tears of happiness poured out her green eyes. She leaped up and hugged him tightly around his neck.

He laughed as he spun her around in her excitement, their friends looked over in confusion, "what are you laughing about?" Usui asked with a raised eyebrow, she had looked over to her friends who had been shocked at the tears, her brown hair may have been wet and her skin may have been ripped open with the wounds but her smile seem to make her friends ignore the bad in the world. She looked over to Kyo, "he asked me to get married." Owari eyes widened as she rushed over to Kyo and knocked him in the head.

"Finally! I swear he took forever." She sighed hopelessly as she watched the two embrace again, "and your answer, milady?" Kyo questioned as he tilted his head a slight smile on her lips, "yes." She breathed out with a bright smile. She had doubted that maybe this life would be better than the previous, maybe she would be able to get married and have kids. Just maybe this life was possible.

 _Hours Later_

"Forbidden Jutsu: Summoning of the Demon!" She felt the kunai dig into her shoulder as she heard the weak shout of her friends, watching as the Demon appeared like he did in many of her lives, _**"child."**_ He whispered before he lunged at the army of ninja's she leaned forward, watching as Owari had knocked her head hard onto the ground as her legs were too damaged to get up, she breathed out heavy as she glanced over to Kyo.

His wound was large as she had attempted to crawl over to him, his fingers on his opened wound, "t-this jutsu." He breathed out as he leaned his head against the floor, her heart pounded as she looked over watching the Demon destroy the enemies around her, she stood to her feet, limping over to Kyo. She sucked in her breath, she didn't want him to go, she didn't want any of her friends to go, she gritted her teeth as one of ninja had thrown another kunai, this time effectively landing into her forearm.

She needed to stay awake until the Demon had killed all of them, she needed to. She began to cry. Harder than she ever done before. She wasn't ready to leave everyone, this life hadn't been one where she relied on her parents instead she relied on her friends and those around her, she had been with them since forever. She wasn't ready to part with them and land into another body. She didn't want too. She watched as Usui was slammed into the ground, she raced forward and locked her katana with the ninja who gritted in response.

She pushed her sword forward and with a slice, she had swiftly sliced the neck of the ninja she gasped as she stumbled back feeling her chakra deplete and her vision become more blurry but she could still see. She clenched her teeth as she moved back, "Kyo!" Owari had shouted she looked over her shoulder seeing as the ninja had stood above Kyo, his eyes filled with hatred, she coughed as she stumbled forward, she had no more chakra and her body was becoming weaker.

She pushed herself. Kyo clenched his teeth as he held his hand to his free wound, he wanted to live with her forever, he wanted to marry her, he wanted to have a child with her, he wanted everything to be with her. He wanted it! The one thing in his life he had wanted he could never hand. He closed his eyes, sucking his breath in as he looked up to the ninja in front of him, he had been the one of the ninja's close to a man he had killed, possibly his close friend. It was unsure.

He cried out as he awaited the dull feeling. He waited. And waited. Only to hear the scream from Owari and Tesuna. Both of the girls screaming, he opened his eyes feeling the drip of a wet substance on his cheek, he felt his heart pounded as he watched her above him. She groaned as he looked down at her stomach seeing the sword impale her, she screwed her eyes together as within a second the Demon had killed the man, "no." He whispered.

Feeling the tears easily produced he watched his lover pull the sword from her stomach and her eyes bright and shining became cold as she landed on him, she softly spoke his name, "Kyo." She looked up at him with a soft smile on her lips, "you are okay." She happily smiled as he let go of his wound and wrapped his hands around her, he touched her back looking to see the blood. Not his. Her's. His lover. His fiancee. He cried. Louder than anyone else.

"W-Why!?" He shouted at his lungs, throughout the screams and shouts all of the childhood friends pulled themselves together with the couple, despite slow-dying. Tesuna's eyes widened as she heard the response of her friend, she laughed softly and looked up to Kyo, "why. Well, it's because I love you." They all cried together. The sound of the rain mixing with their cries. They all didn't want to die. They wanted to live together like they always did.

The rain had slowly stopped and instead, the friends had watched in silence as they looked up, their cries silence as Takata had spoken for once in a while, "there is a heaven right?" He whispered, they all looked at each other, Kyo's chest racing as he pulled his lover closer to him watching her slowly dying along with him and his friends. Owari breathed out, "I think so. I mean we all go somewhere when we die, right?" There was a pause in her words, "technically speaking we just die-but I suppose so." Usui pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Tesuna laughed, "I mean if we do go to Heaven, think we can have a wedding?" She glanced over to Kyo who eyes widened as he glanced down at his lover, "I would like that." He softly spoke, they were all dying, but not together. She opened her eyes and managed to press a soft kiss to Kyo's lips, "yeah. I totally call being the wedding planner." She seemed too energetic despite dying. Kyo laughed but groaned in response as the others followed after.

He looked over at his lover, "hey. We are gonna have a wedding. I mean that's the least God can do, right?" He asked as he ran his hand through his lover's hair with a soft smile, enjoying the graceful feeling of her soft hair against his face. He hoped to wake up like this. Only in a place of not suffering and war but a peaceful and a happy place, she opened her eyes as Kyo watched the tear trace down her cheek. She was aware of the truth.

As they all move to Heaven she would be stuck here, only in another body. She smiled cruelly, "right." With her response, the group of childhood friends had closed their eyes. Her death in this life was death from many as she hadn't died alone or cruelly, she had died along with those she loved, the thought was cruel as she knew they would all go to heaven and she would be the one left behind. She was used to the feeling of leaving others behind, but it was different this time.

After all, she was the _cursed woman_.

 _ **"Child."**_ The darkness that had surrounded her again she breathed out as she looked at the demon and smiled, "thank you." The demon stared at her, instead of simply devouring he asked her a question, _**"why are you so thankful?"**_ He asked she raised a brow as she looked at him. The Demon had always ended her life by devouring, however, it seemed that the Demon had lingering questions he been wanting to ask the woman.

She watched him as she watched the orbs pass her, the number of orbs had disappeared as she was finally swept up in darkness, they had gone to Heaven and hopefully got there safely. She smiled as she looked down, "this life I hadn't died alone. I hadn't left others behind. Instead, I was left behind." She breathed out as she dug her shoe into emptiness before looking up at the curious Demon who hovered over her with a complexed expression.

 _ **"Because you died with your friends, you feel happy?"**_ His voice had circled her, she breathed out and ran a hand through her hair, "I know it is terrible to say I am glad we all died. But I am happy to know they are somewhere safe." The demon's eyes flickered, _**"but you are alone."**_ His voice cold and deadly. She looked up at the Demon, the Demon had been with her for many lifetimes, this Demon was one that had taken her life and would appear after her death to devour her. Like a grim-reaper.

"Foolish." She breathed out as she crossed her arms, "you have been with me all along, haven't you?" She questioned the Demon who became still and watched her, he licked his sharp teeth and loomed over her as he gathered her in his hands. Before he breathed out above her, his eyes glowing with hunger as he looked at her, _**"you are a strange human, child."**_ She smiled up at him. He allowed her to feel many emotions, happiness, sadness, desperation, weakness. Everything.

However, this life had been one of her best she will remember and will continue on too. "Thank you." She whispered as she watched the Demon devour her yet again.

* * *

"It's a girl!" The handmaiden cried out as she looked at the exhausted woman, the dark bags underneath her eyes had been evident as her face had sunken in. She sucked in a breath as she licked her cracked lips as she felt the maid gently place her daughter in her hands, she smiled brightly as she watched the young girl open her eyes at her mother. She hadn't cried but simply stared and managed to give her a bright smile, her chubby cheeks had been one that the mother had enjoyed.

She took a deep breath as she looked at her daughter, she was beautiful with the tuff of black hair on her head but what shocked her, even more, was the dark black eyes she had been expecting rather it was the deep but bright blue-eyes that made her heart jump. The maids gasped around her as she looked at the young girl, "she has blue eyes." The woman had seemed so intrigued at the baby who cuddled against her mother, who had smiled happily.

The baby had cuddled closer and closer to the warmth, "she's losing blood!" The scream from one of the maids had alarmed another as they had gently grabbed the baby from the woman's arms, the woman had groaned as her head went further back into the pillow. She moaned in pain as she had clenched the sheets, her eyes closing shut as her breathing picked up, the baby had let out a cry now as she was further from her mother.

The woman groaned in pain as she glanced at the maid carrying her daughter out, "Akari." The maid gasped as she looked down at the baby who had paused at the name, staring at her mother dying, "Akari." She pressed on harder as she let her head fall onto the pillow, "that's her name. Akari Uchiha." The maid had rushed out recalling her lady's words and gently stroked the baby's hair who had been strangely staring up at her with her bright eyes.

She walked down the hall as she gently ran her hand over the baby's face, "Akari." She repeated softly, "that's your name." She spoke with a smile on the baby's face had lit up and she smiled. It was then "She" had been born into the body of Akari Uchiha's body, but it was also the day her mother had died giving birth to her.

She would live again only in the body of an Uchiha.

 **HEY GUYS! So after reading a bunch of Tobirama Senjuu fanfic and I can't get enough!**

 **I mean do you see that guy! DELICIOUS LADIESSSSS**

 **The like gray always gets me, like Kakashi . and him OMG! Only if they were real!**

 **Anyway, I decided to start this based on some fanfic I just got done reading, there will be LEMON or SMUT don't really know? But there will be mature scenes T.T so for those who cannot handle it. Don't expect this to be butterflies. BUT I DO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!**

 **P.S - IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OR CHAPTER STOP READING! DON'T DO IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Family**

The era that had started Konoha had more history behind that it appeared, from the pacts of strange friendships to the relationships between individuals, arranged marriages and even the heartbreaking love between the Senju and Uchiha. After all, hatred could grow into powerful and overwhelming love. Something that could be uncontrolling and indestructible, that could affect not only person but the entire nation, eventually breaking clans apart and causing the lives of many to endanger.

This had been the horror of a love that should have never started between a Senju and Uchiha, because not all stories have a happy ending.

A light blue had tinted the sky, the color encouraging the flow of light around as the white clouds had fluttered with ease. Everything appeared to be happy and peaceful, this was how it was supposed to remain, though with history, it never remained to change and in terms could remain still. The shout of a Jutsu echoed in the air as the wisps of fire had touched the air, dancing along with the heat playing along in temptation, the trained eyes of an individual had been keen into identifying the determination.

The dark-haired siblings had gathered around peering at their brother which had impressed them yet again, the chin haired length boy had been determined as he watched the fire jutsu crowd around him and within his control, he stepped back allowing for it to die down. He peered over to see the rock he had been targetting had been burnt with evidence of cracking, he clenched his fists as he looked over at the rock, he wanted to be stronger more and more.

The sound of clapping filled his ear as he peered over at the people clapping, his siblings. The eldest of them all was Ryusuke, he appeared to be the toughest one of them all, however, he was indeed soft regarding his family, his eyes dark like the rest of the Uchiha clan, his hair had been longer on the sides of his ears while he had tied his long hair into a ponytail, allowing the bangs to frame his face. He had been the oldest which had required him to have the most responsibility, to which he hadn't minded but that was a task he was given being the first-born.

On his left had been the second oldest of the five, Kanato, he like his older brother Ryusuke had been faced and bombarded with the heavy responsibility. As both of the older brothers had often been the ones away on missions. He had been the individual who had taken care of the youngest two in the place, and often found his happiness when he had spent time with Akari and Izuna. Like the siblings he was just as handsome, his hair had been shorter than the rest as on the right side his hair had been shaved not entirely but most of it, while the left side had long hair and had the short bangs resting on his face.

The third eldest, who had been training vigorously at the moment was Madara Uchiha, most people had known him in the future as an individual of power who had clashed with the God of Shinobi, he had been someone who had appeared as a Death God and killed others in cold blood. However, in his childhood, he appeared to be more different and had solely focused on the idea of becoming more stronger for his clan, which had led him to have a reputation. Madara from the siblings had stood out and wanted to be seen as a perfectionist and everything to be perfect, not that it was bad, but it made him being seen as one of the outstanding siblings.

The fourth eldest also the second youngest had been Izuna, who at the young age had been competitive with Madara and had often sparred with him, in order to develop himself more. He appeared to be young, though had displayed that being one of the youngest hadn't limited you to power or what you were capable as a shinobi. He was capable of being strong like the rest of his brothers and were on the path to strength. Izuna was shown to have black spiky hair like Madara that had the blue tint to it.

Finally, the last Uchiha had been Akari. The _cursed woman_. Had been born into the body of the last Uchiha and the youngest, unlike her brothers with the dark eyes she had bright and outstanding blue eyes which had physically stood out more, with her eyes being the key factor that had interestingly drawn the other members. She may have been the youngest but she was the most knowledgeable and maybe could become even the most talented, in the era women within the Uchiha clan had been often denied the idea of becoming a ninja, though she had been proven to be determined and trained on the idea. Akari had been stubborn for her own good, sly, and intelligent. Which had left individuals to be underestimating her easily.

"Wow." Izuna breathed out as he stood to his feet, he looked over to Madara impressed his dark eyes widened as he energetically jumped into the courtyard. A big smile on his lips, "I can do that as well." Ryusuke let out a light sigh looking at the competitiveness between the two brothers, he bounced his knee as he felt the hands around his neck and the small laugh from his youngest sister. Looking over she had sported a foolish smile on her lips, "they are going to fight?" He nodded and smiled as he rubbed the four-year-old's head.

She craned her neck, "I want to join." She mumbled lightly, Ryusuke's eyes widened at her words followed by Kanato. They both at each other, Akari had been the youngest and hadn't received any training as she was currently forced by their father to train to be a Lady of the Uchiha clan rather than a shinobi of the clan. Ryusuke gently placed her on the ground, "you can't fight. You know that. It is our responsibility to fight." He focused his gaze on her and watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am an Uchiha as well." She spoke lowly her voice hard, sly girl, she stood to her full height as she watched over to her brothers. She stepped forward, "you are supposed to be doing embroidery, Akari." She heard the hard tone from the well-known man, his voice hard and heavy as she jerked her shoulders, shocked he had heard her words. She looked up to see the lone eye trained on her as he stared down at her, the hard eyes focused.

She breathed in, feeling the nervousness engulf the pit of her stomach, "I finished." She stated, she remained to keep his posture straight and tall, she didn't want to be seen being scared of her father. Something like that was something she didn't wish for, Taijima Uchiha looked down at his daughter his lips remaining in a sealed line. As he watched his sons bow their head in acknowledgment, he simply raised an eyebrow looking over at his daughter, "then you shou-" She swiftly cut him off, "finished." He felt the corner of his lip twitch in amusement at her words.

Crossing her small arms over her chest, "you were going to say calligraphy, no?" She raised an eyebrow. He peered at her with interest as the corner of his lip twitched upwards, his eyes glowing with interest, "I already finished it." She turned around and glanced over to her two brothers sparring, her eyes glowing with amazement, she had wanted to join in and feel the rush, to cross blades and feel empowered, to learn new things at the hands of her brothers.

"Hm, I see." He trailed off following her intense gaze, over to Izuna and Madara sparring, both intensely, however, the evidence of a smile crawled on their lips. She licked her lips as she watched them tangle in their steps as they performed the fire natured jutsu's, "you want to train?" Her father asked, her eyes widened as she turned over to the superior man, her brothers Ryusuke and Kanato following quickly after. He watched the reaction she had given as she brightly smiled.

Her eyes wide with hope, "can I?" Her hands reached up towards her chest, clenched into small fists which had attempted to hold onto her overwhelming happiness. Her father then heard the steps not too far from behind, looking over his shoulder he had spotted one of his other clan members and his son who had quietly walked beside him. He opened his lips, "Katsu-san." He called out getting the attention of the man, who perked up and looked over at him a smile on his lips, "Taijima-sama." He greeted as he bowed along with his son.

Her eyes peered over at the boy as the boy locked eyes with her as well, he had been marveled at the sight of her eyes. The rumors had been circling of the daughter of the head's clan had blue-eyes but he hadn't believed it and rather often dismissed it, however, he stood in front of the girl, her long hair braided neatly and hung over her right shoulder, resting on her chest, with the small bangs framing her bright and outstanding blue eyes. She was utterly beautiful.

He gasped quietly as she tilted her head at him, "how have you been?" Tajima asked, "well, Sir. I have already finished the recent reports and have placed them on your desk." Tajima nodded with a pleased look on his features, he glanced over at the boy by Katsu's side, he raised an eyebrow, "you must be Okita." He stated, he was sure that had been the boy, he was only at the age of eight and had been seen to be progressing well in his training, Taijima would often hear whispers of the boy becoming stronger and stronger with each session.

Okita nodded breaking his gaze from Akari, "yes, I am. Sir." His voice light as he bowed his head, Taijima looked over to Katsu, "would you mind training Akari, Okita?" Katsu's eyes widened as he looked over to the small girl who looked wide-eyed at her father and pleased at his words, Katsu appeared to be shocked and clearly taken back, he looked over to his son displaying the same reaction as he glanced over to the clan head. He gulped his doubts and glanced down at his son yet again, "Okita?" Katsu spoke lightly.

Tajima craned his neck seeing the silence, "it is okay to decline if y-" Hearing the young boy speak up had taken Akari back, "I will do it, Sir." He nodded his head as he glanced over at the girl. His eyes hard and focused. This girl who helps him with climbing the ladder in the clan could help him being noticed by the leader, being entrusted with more, this could benefit him. But also, this could make her stronger, this could prove everyone wrong about her.

The rumors of Akari had been infamous and were whispers that hadn't gone unknown by the main family, Akari had been known to be the monster that had taken the life of her mother as was secretly discussed as a monster in disguise. The eldest brothers Ryusuke and Kanato had often attempted to dismiss the remarks and destroy them from letting their younger sister hear it, she had known that their mother had died when giving birth to her, but knowing her she would fall and become depressed as being seen as a monster by the rest of the clan, but had they underestimated their younger sister, maybe so?

Tajima looked over to Akari, "starting tomorrow. You will train with Okita." He stated quietly as Katsu had bowed his head and Okita nods his head at the head before ignoring Akari and walking away followed by his father, Akari kept her lips sealed as she watched her father disappear down the hall and the sounds of her brothers groaning in her right ear. Akari had simply stared with his lips sealed, her father had left her yet again, it had been one of the usual things.

Her father was a man of power, a man who never display his weakness to the enemies, he must always remain strong. She had known of this, she was more aware of the world than her father appeared to think, that enemies couldn't only be those not within your family but it could _be_ your family. She would often walk down the hall and would see her father not resting and doing paperwork, she had hated that he never spent time with her but she had known his circumstances.

It wasn't rare for the father of the clans to not be always attentive to their children as they did have the entire clan to run, yet again, this was a time of a different era and a different life. Things hadn't been the same in her last life or the one beforehand. It was different.

"Akari!" The shout from her right had come from Izuna, she felt her blood pick up and had dropped to a squatting position, except the palms of her hand rested on her knees as she had bent into a near-sitting position. Hearing the slam of the object above her, she looked up, watching as the sword had stuck to the wall. Kanato had quickly retrieved her from her spot, "Izuna! Madara! You could have just killed her!" Ryusuke shouted at the two boys.

Madara frowned crossing his arms over his shoulders and looking in the other direction, while Izuna rushed towards his younger sister, "are you okay?" She nodded as she rested in Kanato's lap. He let out a light sigh looking at his younger sister, Ryusuke sighed as he got to his feet, "come on. Dinner should be ready." The sky hadn't remained the bright blue it usually did, rather it had turned into an orange-reddish color, it was beautiful but it had signaled to the drawing of the night to come.

Kanato had held Akari in his arms, in which she had wrapped her arms around her big brother's neck. They both had recently come back from a mission Akari had missed them dearly, she had often prayed for their safety and had always been the first one at the gates waiting for them. She watched as Izuna and Madara had closely followed behind them, both the boys bickering about their sparring match. When they arrived at dinner it had been all five siblings.

Tajima had been sealed away in his office and had reported to already had dinner, therefore, the five siblings had eaten together. Kanato had rested Akari in his lap as she ate from the plate in front of them, Ryusuke had peered at the two of them comfortable with each other presence, he had always wondered why his youngest sister had loved her siblings so dearly, wanting to hang around them and hold them. He wondered often, he clicked his chopsticks at the two of them, "why are always with him Akari?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Akari tilted her head as she took a mouthful of rice and chewed viciously, "slow down." Kanato breathed out lightly as he brushed away the bits of rice from her cheek with a light chuckle, Akari took a big gulp as she looked over to Ryusuke with a wide smile, "are you jealous, Ryuu?" She teased as she watched her older brother get flushed at her comment, she clicked her chopsticks at him as both she and Kanato had burst out laughing.

She took a deep breath and smiled, "sometimes you have to enjoy something while it lasts." She spoke, her brothers peered at her confused, how could a child like her know anything about loss yet? Little did they truly know who Akari was. She had faced more losses and betrayals than anyone could ever face and for that, she had felt like she was a victim to her emotions, she had refused on various occasions to not get close to her brothers, to not love them.

That was impossible. She couldn't ask for herself not to love. It had just happened and she had continued to care about them, she knew she would have to face loss sooner or later. That was life.

After dinner had ended Akari had taken a shower, she had then been on the mission to sneak into Kanato's room. She had wanted to sleep with him tonight and was sure he wouldn't have minded. She crawled towards her door and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she let her mind wandered as the palm of hand pressed against the floor. She sucked in a breath as she attempted to sense the maids around, she smirked as she hadn't spotted any in the hallway.

With an evil grin, she slid open the door, looking down the hall she quietly tip-toed towards his room. Despite having this curse she had blessed the Gods that she had the ability of a sensory type, she felt almost invincible, however, there would be flaws to this since she had managed to master it in her last life. She had lacked the abilities to master it, however, she could sense the presence of the maids around, however, she couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

Clenching her teeth, she began walking down the hall, with every step she felt more confident and walked passed a door with an opened door with the stream of light pouring from it, glancing over as she walked by she had spotted two maids cleaning the room, they had been talking but looked over to Akari. It was silent for a moment. Before all chaos had broken loose.

Her eyes widened. The maid's eyes widened. Akari quickly turned on her heels and made a dash for it, towards Kanato's room, she heard the thumping footsteps, "Akari! Get back to your room!" They chased after her as she turned down the hall and ran straight ahead, reaching Kanato's room door she slammed it opened and spotted the teen boy reading a book on his futon. His eyes widened as he looked over at his younger sister clutching a pillow to her stomach.

He gasped as she quickly lunged herself to him as he had managed to catch her with ease, and groaned as she slammed her head against his chest, "Akar-" The sound of one of the maids had paused as they had reached Kanato's room door. They had immediately started blushing at the young Uchiha, he may have been young but he had been in favor with the maids, "what has she done now?" He spoke lightly as she glanced down at his sister attempting to hide underneath the blankets.

One of the maids coughed out, "she has to sleep in her room, sir." He laughed lightly as he patted her head through the blankets, "she can sleep in my room for tonight. It has been a while since I had come back." He smiled over at to them, Akari had peeked out the blankets watching as the maids had swoon at his words and blushed lightly. Both the maids had given each other an unsure look before kindly nodding at his words, he chuckled softly.

"Thank you." He smiled at them, one of the maids had rested her hand on her chest, "what have I told you ladies about calling me Kanato. No need to be formal." He smiled brightly at them, "oh K-Kanato." One of the maids had said his name blushing madly, he nodded happily as he watched Akari pop his head out of the blankets and glare at the maids. She flickered her eyes over to her older brother, he had too always charm all the women.

She rolled her eyes, "goodnight." He spoke as the maids closed the door. He sighed looking over at Akari as she wiggled herself up to his chest, he gently leaned over placing the book down. He adjusted the blankets as Akari had placed her pillow down beside her brother's. He looked over at her with a light sigh and a gentle smile on his lips, "you're always trouble." He spoke with a smile on his lips. Kanato stroked his younger sister's hair with a smile, he had loved her dearly.

She had been different from the other siblings, aside from being a girl and for him wanting to protect her, he had bonded with her quicker than the others and she had always been the one she was constantly around. He had clearly remembered her waiting at the gates the morning, and her screaming with happiness as she had jumped into his arms greeting him back with a large smile on her lips. However, despite her attitude he had felt something had been _off_ with her.

At certain times he had felt she was more matured and more intelligent that it had scared him, like earlier today, he had watched her dodged the sword without hesitation like she had done it countless times before. But, her reflexes hadn't gone unnoticed both by him and Ryusuke. She was fast. And if she could train her power and strength correctly than her power could maybe overpower all of them, he had been unsure, but it was just a thought.

He was sure, however, despite her nature, she had known boundaries. He felt saddened at this, he had wished for a peaceful life were his younger siblings had to worry about not getting yelled at their parents instead of practicing jutsu's day and night and be forced to be on the battlefield. When he had looked at Akari he could often distinguish the difference between her emotions, her eyes had been the key, he would stare into them for a moment, somehow seeing the depression and betrayal she had faced.

He shook his head, it was a foolish thought, a foolish one indeed. But, he was sure his youngest sibling wasn't like every child her age. There had been moments when she appeared to be wiser than she seemed, she had also acted mature and elegant when needed. Especially the embroidery, he had overheard a group of maids talking and mentioning that Akari had already mastered the ways of embroidery since she had first picked up the needle.

He had known embroidery to be difficult, but for her to master it so quickly as soon as she picked the needle up. He smiled softly watching as she curled her arms around his stomach, she certainly was a fast-learner, was that a downfall? No. It couldn't have been. He gulped as he watched her for a moment as she glanced up for a moment if she had possibly mastered the ways of a ninja and became a kunoichi. . .She would be placed on the battlefield, would his father do that?

His father had been a superior individual, he was always thinking of the clan first instead of his family, but could he put his daughter on the battlefield to fight? Could he. He clenched his fists into the sheets looking at his young sister, he didn't want that. He couldn't imagine seeing her lay motionless on the floor with the pool of blood surrounding her, he didn't want it, he coughed lightly as she tightened her grip on him. She had sensed the change in his attitude.

"I couldn't help it." She frowned slightly as she buried her head into his chest, "you had been gone for so long." He laughed softly at her words as she wrapped her small arms around him, he closed his eyes holding her, he had wanted to protect her, even if it cost his life. He shut his eyes as he pulled her closer to him, he felt her breathing slow down and her muscles relax beside him, pressing a light kiss on her forehead he took a deep breath.

The both Uchiha siblings had remained asleep in the room, their eyes shut and the rhythm of their heartbeats mixing with the gentle sounds of the wind. The moon had peered at them through the small window, however, that hadn't been the only thing that had watched them. With light breaths and swift movement, the group of ninja's had watched from the tall trees. Their eyes filled with malice and hatred as they looked upon to two siblings.

One that had been crouching with glowing eyes had spoken first, "let's kill them." He breathed out as he licked his lips. Rumors of the Uchiha had a daughter had been true, and it had also been true that the child had appeared to be a beauty at the young age. It had made the ninja burst with lust as he urged to take a step forward. The hand on his head had been placed as he had groaned lightly before casting a dark look to the hand, he brushed it away with narrowed eyes.

"We have to have them alive, Kyro." The deep voice of the man echoed along the large group of masked ninja's, "tch." He turned his head as he stood up before glancing back at them, his eyes glued to the young Uchiha who had unknowingly caught his neverending attention. He grunted as he turned his back towards the group of ninja's, watching as one of the figures had stepped forward as it was the individual with the deep voice.

His eyes glowing in the dark with a glint, "we are to get both of the Uchiha's." He stated, "alive." He breathed out as he looked among the group, Kyro frowned as he placed his hands in his pockets and slumped his position, his eyes continuing to narrow at the man, "I can take care of the girl." He frowned watching as the man turned to him, his eyes heavy and powerful, "no." He stated hard again, "you're no fun. Yura." He cocked his head back, entwining his fingers together behind his head.

The night had grown dark and no longer anyone had roamed the ground other than the patrolling guards, who had lain motionless underneath the sea of bushes. It was unknown by the presences of others, however, peering at the two Uchiha siblings the youngest had stirred. The soft sound from Akari had escaped as she turned in her sleep feeling the heavy pressure on her chest, she drew a breath out as she peered out the window, for a moment she had thought the moon had been the one to catch her gaze but she was wrong.

She felt her heart tighten as she watched the balls of blue chakra had been circling and twisting in odd directions, maids hadn't been able to control chakra, she sucked in her breath as her eyes grew wide. No. Maids were trained to train their chakra, she gripped the arm of Kanato who groaned softly, those were ninjas. She squeezed his arm and shook him violently, "get up!" She shouted it was then she saw the rush of the chakra balls moved towards her with speed.

Without the proper training in sensory ability, she wasn't able to tell how many there were, but there was more than enough to make her squirm. Kanato looked up half-lidded, "Kai-Intruders!" She shouted watching as he rose quickly, she felt her throat tighten and her blood pump in her ears as the first ninja crashed into the window, landing inside of it. She gasped as she reached underneath Kanato's pillow and pulled the kunai from it and swiftly threw it at the ninja.

She watched in disbelief as the ninja had stumbled and cradled his neck as the blood had squirted between his fingers. Kanato quickly rose to his feet and protectively stood in front of, "Akari. Stay behind me." The group of ninja's had swiftly made their way into the room, clutching multiple weapons in their hands with dark and heavy eyes. She clenched her fingers around the robe of Kanato's, her heart pounding wildly, was this how she was going to die in this life?

She scanned the weapons from a sword, kunai's, sickles, sai's the endless possibility of having her being brutally killed at the hands of these masked individuals. She grounded her teeth as she narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her, "Hello, dear, A-k-a-r-i." The man had shined his eyes that had been only displayed, she knew from the tone and his body language that the man had seemed to be excited and indeed thrilled with the situation.

Sucking in her breath her eyes swiftly adjusted to the darkness of the room and took in the surroundings, the ninja's around her hand been tall and buff appearing in different sizes and shapes though remained straight and tall. Her eyes flickered on the dark clothing they had worn, she no markings nor symbols had been on the clothing they had worn. It was impossible to see who these people were. Curling her fists a broad man had stepped forward.

"Come with us, Uchiha." Kanato's hands pushed Akari further back, she glanced up at him, his eyes hardened and no emotion to flatter his stance had shone on his face. She gulped watching him intently, he wanted to protect her, he truly did, and he hadn't cared if it had costed his own life. She watched as Kanato had twirled the kunai in his hand holding it upright, "no." His voice low. Akari felt pride fill her stomach, he wasn't going to give up.

She held the piece of clothing in his hand, he glanced done for a brief moment before sending a small smile her way, "it will be all over soon." He spoke softly. He turned his gaze back to the large group of ninja's, it hadn't gone unnoticed by him when he recalled the actions of his youngest sister, the way she had thrown the kunai so quickly and accurately in a way to killing the person, it was as if she knew what specific part of the body that could kill someone.

Kanato quietly glanced at the man, looking at the bloody mess on the ground, the blood was thick but sinking into the thick material of the mat. He clenched the kunai harder, she had definitely hit the carotid artery. He gulped as he also recalled the way she had managed to identify that ninjas were coming, Kanato hadn't been able to sense them despite being forced to be trained as a sensory type, he couldn't, however, it has seemed that his sister is a sensory type.

It was both admirable but terrifying, because of this she will be placed on dangerous missions, because of her ability. He certainly wasn't ready for that. Releasing his breath, he counted the ninja's around them, it was about eleven of them and within the span of 5 meters. The broad-shoulder man had spoken again, "I don't think you are in the position to decline." His voice deep and heavy, "well I don't exactly want to accept your graceful proposal either." He scoffed.

"Leave us alone." Akari had spoken roughly, Kanato had taken a look from the corner of his eye to see her holding a kunai. The man in front, that had been standing beside the broad man had spoken with a certain gleam in his eyes as he took a step forward almost more than thrilled to come near us. His breath heavy, "I just want you, Akari." Kanato had felt himself hold Akari closer to him as he narrowed his eyes at the man a sort of twisted lust in his eyes.

"Ew." Akari mumbled as she looked at him, "fine." The heavy-toned man spoke again, his eyes narrowed as he shifted from one foot to another, "get them." His eyes were dark as the sounds of quick footsteps echoed in his ears as Kanato had watched them surround both him and Akari, he gritted his teeth as he twisted securing one hand behind his back to guard Akari, he dodged the sickle, catching his own reflection on the weapon before swiftly knocking it aside nearly hitting another man.

He raised his foot as he slammed his heel into a man before digging his kunai sharply into the neck of the man, hearing the squeal of pain Akari clenched his clothing tighter as her eyes drifted around looking at the men, only three tall and broad men had remained and watched carefully as if they eyed our movements, memorizing them and analyzing the patterns of the Uchiha siblings. Akari clenched her teeth as Kanato barely managed to avoid the swipe of a sword, he couldn't have been able to defend himself properly with having to protect her.

Feeling the heaviness on her chest Akari swiftly moved from Kanato's hand and stepped backward, he shouted out in protest, "Akari! Get back here it's dangerous!" His voice rang in the room as he attempted to move towards his younger sister who had also been surrounded, he had immediately been entangled in a fight with a swordsman, he narrowed his eyes and he urged to push the man as he focused on the man, his thoughts were to immediately race over to his sister and deal with the man quick.

Hearing the groan, Kanato had spared a glance and had watched as Akari had twirled a kunai in her hands, at the foot of her had been a ninja, one that had remained still and bloody. His eyes widened as he clenched his teeth and swiped his feet at his opponent and lunged forward, he prayed that his younger sister could defend herself. The whistle in the room echoed as the three men looked over to the small girl, Kyro peered at her with more interest and licked his lips.

"Strong." His words came out as a growl as he looked at her, watching as she dodged her enemies and avoided their attacks, he had been sure that the women in the household of the Uchiha had been trained to be docile and weak and only handle things such as household work. He had been shocked seeing as she avoided the movements of her enemies and seemed to be so sure of them as she knew when to attack and defend, she was a mere child in his eyes, however, her actions had proven otherwise.

A child of the Uchiha, a _girl,_ shouldn't have been able to move the way she did. Her movements appeared to be so fluid-like and swift as if she had done them million's of times, Yura had kept his lips sealed as the man beside him had spoken in a low voice, "this is taking longer than it was timed." His eyes drifted over to his left-hand man, he flickered his gaze to the two siblings watching as they defended against the ninjas in dark clothing.

He looked over at the man on his right, "Kyro." His voice was soft but remained hard, the man looked up with a bounce in his step as he watched the dark grin spread underneath his mask. The man barreled forward as he pushed the other ninja's and lunged forward with Kanato. He bounced in his steps as he twirled the kunai in his hand as he ducked the attacked from Kanato and slammed the heel of his foot into the young Uchiha's stomach, causing him to crash into the ground.

Kanato groaned as he clenched his stomach, his breathing became heavier as he had felt the dull pain in his ribs, he had already suspected that he had broken or cracked a rib, he had looked over seeing as Akari had been slammed into the wall, her cheek red as she clenched the kunai around her fingers. He stared at the man in front of him, aside from the other ninja there had been something about him that was terrifying. He gulped as the words of his father had been erased for a few moments, he felt scared, he felt weak, he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to protect Akari.

He groaned as he slowly pushed himself up on his knees, his arms trembling from sporting multiple cuts and wounds along his arms, "leave her alone." He bit his tongue as he aimed to make his voice sound determined and hard, there was silence as he could feel his younger sister's eyes on him. He tightened his grip around his stomach as he slowly pressed himself up to his feet and trained his eyes on the tall and broad man in front of him, who had appeared to be excited at his reaction.

"She is a child." Kanato had breathed out, he became still hearing the man laugh in front of him, his eyes gleamed with happiness as he twirled the small kunai on the palm of his hand as he stepped forward. Kanato had gulped feeling the fear in his chest, _don't be scared,_ he prayed for the words to become true. He was strong but for a boy that had been only twelve summers, he had been trained by his father and older brother, told to kill his emotions in battle, however, Akari had been the one he was fighting for.

He was sure that if she wasn't here he would have been killed or kidnapped a lot earlier, somehow her simple presence had made him act in different ways, made him want to jump and leap into the face of danger for her. She was just a child. His younger sister he had grown to love so much ever since she had been born, he didn't want to see her in a pool of blood, something like that had made him scared for his life, he was well aware if he could protect her he would give everything to see her live.

Akari had felt her heart pound against her chest as she looked at her older brother, his skin appears to be bruised and wounded so heavily, the way his voice croaked as he pleaded for her freedom made the tears spring to life in her eyes. She never knew that being love like that could make someone act so foolish, she bit her tongue, she had been the one who had died in her last life protecting the one she had loved. She had known the emotions one could feel when protecting the one they love.

She wanted to cry and hug her brother, this form of love had been something new to her. All the past lives she had experienced had been ones filled with hardship since her first life, living in the darkness, being alone, running from the past. She had only lived like that. Living in the home filled with a stern father, and loving brothers had been something new to her. Yet, she knew she wanted to protect what she had. Was that selfish? She just wanted everything to be the same.

"The Uchiha are prized individuals. Meaning having the both of you would increase the value." The tallest man spoke as he stepped forward, in front of Kanato's trembling figure. The soreness on my cheek had evaporated as I watched the sad look in my brother's eyes from a distance, "though." The man breathed out as he spared me a glance, his eyes glowing with a sight of amazement, "I will give you respect for protecting your younger sister." He nodded, Kanato's shoulder's shook as he looked over to her.

The swelling in his eye becoming more evident, "please. I beg you. Let her go." Her heart broke watching as he fell to his knees pressing his forehead to the ground, one of the men above him had laughed as he pressed the heel of his foot onto her brother's head, he wanted me to be safe. _Why? Why!_ Grinding my teeth as she watched as her brother begged and the man press the heel harder on her brother's head, his poisoned laugh echoing in the silent room.

Curling her fists, "get away from him you snake!" She shouted hearing her own voice ring in her ears, the eyes around the room locked with mine as she charged forward. Avoiding the rest of the ninja's as they stumbled to grab me, tackling the man's foot he stumbled back as she bit my teeth into his leg. He groaned out loud as he attempted to shake her off his leg, "Akari!" Kanato shouted as the man slammed his fist against her cheek, keeping the solid grip on his leg the man cursed.

The pounding on her head had made me clench tighter as she felt the tears spring from my eyes, she wasn't crying of physical pain, no, the tears she had let fall were ones of her pain of her older brother. The love he had felt for her and need to protect her that he was willing to sacrifice himself for it, she had tackled the man in anger, it was as if her heart had controlled her emotions instead of her brain. She had let her emotions overrule her yet again. She felt stupid, but somehow she didn't care how she appeared.

She felt her fingers release the man's hand as he slammed his fist against her, she stumbled back into her brother's arms. She narrowed her eyes as she felt her brother tug her closer to him, he wanted to hide her behind him, he wanted to take everything instead of her. She quickly swiped the blood running from her nose as she glared at the man, who narrowed his eyes at her, "you're so feisty." Her nerves had jumped around as she had been yet awaiting for her father to arrive along with the Uchiha's.

Bitting her tongue she had figured that the usual security had been killed, "I will kill you." She breathed out as she clenched her fists, her anger grew out of place as she glanced back at brother. She wanted to protect him as she watched as the men around her stepped closer in the tighter circle, "stop." Kanato's pained voice filled her ears, she sucked in her breath as she felt the hand wrap around her shoulders and draw her closer to him, she forced her to bury her face into his neck.

He breathed out lightly, "I will protect you." His voice was low as she cried harder in his arms, clutching his clothing as she wrapped her arms around him, he smiled lightly as he pressed her back into him lightly. She was a child. Her back so small, yet, she wanted to protect him. He had felt the pride in his chest for her, she was so young and yet she had acted like this. It was a miracle to have a sister like her, so beautiful, young, intelligent and strong. He truly couldn't have asked for anything else.

"Please. Leave us alone!" She cried out as she wrapped her arms tighter around her brother, the blood soaking through her clothing as she felt his body heat. Resting her hands on the wound she prayed that she would be able to help heal his wound, "isn't this a scene to behold." One of the men spoke as the men around her had laughed at her action with her brother, they both simply sat they're awaiting their fates, would they die by their hands or be kidnapped and tortured for hours.

Kanato wasn't ready for that, so he attempted to get up and yet protect her, except when he had gotten up he had felt the pain spread through his body as he looked down. The sharp gleam of the sword had evaded his vision as he watched it bury into his body, he coughed as he heard the sound of his sister shouting as she cried harder in his arms. He felt the weight of his body become heavy as he gently fell forward as the sword was pulled out harshly, he looked to see his sister having the splat of blood on her face _his_ blood.

He groaned as his fingers immediately went to his wound watching in horror as the blood pooled between the crease of his fingers, he watched as Akari had quickly shouted something that was so vague as the only sound had been the pump of his blood in his ears. He was going to die. He fell onto his side as he watched his younger sister hands fall to his wound, the glowing green light becoming intense as she focused her eyes on it, he watched her expression twist as she shouted something.

His vision that appeared so clearly had been denying him, the spots of black had been evading his vision. His sister was trying to save him, he had so many questions he wanted to ask her, to know how she knew to fight? To defend herself without the proper training? And even how she knew how to heal? He somehow was so sure that his sister was someone he would be so proud of in the future. He wanted to see her grow up, to see her get married. He wanted to be with her.

Was that wrong? To want to be with the ones you loved. Kanato had strained his lips watching the blackness crept upon him like a demon, "r-run." He gasped out loud watching with a heavy heart as the tears dripped onto his face as she attempted to heal him. He watched through his heavy eyes as the men pulled her away from him, he reached out to hold her, he was going to be no use to them as they had realized that from the start.

He was going to die. He knew it. While she was going to be taken away and god knows what will happen to her, Kanato hadn't been unaware of one of the men's eyes on his young sister. He looked as if he wanted to consume her. Kanato had simply looked watching as Akari's green light around the palm of her hand had faded as she cried hysterically her sharp bright blue eyes shining within the dark room, his hand remained on his wound as he hoped for a few more seconds.

Suddenly he watched as she performed some sort of handsigns, the handsigns had been unfamiliar to him as the lighting had appeared and covered her entire body, flickering as it touched the man who touched her. As soon as the multiple hands pulled off of her she stumbled towards him and began to perform the healing, he watched as she shut her eyes as the glowing green had been the only thing shining as he watched her eyes the next moment.

Red. The piercing and shining bright red, it had made him still as he watched his sister unaware of her eyes. He watched in amazement as the single tomoe had filled his view, the piercing red around her pupil had been faint. She sucked up her breath as she touched her eyes, she had awakened her Sharingan. Kanato had bit the inside of his cheek, he had been the cause of her awakening, his death had activated her eyes. Strangely he felt both proud and sad.

She truly has loved him so much, yet, being able to activate her eyes she had to see the death of her loved one.

"Sharingan." One of the men breathed out, Kanato had finally shut his eyes unwillingly as the scream of her voice echoed in the room. The piercing sound of her scream had awakened all the residents in the household, in the furthest room her father had immediately gotten to his feet, followed by the rest of her brothers and the men. Yet, as Akari had stood over her brother's unconscious and still form she felt the tears in her eyes as she felt the heavy hand on his head as she was successfully knocked out.

It had been then that the ninja's had rushed and left the still form of Kanato in the room, the dark clothed forms of the ninja's disappeared into the thick tree's the sounds of the other Uchiha's had become evident as they gotten further and further from the hideout. Only to get closer and closer to their destination. One that had been unknown to the young girl.

When Tajima Uchiha and his sons followed by the other Uchiha men had arrived at his son's Kanato's room they had been shocked. Watching as the multiple dead bodies around the room and the splatters of blood sprinkled around, and the unconscious form of Kanato. Tajima had immediately dashed towards his son, he bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at him, seeing the blood seep through the tatami mat and the stain of his blood sinking through his clothing.

He twisted his expression, "get me a medic!" He shouted as his other sons filled the room, he immediately looked over his shoulder at his eldest son who looked at his younger brother. He gulped for a moment his head pounding as he regretted his action for falling asleep, he had been awake for three nights straight as he was buried into his paperwork. He hadn't known that he managed to fall asleep, yet, the moment he did something had happened and terribly.

He cursed himself mentally as he hadn't sensed the presence of the ninja's sneaking into the room, he had heard the scream, the scream was not one of Kanato's but rather his daughter. His eyes grew wide as his eyes followed the burns on the mat, he had easily identified it to burn from the use of lighting. He looked down to his son, he had begged that the thought of his daughter being taken was his imagination, he hoped it hadn't become his reality.

He gulped, "Ryuusuke. Take eight men and clear the perimeter, look for any tracks of any enemies. They had gotten past our security, so check all the security posts." He nodded as he watched both Madara and Izuna had walked into the room, their eyes falling on their older brother, they gasped in horror as Ryuusuke attempted to move out the room but was halted as one of the maids nearly crashed into him. Her eyes wide and frantic as she looked around.

She shouted, "my Lord!" She cried out, her eyes wide. Tajima had than felt the pressing weight of his heart, "s-she's missing! A-Akari!" Ryuusuke's eyes widened as the medic rushed in and easily took over the head of the clan's place, the individual had scrambled with bandages as another had begun to heal him. He stood to his feet as the maid continued on, her voice filled with horror and regret as her voice seemed untrained and scared.

"She had been with Lord Kanato." Tajima had looked over to Ryuusuke and nodded his head, he was bitting back the guilt on his shoulders and his anger. He couldn't let his emotions run wild, he was the head of the clan, not a mere normal man, he had to appear a certain way. He clenched his teeth and sucked in his breath as he looked around the room, this had been the work of not one man but rather a group, he curled his fists watching his son being healed.

He wasn't sure if he was alive, but he had known that his son had fought bravely, he was sure that he had tried to protect Akari until his last breathing movement. Taking a deep breath, "let's go. Katsu, take some men and secure the perimeter, Ryuusuke, grab the others and we will go look for Akari." As he walked through the door he had watched as his youngest sons had stepped forward, their chests puffed out and their eyes determined.

"We will help you, father." Tajima had remained still as he looked around and shook his head, "fine. Ryuusuke. You're in charge of them." He breathed as the group of Uchiha had begun the long night which hadn't last for many hours. It hadn't been something they thought would be easy, but rather the cursed night had been something that had led to the drastic change in both the Senju and the Uchiha. As the meeting between the youngest had led to the form of a strange and odd love.

 **Hello! Another chapter!**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that the original theme of the Naruto plot might be a little different than the usual. Meaning characters that had died might live, or the ones that had lived will die. I am still unsure about everything and just write what I think is right.**

 **I also want to remind you guys I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER! Grammar and spelling along with punctuation are my worst enemies!**

 **There will also be mature themes in the next chapter, such as violence, blood, rape, gore. etc. So please, be mindful of reading. Not all readers will like it. But I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **So let me know what you think of Akari? Love? Like? Hate?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Dark Place**

The loud scream had awoken Akari, her blood pumping as she tried to distinguish people around her. She screwed her eyes tight as she opened them again, ever since the Sharingan had been awoken she had felt lighter and seemed to constantly look around. She shut her eyes for a moment hearing the sound of scream echo around her, she flinched as she curled her arms around her body and buried her face into her knees. She gulped as she bit her tongue.

Slowly, she had forced herself to reflect on the Sharingan. She had studied it for many of lives for simple interest, now she had the been the user of one, she was aware that she had awakened it due to the emotional pain of watching Kanato die in front of her. If she could control it properly she would be able to see the flow of chakra through one's body and use Genjustsu on them. She sucked in her breath hearing the footsteps around her and had watched ahead as a man had appeared in front of her.

He had been covered in dark clothing, she took a deep breath feeling as the stress on her body weighed on her. The sight that had sharper than ever before had relaxed, she wasn't use to this ability, it was foreign to her. Yet, she was sure that she had deactivated it. Her eyes wavered as she searched the body of the man, she needed to know who these men were, what they were exactly after? She had worked on many missions to know that the use of this simple information could be critical in the future.

The man stepped into the room his eyes sharp as he took a grip on the chains that had been within his reach and tugged her forward, she unknowingly stumbled forward. The metal around her hand had tightly kept her hands separated, they had been aware that she was able to form seals. They wanted to prevent ever chance they had in not making her escape, they had done too much for everything to be wasted. She sucked in her breath as she clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes against the man's back.

Her bare foot had pressed into the cold floor as the area had appeared to be somewhere underground. Walking down the stretch of the hall her eyes followed the pipelines as she felt herself unknowingly activate the Sharingan, letting her eyes pierced through the pipe and was seen the flow of the water. She closed her eyes as she let her eyes follow through the pipe, her eyes drifting up at them as she felt the tug along her hands and burns around her wrist.

The water had appeared to be going to the right. She turned the corner as she was soon greeted with a large door, if she was correct, the water that had been moving towards the right would lead to a possible source of where the water came from, it could be a lake? A river? She wasn't sure. Gulping, she attempted to calm her jumping nerves. She wanted to refrain from activating her Sharingan, her enemies already had known she had it, she didn't want them to be aware she had some sort of control over it.

The large metal door had opened and easily revealed the stream of a bright light and soft sounds of a boy heavily breathing, the eyes easily fell to her figure as she had caught the three individuals still clothed in their dark clothing but the two men had revealed their faces. One had been shorter with light brown hair and sharp tinted yellow eyes, Akari had easily known that the to be the man who had laughed as he stood over her brother, she felt her fists tighten as she looked at him.

The man beside him had remained calm, his lips remaining in a straight line, his light brown eyes seemed to be soft and gentle. Though it was proven he was anything like that. He crossed his arms over his chest as the other man stepped forward, "Kyro." He pressed gently as the yellow-eyed man looked over at her, his eyes crowded with lust. Her eyes drifting away from him as she looked around the room, the three small build figures in the middle had caught my attention.

Three boys. Her chest puffed, they had looked to be familiar, in ways she couldn't identify it as she glanced at them. They had been stuck in the same position as me, taken from their families unwillingly. Staring at them she watched as they all appeared to be hurt, though the one that had appeared to be slightly taller was the boy with white shaggy hair. Only from his back, she had seen he was the one that had been hurt. With the long stripes of redlining down his back and his arms, he was protecting the other boys. Family?

"It is nice to finally meet you." The new voice had made my skin tingle as she looked at the large man, he was tall, taller than any man she had seen. His face filled with scars and dark markings along them. Gulping she was pushed onto the ground in front of him, he looked down at her, his eyes were darker than any night she had seen, his hair long and pulled back into a ponytail. He stepped forward, his eyes glistening with utter darkness as he looked at her with pure bliss.

Licking my lips she kept her lips sealed. She wasn't going to give into the enemy. She hadn't planned to. She will survive, she will escape and be with the family she always wanted. That was her wish. Bitting the inside of her cheek she stared at the man, he lifted the tip of his shoe and forcefully lifted her chin. She watched the rise of his lips, "so beautiful and young." She pulled away as she could stand the scent of the bottom of his shoe.

The man hadn't clearly liked it, "Yura." The loyal man at his side had swiftly gone behind her back and pulled her long black hair rough, she clenched her teeth at the slight pain. Her hair curled in the hands of enemies had been filled with mud and roughly tangled, she felt sucked into the happy memories of her and Kanato together. When he would wash her hair when they were by the riverside and how he could braid it, he had always told her that he loved her long hair.

She felt the pain before she knew what happened, the sharp kick at the side of her face had caused for the grip of Yura to loosely as she fell to the ground. Tasting the copper taste of blood, she curled her fists on the cold floor, "stop it. She's just a girl." One of the young boys called out, she hadn't known them or ever met them before. Why was the boy attempting to protect her? She cursed lightly as Yura than forcefully tugged her hair again, she narrowed her eyes at the man, she was not going to give him any pleasure.

"Strong, aren't you?" He questioned as his hand went to the whip in his hands, she bit the inside of her cheek. The taste of her own blood sending the rush of memories from her past life. She shivered as she could recall being tortured in one of her lives by her father, the man that was supposed to cherish and love her, how every day he would arrive home with the stench of alcohol on his breath and the glowing hatred prominent in his eyes.

Exhaling lightly she focused her gaze elsewhere, she had felt too much pain to not know the feeling. She had been traumatized both physically and emotionally. That alone could break one's spirit, however, the thought of starting a new life with the determination of making it better than the last had become something wanted to feel. She wanted to be free. To be loved, cherished and comforted. She wanted everything she never experienced.

So here. She had sat on the cold floor, having many wounds covering her body, she would have looked to be so small and fragile and could be easily broken. Yet, she was powerful. She had sat fearless staring at the man in front of her, some of his men hadn't stared at his face because they had been terrified of him, yet she sat proudly staring at him. She was promising herself to memorize the curves of his markings and the deep scars on his face.

She was going to memorize his face, for when she escaped he will be the first person she will seek to kill. Little did she know that the well-known curse of the clan of Uchiha's had been becoming more evident, she was soon going to be driven by hatred rather than the happiness she had wanted. She might soon find herself in the _Curse of Hatred_ though was it a curse? She was after all the _Cursed Woman_.

"I don't like that look in your eyes." She smirked, "get used to it." The man's eye twitched as he raised the whip in his hand and slammed it down on her, the crack of the whip echoing in the room as she remained calm. The stripes of pain flashing across her skin as she took the attack of the man, he was weak, attacking her while she was chained, he had clearly felt this would be a way to display his dominance. Akari had watched his face, behind his eyes she had known the feeling of being threatened.

The three boys had been stilled as they watched the beating of the girl in front of them, the three hadn't known what to do, they had been tied to the chair for so long they had forgotten the ability to tell time. The three brothers had been on a walk around the river when they had been ambushed, they were strong boys and had defended themselves well, though they were outnumbered and had fallen victims to the unknown enemies.

They were strapped to the chairs and hit with the sharp whip and questioned about their clan, however, they didn't reveal any of the information for they hadn't known of anything. Their father had trained them, but he hadn't granted them the access to classified documents, therefore they had been hit for hours until finally, the youngest brother of them had passed out. The boy with an odd color to his hair, one that was half black and half white, with dark brown eyes, the youngest had been the one who seemed the one to constantly seeking peace. Yet, he had been the first one to crumble to the pain of the whipping.

While the other two brothers had been questioned, both brothers remaining determined until the arrival of the young girl had appeared. The eldest brother at the moment with his pure white hair had stared at the girl, he had been concerned for her being, the way she had been kicked in the face so brutally. He couldn't do anything but shout, only he was sure the man would turn to him and lash out on him instead, he had watched as the girl had easily talked back and avoided the attention focused on him and his brothers.

He drew his breath in as he felt his brother beside him whisper, "Tobirama. What do we do?" His eyes drifted over to his younger brother, the bleeding mark of the 'X' engraved deeply in his cheek. He breathed out as he shook his head uncertain, what could he do? His chakra had been low, his brother had been knocked out, and they were outnumbered. He narrowed his eyes watching as the man slammed the whip against the girl's body.

She hadn't cried out but remain still, it appeared as if she had already gotten used to the pain or was strong to hold back her shouts. He clenched his teeth, "we have to build our chakra up and wait for the time." His brother, Kawarama had nodded as he adjusted to the sight of the girl in front of him. She had appeared to be younger than him and close to Itama's age, yet, aside from her appearance, her courage had made him still in the chair.

When he had watched the glare in her sharp blue eyes become evident and the tone of low voice he had felt his heart thump, out of concern? He wasn't sure. However, he had known that she had focused the attention on herself rather than them, she knew that with the remark his brother had made it could have caused more torture on their bodies, as they were already tired and exhausted. She was protecting them. Indirectly. Something he thought to be odd.

She hadn't known them. Neither did they know her. So why was she protecting them?

"Tell me. Are you ready to talk?" The scar-faced man spoke again, he licked his lips as he watched down at me. The excitement of his fingers twitching around the handle of the whip had made her eyes flicker as she looked at him, "you didn't ask me a question." She had simply stated, her eyes remained stoic as she stared at the man. He took a step back with a smirk on his lips as he nodded before he placed the whip in the hands of Kyro who seemed to feel happy as well.

He craned his neck as the wide-stretched onto his lips, "Kyro. Take her to the _room."_ He bounced in his step as Akari was forced to her feet, " _room?"_ Somehow the words seemed to be poisonous and dangerous the way it fell off the man's lips. She felt her heart thump and her stomach lurch forward as the man turned towards her with a sickening grin on his lips, "it seems like you can handle being tossed around." He breathed out as he raked a hand through his long raven hair.

"I will let my men have fun with you." Akari cried out as she dug her feet into the ground and halted the movement of the chains around her. She shook her head, "no." She cried out. Yes, being brutally hurt, but she had known the words the man had spoken. She had experienced it. She hated and despised it. She never thought she would experience something like that again, yet, here she was crying for her life. The tears had stung her cheeks as she tried to avoid the tug of the chains.

"Please. No." She cried out. The man chuckled watching the reaction, she had taken in the large smiles on the men's faces, their eyes shining with happiness. However, the only man who hadn't said anything was Yura, he simply stood and watched his hands remained behind his back. His expression solid as he remained poised and silent, grinding her teeth together her eyes flickered around the room as she tugged the chains away from her.

Stepping back she stepped back quickly watching as Kyro hissed as the grip of the chains slipped from his fingers, she narrowed her eyes at him. Sucking in her breath, "monsters." She breathed out as she curled her fists, she looked to the scar-faced man, her eyes glowing with hatred as she stared at him. Her heart pounding in her ears as the burn of the bottom of her feet became known, she struggled to keep her eyes focused. She was exhausted.

With the use of her eyes, she was still getting used to and with the wounds inflicted on her body she had felt weaker. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away, but even she knew that it was impossible at the moment. She hadn't known the location she had been locked in, the layout of the building, and didn't know the exits nor entrances. Bitting inside her lip she stared at the man as he sighed looking at her, he tilted his head as he glanced over to the three boys that had been still.

Her eyes struggled to keep up with everything. One minute she had been wrapped in her brother's embrace, another she had watched him bleed out in front of her and another she had been at the will of her enemy. She was powerless. She felt so powerless. She just wanted everything to be normal. To be happy with her brother. She chocked on a sob as she felt the tears rush down her cheeks, she may have lived many lives and had felt many emotions, but in this state, she felt nothing more than a weak child.

She was stronger than that. She could kill everyone here. Yet, she couldn't. Her heart had been crying as she recalled the face of her dear brother, his dark eyes looking at her with the same warmth he always did as he urged her to escape through his cracked lips. Her heart thumped against her chest. She closed her eyes, she pictured her father and brothers mourning for her brother's death, she was the cause of it. He had protected her all along.

He had suffered wounds that he could have avoided, because of what? He wanted to protect her. It was the cruel reality. Her breathing became heavier as the weight of her brother's death rested on her shoulders, she was the cause of his death. Another innocent person had died because they had kept her safe. Because they had wanted her to continue living instead of them. She screwed her fists tight. She hated this. She had lost an innocent person, one she loved so much.

"Take them to the dungeons." She heard the deep voice of the scared man say, he hadn't cared for anything. He hadn't cared that the men underneath him had killed someone so pure, innocent, so bright. He hadn't cared. She felt the clench of her stomach as she looked at him, feeling the anger bile in her throat. She had imagined many ways to kill him, the list of possibilities being over a thousand, yet she wanted him to suffer. She wanted to see him beg for mercy. To beg to stop.

Feeling the twisted smile on her lips she craned her neck, she stared at the same man named Kyro. Her eyes pulsing with a need for the urge to have revenge, she was going to start with him. She was going to tears his insides apart and fed it to the wolves, she was going to make him suffer in every way. She gasped at her own thoughts, so dark and inhumane. In all her lives she had struggled with the thought of killing and slowly over time it had become nothing, yet she had always honored a death, she never took them ruthlessly like a monster. She wasn't that type of person.

Yet, she wanted to see that expression. See him cry as she annihilated him. _**"Child."**_ The voice was deep in her head and caused her to become still, she looked down at the palm of her hands, she could do it. She could kill him now with that jutsu, she could watch the same Demon she had known for many lives tear the man apart. She could watch. But to the risk of her life, was it worth it? To see the man dead at the cost of her own life? Kanato had been her brother. A brother she was more than proud of.

Something like risking her life had appeared to be so easy that she had tossed around the jutsu several times. Gasping she looked down at her hands, seeing as she had pressed her fingers into the first seal, _**"not yet."**_ The Demon's voice had spread through her ears, he didn't want her to use the jutsu, did he see something good? The Demon was a strange being, one she had to see when using the jutsu to end her life, he would greet her with the same deep voice and kill his enemies.

When he was done the Demon would surround her with the darkness she was familiar with and take her in his hands, she would usually cry for something she had been thankful in the life as he would devour her. He had been the Demon that would always consume her life and would grant her another. He had seen the future of her first life. Meaning he could see the future of this life. She felt her heart jump. The Demon was certainly odd.

Akari had thought that the Demon wanted for her to continue to live. She had never heard the Demon whisper in her ear before, this had been the first time. The only times she would see his dark figure would be when she had used the jutsu and was being eaten. She sucked in her breath as she heard the shouts of the young boys in her ears, they pleaded with the men to let her go. The boys were strange. They could have put themselves in trouble yet they could only watch as the men around her clenched several whips.

A sharp intake of breath came from Akari as she looked up from the ground and into Kyro's pulsing eyes. The Demon had seen her future. That was her conclusion. He had seen something she couldn't, he didn't want her to die here, he wanted her to live for her future. Was she going to have a normal future? Was she going to love? Have children? Get married? Akari had oddly felt the smile on her lips as she shook her head, her gaze wavering as she looked down.

The Demon had was pushing to her take everything. She was convinced that she would get out. She was going to seek revenge for the death of her brother, but she was also going to attempt to live her life. She cursed mentally feeling the sting on her upper arm, keeping her eyes sealed she clenched her fists to her chest. She was going to take everything and when the time was right she was going to escape. And for that, she was going to truly become stronger and not be a burden.

That was a promise she had made to herself and the Demon.

Tobirama pressed himself into the wall as his hands laid on the tops of his necks, his piercing red eyes staring through the metal bars as he kept his lips sealed. He glanced overhearing the light groan from his right and watched as his youngest brother, Itama, had stirred. He had finally awakened after being knocked out by the pain, he bit the inside of his cheek as he swiped a rough hand through his hair. He was angry but he was also concerned.

As both, he along with Kawarama had been forced out of the room with his unconscious brother he could only watch as the young girl had been whipped. He had pleaded with them to stop but halted his actions once he had come to realize it was of no use, his simple words wouldn't stop them from whipping her, nor would they protect her. Everything he had attempted to do wasn't worth it, he could only chew on his lower lip as he was tugged out the room.

He had kept his lips sealed as trained his eyes on the door in front of him. The girl was someone he had never known himself, however, he had felt the strain in his chest. He was going to use that girl to his advantage. He hadn't supported the idea, but he was well aware he had to protect his brothers. This was the cursed era of warring states, where children had been born to only be killed off in the war, both Uchiha and the Senju had been the victims of never-ending losses.

Despite being aware of the loss of a life. He was more than willing to use that girl to his advantage. He was willing to sacrifice her if it had meant his survival. At the moment all he could think of was his foolish older brother, Hashirama, calling his name with a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't always fond of his brother's attitude and the way he had attempted to ignore everything around him, however, he had been something that had slowly urged him to continue forward.

Hearing the light groan, "finally up?" Kawarama had spoken lightly, his light brown hair swished lightly as he moved to comfort the youngest. Tobirama had kept his eyes peeled as he heard the movement in the distance, immediately his eyes widened as he looked over. His heart pumping with the tightness of the guilt around his heart, he hadn't second-guessed sacrificing a life for his brother's. In his eyes, he had found out that was something more important to him. He clenched his teeth.

He had never thought someone so young that appeared to be a child could have shown such emotions. He could recall the posture of her back, and the firm look in her shining and unique gleaming blue eyes. Something that had immediately caught his attention. Somehow, he knew the girl wasn't a mere child, no, she had to belong to a clan in which is powerful. That was the only way he had thought it to be. He had admired her traits at the way she looked at the man but feared that had led to her own downfall.

His eyes watched as the light pierced the room, making him hiss and in reaction close one eye over another as he watched the tall figure walk into the room. His eyes rapidly searched the image of the small girl, he searched and searched, with sealed lips he had watched as he caught the figure of the girl being dragged across the ground. He sucked in his breath followed by Kawarama, both of them were shocked. The young girl had deep wounds that had encased her body.

Her eyes swollen, her leg bent in an awkward angle with evidence of her blood being dragged on the floor. Tobirama had felt his heart dropped as the girl got closer to the cage he was in, he had noticed the condition her body was in, it was terrible, yet she had remained still. However, what he couldn't bring himself to answer was the noticeable markings around her eyes, scratches, deep ones, as if they had wanted her eyes. He gulped hearing the jingle of the key.

"Monster." Kawarama had been the first one to shout, his voice echoing in the dark room. Kyro only grinned as he easily lifted Akari and threw her body into the vacant cell. He pushed his hand in his pockets as he walked away after ensuring the door was locked. Kawarama had pressed himself against the metal bars that had separated him and the girl, he watched her body with pity and regret. His father would be displeased with his actions, they should have fought, harder than they did.

"Hey," Kawarama called out to Akari as Itama had finally made his way towards the bars, he had peered at Akari with interest and yet again pity, however, in his eyes he had seen the young girl be strong. She had been alive. Akari breathed out as she huffed falling onto her stomach, the wounds hadn't been as deep around her chest but had pierced her back. She struggled to lift herself up, but clenched her fists and groaned as she pushed herself to lightly lean against the wall.

Cursing lowly, she glanced over to the three boys. All which she had regarded to be handsome, though, had locked eyes with the pure white hair. She sucked in her breath as her eyes were graced with the pure white, his hair had been shaggy and was still untamed but however, it suited him. Along with the deep red eyes. It was unforgettable. His eyes swirling with many emotions though had appeared to be cold and emotionless, this was how Tobirama appeared when he had first locked eyes with Akari.

Cold. Emotionless, and stoic. She huffed as she reached up wiping the sweat above her brow, hissing as she made contact with one of the wounds in her arm. She turned away, "are you okay?" Itama pressed lightly, his eyes widened as he watched the girl nod, a bright smile on his lips. Akari felt her heart stop, the boy had seemed to be too kind for his own good, something that could get him killed in the future. From the gleaming bright smile, and the warm and softened eyes.

Those could kill you on the battlefield.

"What's your name?" Kawarama asked softly, his brown hair clung to his forehead. He bit the inside of his lip as the girl tilted her head at them, "Akari." She responded lightly, her sharp blue eyes being something that made Kawarama squirm. He had felt the intensity of her eyes peering through him like she could see his very own heart. It was strange but yet he had felt the tug in his chest pulling him towards her. He breathed out lightly as he shook his head.

Itama had noticed the tension and softly smiled, "my name is Itama. Nice to meet you." Akari craned her neck at the young boy attitude. They had been locked in a dungeon, without food, and had suffered injuries. Yet, the boy could still smile. She raked a hand through her hair, ignoring the pain around her body she had let her eyes fully scan the boys. Her eyes wandered before locking with the youngest, he was handsome, all of them were.

His soft smile. The dark brown eye and his other eye that was red had made her stare at him more. This had been the first time she had seen someone with such beautiful and pure eyes, one that had been two colors. Her eyes traced the locks of his hair, like him and the other boys in which she had easily guessed to be related to had all shaggy hair. Though one half of his hair had been a pure white while the other half had been a dark raven black. So unique.

Itama had twiddled with his fingers as he locked eyes with Akari, her intense eyes remaining on his, he wasn't sure how to act around girls. Kawarama had always been the smooth talker, while Harishama had been always happy and cared for the other girls around his age and even older in the compound. While Tobirama had ignored countless confessions. He mentally groaned as he felt the blush on his cheeks, he looked away for a moment before he caught the sight of the charming smile on the dark-haired girl.

"Beautiful." She spoke breathless, Itama's eyes widened. She smiled slightly bigger, "your eyes." His fingers dug into his pants as he looked away, only to hear the light chuckle from his older brother and catch the scowl on Tobirama's face. Akari had watched in amazement as the boy had squirmed underneath her gaze, she had confirmed that he was the purest of them all. She adjusted her body for a moment and felt the limp pain in her leg.

She looked over at her leg watching as it was turned in an odd direction, "are you going to try and fix it?" The cool tone of Tobirama echoed among the cold walls, she sighed as she nodded. Kawarama had chewed his lower lip, he couldn't be able to break his leg and attempt to heal it in place. The simple thought almost had caused bile to rise in his stomach. He groaned as he turned away, Itama had only clenched the bars as he looked at her.

While Tobirama had turned in the other direction, he was sure that she wouldn't want to be seen by anyone. He had granted that he wouldn't want anyone to see him like neither. He had respected her space and forced his younger brother to turn his eyes away. There was a sharp intake of breath before the deafening sound of a break and echoed and the sounds of shuffling had echoed in the tight space, Tobirama had glanced back hearing the slight buzzing sound.

His eyes flickered with confusion as he stared at the girl, the glowing green around the palm of her hand as she was slowly healing her leg. He furrowed his brothers as he cast a look to Kawarama, while Itama had seemed beyond impressed. He had been convinced that the girl was about his age, and had been amazed at the fact of her ability to heal her own limbs. She must have been talented to be able to cast a medical jutsu. Which had required precise control over one's chakra.

Tobirama had narrowed his eyes, he had assumed that the girl had been able to perform a medical jutsu, had meant that she was from a shinobi family and possibly was a kunoichi. His stern eyes had gathered the information quickly, "reach your hand out." She spoke softly to Kawarama. Who simply stared before looking at Tobirama, who gave him a quick nod. Tobirama had simply stared at the girl as she had begun to heal Kawarama, she had control over her chakra and could heal someone.

Meaning with the information he had gathered on her, he could use her. He could use her to help them escape. She was a critical piece to him and the lives of his younger siblings. He had to gain her trust, he needed her as much as she would need them. He sighed softly hearing Itama light up. However, as he watched Akari heal Kawarama, he hadn't ignored the way he looked at Akari. For such a young boy, he already appeared to become more familiar with his emotions.

He sighed. Tobirama had prayed that his brother's feelings would lead to their downfall in this place. Because even the quiet and determined boy wasn't sure how long they would in their for.

Akari had slowly healed the boys, as she moved to the last boy with his pure white hair. His red eyes looked at her, "you should heal yourself first." He stated calmly before looking in the other direction, he had somewhat cared about her condition. She wanted to laugh at the boy's words. She chewed on her lower lip before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "do not worry. I have enough chakra for myself." Akari had spoken easily with her words.

As the _cursed woman,_ she had lived many lives. Where in one she had been a medical ninja. Being a medical ninja in life with the opportunities of the knowledge she had been graced by herbs and posion she had used that for the rest of her other future lives. Where she had saved lives but she had also ended lives. Knowing the anatomy of a human body had caused her to create her own unique ways of killing someone. Where in the battlefield in her last life she was more than familiar as to where to slice, the part that led to a person bleeding out, to have long-term problems. She had known it.

It had been seen to be something sick. But medical ninja's had been underestimated and often thought to be weaklings, but they were as deadly as any ninja. And possibly even more. They had more responsibilities and could control the balance of a life in their hands. Akari had remembered one of the lives as a medical ninja. She had been a Jounin ninja before she had decided to open her own hospital and become a doctor, she had found a lover who had been a fellow ninja.

Though she like many experiences she had been kidnapped and blackmailed, by the very man who had claimed to be her lover. She had been held down and forced to face torture as she had watched her younger siblings being killed along with the rest of her clan. And for what? Money. That was all they had wanted. She would have easily given it to them if she had known sooner, she would have given everything for her family. But it had torn her apart as she watched her families head roll to her feet.

She had decided that she would use the same jutsu where the dark Demon would appear in its glory to claim the other lives before consuming her own. She had thought that the Demon had been an individual in which had calmed her own misery. Had attempted to make her life better the next. But it just had got worse and worse, until her last life had been something she had loved. She wasn't beaten to death, tortured, rape or even kidnapped by the hands of another village.

She had died along with her friends instead of having to leave those behind her. She had come to love the group of friends that had carried her, that pushed her to live, that had truly cherished and loved her until the end. She wasn't born into a family but rather an orphanage, where she had grown up with her friends, all of them had lived together and had trained together. They didn't have their parents as their pillars so they became each other.

That was her support system.

"You are a ninja." The cool voice spoke, she raised an eyebrow. She thought it was supposed to be a question, but it seemed that he had already known the answer. She felt the playful smile on her lips, "it seems you already know the answer." The boy's lips remained in a thin line as he turned his head away as Akari had tended to his wounds on his back, she had remained silent as she healed his back before pulling away as she had dealt with his worst injury.

She sucked in her breath as her vision wobbled, she shook her head for a moment. The calm tone again had spoken over the two boys, "Tobirama." She looked up, seeing as he glanced back at her, the single red eye watching her carefully. She tilted her head, letting the strands of hair fall into her eyes as she continued to stare at him, unsure of how to deal with her staring he turned away from her as he took a deep breath. He was trying to understand her. To see behind her emotions. But like him, she had a mask. One she had acted behind.

"That's my name." His voice was soft as she nodded quietly before shuffling away from the bars slightly and moved her hands to heal the wounds on her back. Her fingers gripped the side of her head, it had been pounding and aching. She shook her head again hoping her vision would be okay. She gulped as she shut her eyes tightly. Before she had been dragged into the dungeon Kyro had forced a sort of pill down her throat, she had made feeble attempts to get him off her. However, her strength compared to the hands of five men placed on her body halted her.

She grounded her teeth, "Akari?" She heard the soft voice of Itama, her heart thumped as she could still hear the wicked laughing from the men. She had felt fear pierce her chest. What was going to happen to her? Was she going to die at such a young age? Will she be able to see Madara? Izuna? Ryuusuke? Her father? Her breathing became heavier and had caught the attention of Tobirama as he had first ignored Itama's voice. She hissed out lowly as her eyes caught the sight of her arms, she was shaking to stand?

He turned to see as she had been struggling to keep her body upright. The loud sound of the slamming of the door had caused all of the children to jump in their skin, Akari had been too focused on trying to control her failing body. She wasn't sure what was happening but it had to have been the pill she was given. That was the only conclusion she had created. The loud humming of Kyro had tensed Tobirama's shoulders, his eyes glued to the tall figure.

He had swiftly approached Akari's cell with the swing of his keys around his wrist, "get away from her!" Tobirama heard Kawarama shouting at Kyro who seemed amused at his reaction, he hadn't expected that from the quiet boy to be standing up for a girl they had met less than a few hours ago. He tilted his head as the crooked smile played upon his lips, "already have feelings?" He laughed out loud as Tobirama clenched the bars of the cell and furrowed his brows at the madman.

Kawarama and Itama could only watch in horror as Kyro had opened the door, his heavy boots slamming against the floor as he looked down to Akari. The smile growing even bigger and appeared to stretch to his ears, he seemed so delighted. He crouched in front of Akari watching as she struggled to breathe and the sharpness in her eyes as she looked at him, she was angry. Very angry. Kyro could easily sense that and only laughed as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

He had only found her so enticing as a young girl he could imagine her more grown up. He licked his lips at his own fantasy, "w-w-what did you do t-t-o me-" She croaked out, Kyro laughed as he placed his elbow on his thigh and watched from the palm of his hand as the girl had slowly broken down as she was fighting the forced pill. He hummed again as he stared at her, watching in pure and utter amusement as she struggled to keep herself on her arms.

"Oh. That. The pill we forced down you. Don't worry. That is meant to knock you out." He clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth with greed, "for what!?" Kawarama had felt his heart pound against his ribs, Kyro lazily looked over to the angered brothers with his alarming smile. All three brothers had felt their stomachs twist and their hearts pound even harder. They had secretly known what they would do to her. Kunoichi's had always been deadly whenever it had come to war.

They were the easiest targets when captured. Men could only be tortured and face the physical and maybe mental pain of the effects of torture. But women. They had to be broken down physically and spiritually. It was far too many times that kunoichi's had been tortured and raped brutally. Where they would be traumatized and broken forever at times. That was something that couldn't be simply healed by a medical jutsu or the comfort of one's arms.

Akari had groaned softly as she fell to the ground, Kyro easily picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder, "you already know what." He stated. The three Senju brothers had watched helplessly as the girl who had healed them had been hanging from the man's shoulders. Kawarama and Tobirama had already known of what would happen to her, they had both knew what the man's intentions were. While poor Itama had only thought of her being hurt again.

Her small body swayed as she felt her vision fail her as she was placed on Kyro's shoulder. She only closed her eyes feeling the tears leak through her eyes, she wanted to not feel the pain, she already could imagine what was going to happen. They had intended that the entire time. She felt her breathing slip as her conscience hadn't been met with darkness but rather it was light, the sound of Kyro's voice echoed in her ear as she watched the light above her force her eyes open.

They had been in another room. Completely different. She sucked in her breath as she watched the grin spread on his face and heard the rattle of his belt, "you'll be awake for this."

 **Hey Guys! So I was going through the last chapter and noticed a lot of mistakes. To be honest I am terrible at writing, including everything from punctuation, grammar, and even damn spelling. Hells!**

 **So don't mind me if I make a few mistakes here and there. I am always challenged to write a proper sentence. I mainly noticed some of the mistakes where from the first person to the third person, I usually write in the first person so writing in the third person is still unusual for me and definitely different! Though I hope you guys are enjoying it! Because I certainly love writing it.**

 **Again I just want to let you know this fanfiction is based on my personal image of my character, meaning there may be things you and like and dislike, it won't be for everyone but I respect that. This story will be following the having the somewhat same plot as the original Naruto's but not entirely. I hope everyone can respect that.**

 **To be honest I never thought I would have anyone reading this and simply wrote it because I thought the idea was so cool. But after seeing the reviews of you guys actually enjoying it makes me so HAPPY! I really am thankful for everything even though it is the third chapter. Lol.**

 **NOTE: Just a reminder, this book with having some themes you all don't agree with, which can contain rape, sexual content, violence, possible incest? (Still questioning myself) And other themes. But I will be having sexual scenes with the OC, I will warn you ahead of time if you can or cannot handle it. But I just wanted to let you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Awake**

Akari panted heavily against the cold metal table, her skin aching and the wounds around her body pulsing. She grounded her teeth and closed her eyes as she heard the click of the belt, the hand buried into her hand and pulled her roughly up as she locked eyes with Kyro. His eyes filled with utter satisfaction and relief as he looked down at her, he licked his lips and pressed a wet kiss on her cheek before pulling away, "you're mine." He glowed as he spoke.

She leaned her head against the metal table looking up, she could somehow see the image of her and Kanato together. From the time he had raised her since she was a baby to know, even his last moments, his heart was always in the right place. He had always wanted her to be better and stronger than him, she was well-aware that he had taken note of when they had attempted to fight off their enemies. He had seen her in a different light.

Whenever she had been with Kanato she had always been so happy, she had relished in the attention from her older brother. He had always protected her, made her feel safe. Yet, she had been the cause of his death, the flash of his dark eyes pierced her soul as she sucked in her breath. His beautiful smile that had always graced her eyes had been something she had felt blessed with, she had always felt happier once she had been in his arms. His arms were so warm and had encased her tightly.

She loved him. So much.

Though he had died because of her. He had been one of the many lives that had given themselves up for her, she wanted to curl and cry out for her to die. Their souls were so pure and warm, her's was dark and hollow, they hadn't known the secret about her. Once she had died she would have another life. While those who had died would be sent to Heaven and she would have to face another horrid life where she would lose everything. It wasn't fair.

"Here." She looked up seeing as the man named Yura had wrapped a blanket around her body, she simply stared at him. She had known this act too well, he was going to act this way and give her feelings only to betray her and use her in the end. Keeping her lips sealed she had stared at him, he was silent as well. The only sound echoing in the room was the droplets of the water falling to the ground, Akari had stared at the wall that she had become familiar with the cracks and dents in it.

She wanted to be with Kanato, "be strong." She slowly looked over to Yura seeing the look in his eyes as he stared at her, she wasn't sure what to think but simply stared. He gulped as he raked a hand back and gently pressed a grape to her lips, she took it in her mouth and chewed it softly tasting the burst of flavor in her mouth with the mix of sweet and sour. He took a deep breath as he stared at her, "that's all you can do." She stared at his eyes harder.

Pity.

He didn't approve of the actions of the others and simply being here with the young girl was seen as an act of defiance. He was only supposed to escort her to her cell and leave her. Yet, when he had watched her conscious figure remain still on the metal table he had felt his heart pound. His eyes had taken in her naked figure, not out temptation, rather, it was out of concern and pity. The wound that had lined her body and the dried blood that had stuck to her skin made his heart race.

When he had first seen her he could only think of one person like her, his younger sister, Ona, a young girl with such dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Her presence was something that could light a whole room up, could replace an individual's emotions from sadness to happiness. She wasn't a ninja nor had she thought of being one. All she had wanted to do was help others. He had found that rare in this era, the need for an individual to have strong desires to help one no matter their clan or race.

She had always been a foolish girl and he had let that be known to her, often helping men she had found by the river that was bruised and battered. And with the use of medicinal herbs she would heal them, she never used chakra and rather seemed to rely on the earth's gifts. Ones that she had often praised to be something that should have been God's greatest gifts. He had always remembered yelling at her for her actions as she would respond with a pout and her arms crossed over her chest.

If only she had kept to herself she might have been with him today. He had heard his father say to him before he had parted to the other world _'life is created to be destroyed'_ he had a rush of emotions and didn't believe his father's words. Slowly after his father's passing, he had become more like his sister and cared about others than his family. For a time being, he had a great life, waking up to his mother and sister humming in the kitchen as they would cook and throughout the day he would help his sister tend the injured men and after he would train.

The routine of his life was something he had taken for granted, he never thought it would. The smiles, the laughter, the amount of happiness he had felt. He thought they would be like that forever. But the cruel reality that he had forced himself to avoid had caused the horrid actions to take place. After a day of training, he had returned home, only to see his sister and mother laying on the floor. Still and not breathing. The pools of their blood tainted the floors as he fell to his knees and wailed in desperation.

He had later found out that one of the ninja's that Ona had healed had been an enemy to a group, and the group had arrived and killed everyone including the remaining of his family. A year later he had managed to get revenge on the group that had killed his family. But that was it. He had gotten his revenge and was aimlessly wandering the lands, he had no goal, no motivation, no will to continue on. He had thought before that he could end his life and see his sister again, but somehow he would always force himself to ignore that.

So when he had finally met the scar-faced man, Daiko, he had felt that he could do something with his life. He hadn't appreciated the goal and the methods certain things had been done, but he had been underneath him for years and was seen as a loyal servant, yet, when he had seen the drawing look in Akari's eyes it had remained him so well of the lifeless eyes of his younger sister. He knew he was more than capable of stopping her. But to what reward? Death?

"You killed him." He heard her small voice, he looked over to her, seeing the piercing red and the Sharingan spinning. He stood still for a moment as he recalled her brother, he wasn't a man, he was a simple boy, protecting his younger sister. Yura had felt his chest tighten, the appearance of the boy being a ninja at such a young age had been something that had shown him, _' lives were created to be destroyed'_ and he had been the cause of ending a young boy's life.

He wiped the wet cloth on her face, immediately taking away the dry blood and exposing the small cuts on her face. Her bright red eyes shining as she looked at him, he looked away, he had known the ability of the Sharingan and hadn't planned to be a victim of it. He took a deep breath, "I never wanted too." He whispered softly, those words were true, he didn't want to hurt the boy. But, all he did was follow orders. And he would continue to do so.

"Is this how you're going to live. Letting others make decisions for you." He had stared at the girl now, the spinning Sharigian had been gone and rather was replaced by the bright blue eyes. He had never seen an Uchiha with colored eyes, he had always seen them with dark eyes, ones that seemed to replicate the night itself. Paired with the infamous thick black hair and the pale skin. She had all the beautiful features through the blue eyes had been something that was odd about her.

He swiped her arms, "you're a child. Yet, you act like you know me." He spoke bluntly, "yes I am." She breathed out and closed her eyes looking up at the ceiling, "but I know when someone is struggling." She looked over to him seeing as he had placed the clothing over her body, it had been a spare shirt that was his as he couldn't find any other sized clothing. She slipped it quietly as he clicked the chains around her ankles and wrists.

Gently he tapped her leg, the one that had been broken before. He looked to her seeing the pulsing gaze, "you healed it." She turned her face away, his eyes widened. Yura had never known an Uchiha being talented in the arts of healing, the Senju's had the ones who were more known for their healers will the Uchiha's known for the Kekkai Gekkai. She had lived in the main house with that boy would be one of the five children of Tajima Uchiha, she had to be the youngest and possibly the most talented.

"You know the answer already." Yura had gently tugged on the chains as he led her back to the room, his steps echoing in the dark and quiet hall, he had walked the hall so many times and thought nothing of it. Though when he walked this girl he had thought of her, and how she will be forced to face this every day. All he knew was this was just one day. Who knows how long this will go on for?

Yura stared at the girl. She appeared to be young. Younger than he thought. To be able to use jutsu and control chakra was something that was foreign to him with the proper training. Yet she was able to heal herself, she would be so great to the Uchiha. She _would have been_. Yura wasn't sure what Daiko had intended to do with the young girl. But he had been aware that the girl had unlocked her Sharingan, if he had known Daiko well enough he was sure the man would try to get the eyes for himself.

He could only sigh as he brought her to her cell, the three Senju's had been awake and alerted. He had twirled the keys around his wrists and moved forward, placing her in the cell next to them. He locked it once she had been secured to the wall in her chains, the rattling sound of metal echoed his ears as he looked at her. She looked up for a moment, her bright eyes showing hurt and regret but she immediately placed her head down, her long hair blocking the view.

What was he supposed to expect? For her to talk to him? To confine her feelings in him? She had her purity taking from her forcefully, while he had stood outside the door and been silent. He had been the one to let everything happen when he knew he had the power to stop it. He had shut the doors to the cells, hearing the whispers of the Senju boys talking to her, he was sure that the boys were aware of her being an Uchiha. Otherwise, the interaction between them would be completely different.

He sighed, he was an example of a boy who had been forced to turn into a man. To face life by himself. Walking down the hall he kept his lips sealed as he arrived in the main office, he was greeted with the sight of the man he had loyally followed for years, his stern eyes appeared to be more bright as he clenched the sake bottle between his fingers. His features glossed with a bright smile as he sat in the chair, the stack of papers on the table in front of him seem to be ignored as he relished in everything.

Daiko huffed raking a hand through his hair, Yura walked in his hands behind his back as he kept his lips sealed for a moment until he had finally locked eyes with Daiko. "She is back in the cell." Daiko's eyes brightened even more as he heard the words of the younger man, "perfect." He purred as he stared into the bottle, Daiko leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes as he grinned widely. Yura hadn't known what to say, but remained silent, something he was familiar with always doing.

"This is amazing." He spoke out loud, "finally. An Uchiha in my hands." He took another sip of his drink before casting a look at Yura, he reached into his shirt and tossed something to Yura. Yura easily had caught the pouch of money, heavier than he had expected. He had looked down at it, "you deserve it." Yura nodded as he moved himself to exit the room. He planned to leave Daiko for her personal celebration, he didn't feel the need to participate in it.

Suddenly the dark laughter from Daiko had bounced off the walls and filled the entire room, "you know Yura. If you want you can have a go at her. I mean I had reserved her specifically for Kyro, but you do deserve some pleasure in your life." Yura had become still before walking through the door, the girl was supposed to be taken like that everyday only for Kyro. Regardless, one or more, she was a child who shouldn't have been treated like that.

He surely didn't approve it. And for sure he wasn't intending to treat her like that in any way. He sucked in his breath, "thank you for the offer. But I will respectfully decline." He glanced back seeing as Daiko had roared with laughter and had a large grin on his lips. Yura had only followed orders, he was slowly losing himself and knew he wasn't planning to fully commit himself to the actions of Daiko and Kyro, knowing well what that could have done to him.

"You always were the cold one." He had closed the door behind him as he had drifted himself easily towards his room, the place he had called his home, he knew what he was doing wasn't right. Hell, he had felt this was the only _he_ could survive. Daiko had been one of the ninja's he had trained by and had looked over him after he had lost him his family, he could have easily stayed at the house he had lived in with his sister and mother.

But he had constant nightmares of their bodies filled with blood and their rolling heads, the scene had he had found them had always remained in his head. Despite the dark and inhumane nightmares he had about them, he had also reminded himself of the good. That they hadn't died to do something they were against and rather had a strong desire to help others and sometimes he had often blamed it on them, mainly for that reason. If Ona hadn't brought that one man in, just maybe she would have been alive, and just maybe he would have a different life.

Just maybe.

Madara had frowned his brows as he leaped forward on the next branch, he had paused for a moment seeing as something had caught his eye in the distance. He sucked in his breath as his wild and uncontrollable hair had ruffled in the winds, he jumped on the next branch as his eyes had found the white material. He leaped again, hearing the steps around him, other fellow Uchiha's had been looking for his missing sister. It had been close to over a month and the thoughts of the other Uchiha's giving up had been close.

However, everyone in the household of the Uchiha's had loved and cherished Akari, she was the small child who was good at everything. He had often heard of the maids talking about her in the kitchens when he would pass, he hadn't been filled with malice or hatred, it was filled with love and amazement. One that the maids had often talked about when he had first walked by the kitchens he had heard of the maid talking that Akari had started her starting embroidery and that she had mastered.

He had always wondered about her often, though he hadn't shown it liked he would have, he had admired her. For capturing the hearts of those around her and for being so humble, she was still at the age of four and was still growing, she was still a child in his eyes. Yet, at times, he had wondered if she was more talented than she was known for, often people had talked about her heart being her downfall and that because she had been so kind for others she wasn't suited to fight in the war.

Though he was well aware that his sister had wanted to fight, she had often complained about it to Kanato, Izuna, and Ryuusuke about it. Though whenever she had been around him she would always have a smile on her face, the smile that had been plastered on her lips and exposed to him had made his stomach turn in many ways. He had loved his sister. Like Izuna, he had found her annoying at times but still adored her, whenever he had given her slight attention she was eager for more.

Whether he had yelled at her or teased her, she wanted his attention. Kind of like a pet. Despite her personality, he had known his sister was talented ever since the day she was missing, the way she had avoided the kunai had been the movement of a trained individual. When he had seen that he had seen that she had laughed it off and attempted to avoid the topic, he was sure his older brothers had noticed it too while Izuna had merely ignored it.

She was fast. Faster than he thought she could ever be. He had thought that she would simply be a girl who would follow her father's orders, and taught the way of a lady and simply be married through an arranged marriage. He had thought that, but he hadn't expected her to be talented in both the ways of a woman and a ninja. He softly laughed to himself, he had underestimated her, maybe that was what she had wanted the entire time.

"Ryuusuke." He had called out behind him seeing as his brother quickly made his way towards him, Marada had leaned over and grasped something between the thick bushes. The white material had a splattered of blood, he had picked it up and twirled it in his fingers taking a look at it, his eyes widened as he had looked down to the scratched markings in clothing, it looked like it was burned through the clothing causing damage to it but it had made his heart race.

 _Oni-chan_ he felt his heart rate pick up and his eyes pulsing over the engraved words, the material had been common in the Uchiha household, he let his fingers draw against the fabric. This specific sort of fabric had often been worn when going to bed, it was made in order to sooth the skin and provide comfort instead of the regular robes and outfits they had worn. Clenching his fists, Ryuusuke had approached him and narrowed his eyes on the fabric within in his fingers.

"Madara?" He questioned as the boy simply responded by shoving the fabric into his face, he carefully took it in his hands and looked down at the words engraved into the clothing _Oni-chan_ he gasped unwillingly as he looked to his younger sibling. He was angered. Angered that his youngest sister had been kidnapped and forced to be in the hands of random people, they had been searching relentlessly for her in hopes of seeing her but this had been the only form of evidence they had found.

"This is the first clue." He breathed as he locked eyes with his brother, "come. We must inform father." Both of the Uchiha siblings had rushed home along with the other ninja's leaving a few to scout the area in case of any further evidence was discovered. The wind had been swift and light, rushing through their hair as they easily jumped from tree to tree with speed. People who had seen the Uchiha siblings had often thought them to be a talented family.

One in responsibility, another in the form of politics, another in the brute strength of the arts of battle, and the second youngest to be trained well also in the arts of battle while the youngest had remained to be the most talented young child the work of being a woman at such a young age. The Uchiha siblings had been aware of their talents and often took advantage of it, they needed a form of respect to be trusted upon them in order for them to display their power.

The Elders had always been the ones to rush the thought of them becoming stronger and stronger. Yet, all these young children had really wanted was to live a normal life, not to live a life on the battlefield. That was a cruel life to one, something to thrust upon an individual and force them to become someone they didn't want to. Ryuusuke had often wanted to keep Akari away from fighting and the concept of being a ninja, but she would often sneak out and watch as Madara would train or when Izuna and he would practice together.

Somehow her eyes seemed to be bigger and brighter when she had watched them swing their swords with such swiftness and speed, she had felt like she was truly enchanted by the actions of her older brothers. She had only wanted to be like them, however, the day she was kidnapped he had noticed her movements. He had been sure that if their father had seen her movements and how quick she was able to move she would be forced to be on the battlefield.

The two brothers arrived home, their feets pounding on the floor as they directly made their way to Kanato's room. Ryuusuke had opened the door to Kanato's room seeing as his father had looked up, the stress lined around his features as he raked a hand through his hair, Ryuusuke and Madara had both stepped into the room, "father." They both bowed as a display of respect as Ryuusuke had allowed his eyes to drift around the room, the scrolls and flocks of papers had decorated the right side of the room.

After Kanato had been discovered to be in a coma, their father and Izuna had both decided to sleep in Kanato's room. Tajima Uchiha had brought his entire office into Kanato's room, awaiting the moment he would awake and had spent most of his time dealing with other affairs, he had rarely left his son's side and only if needed and if so a maid would often be tasked to be at his side or one of his sons. Seeing the pale and withdrawn look on his son's eyes had made him realize a few things he should have.

He hadn't cherished his children as his wife had told them, he had only shown respect and admired them when they had demonstrated strong battle characteristics. That was cruel. He had forced them the life of a ninja on them, it was a crucial time-period and decisions like forcing your own children to fight wasn't something easy to do. Kanato was a twelve-year-old boy, talented in many ways, he was also humble with many actions and had taken care of Akari most of her life.

He could still recall the words of the healers he had brought for his son, they were unsure that he was going to live, however, they had noticed that some damage had been repaired before he had fallen unconscious and that it had made him barely hang onto a thread of his life. He wasn't sure how, though, he had waited many days and nights waiting for his son to wake up. However, it appeared that even he was losing hope in his child.

"Ryuusuke. Madara. What is it?" He asked. The softness in his voice had been noticed by the two brothers, he was becoming weaker. Every night he had constantly worked himself and pushed himself to do work, and would go hours and days without eating, then with the stress of waiting for Kanato to wake up as well for the search for his youngest daughter. Of course, he was becoming weak, he didn't want to show it but it was hard not to see the effects of everything that had happened.

Ryuusuke had nodded at Madara, "we have found something, a possible lead on Akari." Taijime had felt his heart race and his breathing become heavier, his eyes widened as he stood to his feet without his own knowledge, his body had been acting on its wishes. He shakily breathed out before coughing lightly in his hand, Madara stepped forward and pressed the small fabric into the palm of his hand and stepped back for a moment.

Taijime stared at the fabric _Oni-chan_ it had been engraved into the clothing but it was noticeable, despite it being scratched into the fabric. He sucked in his breath, "we had found it near the western border, almost the outskirts of it." Ryuusuke continued on, "we believe that the person who had taken her could be someone of the Ginto clan." He bowed his head, it was a rational thought, but they had known that the only clan that had dwelled in that area was a clan that had been small was known widely for its ninja's being skilled in the nature of lighting.

Madara had sucked in his breath, "father. They are the only ones that could have don-" _Cough!_ All three of the Uchiha's had turned around seeing as Kanato had weakly been coughing on his side, he groaned out in pain as he slowly opened his eyes, Madara had been the first one to spring into action as he dashed towards Kanato's side. Madara had looked down to his brother with widened eyes, "Kanato!" His voice rang in the room as Ryuusuke had quickly run towards the kitchen getting water for his younger brother.

Taijime had made his side to his son as he coughed again, "M-Madara?" Kanato squinted his eyes as he looked up, everything was white and bright, he had been used to the darkness around him and now being exposed to the brightness had ached his eyes. He again groaned in pain as he made an attempt to move, "you need to rest." The stern but yet soft voice had tickled his ears, he looked up seeing his father stared down at him, he had been at his side.

He had looked more stressed than usually as the bags underneath his eyes were evident, "dad?" He croaked. He was so shocked, his father had always been so busy and hadn't made his time whenever it came to his children, so seeing him at the moment had made him shocked to the bone. His father had slowly nodded and taken in the look of the shocked expression of his son, he was going to cherish his children more from now on. That was a promise to himself and Yuna, his wife.

"You are safe." He breathed out and slowly ran a hand through his hair, Kanato couldn't help the tears in his eyes, "d-dad." He cried out loud, Madara had become still as he watched his older brother cry under their dad's hand who had only smiled and said sorry softly. The tears had fallen down his cheeks and wetted his clothing, Madara had leaned forward silently at his brother's outburst, wiping the tears away from his eyes he watched as his brother had sent a bright smile to him.

"Thank you." He looked grateful and Madara couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he looked away, Ryuusuke's padded feet had echoed into the household as he rushed into Kanato's room. He got to his knees slowly and gently, he smiled softly seeing as he greedily drank the water. Pulling away Ryuusuke dabbed the droplets of water on his chin and placed the cup down, Kanato sighed as he breathed out. His eyes had searched the room, he had seen Izuna sleeping in the corner and was snoring quietly.

He couldn't help the smile bubbling on his lips, he had looked at the rest of his brothers but was missing something. Something he had known too well. He looked around expectedly, "Akari?" He called out loud waiting for her to appear, he looked up to his brothers and father seeing the dark look in his eyes, he was still in pain and felt so weak to lift his arms. He huffed and had stared around waiting for her to appear with her bright and big smile.

"Kanato." Ryuusuke spoke, he stared at his brother seeing as he looked down and curled his hand, "she was taken-" All of a sudden Kanato had struggled to get up, his arms trembling as he turned on his side. Immediately Madara and Taijime had forced him to remain on the bedding, "w-we have to go!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the halls even causing Izuna in the corner to stir from his sleep and wake up. He groaned as another wave of pain hit him in the stomach.

Ryuusuke felt his heartbreaking seeing as he struggled weakly to break through both Madara's and Taijime's hold, he started to cry once he knew he couldn't move and rested his head on the pillow as he stared at the ceiling. He was still in his room, "you don't understand. S-She's hurt!" Madara's eyes widened as he looked at his brother, Kanato was breathing heavily as if he couldn't tell this horrible reality. His heart tightened as he stared at the ceiling the tears from his eyes pouring.

He only wanted to protect her. That was all!

"Kanato. You need to calm down and tell us everything." Madara had spoken softly as he pressed on his hand lightly, Madara the grumpy and cold child had been showing so many emotions towards his older brother which wasn't unnoticed by the others. After Kanato had finally managed to calm down through softened through calming words he sucked in his breath feeling even weaker than before as he attempted to adjust his body with another painful wave ran through his body.

He breathed out as he had finally started, "t-that night. Akari had been the one who had noticed it, not me. If she didn't I am sure I would have been dead a long time ago." He breathed as he recalled the scene, the speed of the kunai burying into a man's neck and the sound of the feet entering the room. He could remember it all as if it happened in a few hours, however, in reality, it had occurred a while ago. He wished he was stronger more powerful, wiser.

Kanato had continued to explain what exactly happened that night, though he had specifically pointed out facts regarding the group that had attacked. However, he had also talked about Akari, and her ability to fight. The four Uchiha's engaged in a heavy topic regarding Akari, however, it was settled to the conclusion that she was alive. That had been the only way they could have thought of it. Kanato hadn't understood the feeling of a few hours could have lasted for over a month.

His heart still heavy with the idea of Akari missing though he was sure that she would be alive. He was sure! Madara had turned to his father, "Akari can handle herself. I am sure she won't die." His voice was hardened as he settled on the words, Izuna quickly nodded as he pumped his fists, "I am sure!" He shouted. Izuna and Akari had a close relationship, being the two youngest they had often been by each other, from training secretly to pranking their older siblings.

"She's stronger than we give her credit for." Kanato breathed out as he looked at the ceiling again, "trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Escape**

Last names. That had been seen to be a deadly form of poison, one that could lead an individual to careless actions and even death. Many had seen it to be something that had often defined an individual and had shown who they truly were, depending if you were noble or not, or even if you were threatening or not. The children who had been locked in the cells for almost two months had become more familiar with each other and developed a sort of strange bond.

One couldn't call it to be friendship but another couldn't describe it to be hatred. Being locked away in a cell it had limited your own actions but had led to a free mind, one that had avoided the traditional thinking and had questioned your own self. The four children had felt themselves become closer and closer, their minds worried about each other's being, they all wanted to be free, and they had constantly planned and planned as they had memorized the plan.

Akari had gotten the key for the cell with the help of Yura. The man who had watched her get raped multiple times, held her back as she was whipped for hours. But yet, was the man who had wiped her skin, fed her and placed fresh clothing on her body. She wasn't sure what the change of heart was, but his softened nature would appear after everything was done to her, he would look at her with a pitied gaze and pinched lips as he was quiet in the room.

She had only watched him as he placed the key in her hand and tell her, "escape." Akari had stared into his eyes harder than before, she watched the emotion swirling in his eyes, he was guilty. She knew he could have felt that way, she could only clench the key to the cell as he reminded her the place to meet with him as he would let her leave through a small door located at the furthest wing.

"Go!" Akari had shouted as she swiftly flung the kunai into the man's neck, watching as he stepped forward but fell to his knees the blood spilling through his fingers. Tobirama grappled Itama's body as Kawarama clenched his hand around his blood wound, Akari felt her breath become lighter as she took a step back. Her heart pounded in her chest and her blood hands mixed with the dirty soil, this wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

They were supposed to escape easily without getting caught. Though one simple mistake had caused her to lose everything. Her eyes widened as Tobirama had watched as she was surrounded by the men, her fists clenched into the soil, she looked over to him her eyes locked with his. She nodded. His eyes widened and he felt the weight on his chest as he aimed to step forward to help her, however, he knew if he did anything he was going to get caught.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched the field of men crowd around her, something was odd about her, after spending two months around her he hadn't appeared to be as guarded as usual and slowly had been broken down by her odd nature. From the way she had talked to the bright smiles she had shown him, he had felt like he had seen a side he had never seen. Tobirama had always been a boy who had observed others carefully and was seen to blunt, however, when he had gotten to know about Akari he had felt himself restrain from certain words and simply listened to her talk.

At times she could sit for hours talking about her older brothers and their amazing talents, how skilled they were and amazing they were. She certainly held much pride in them, he would often listen when she would describe a jutsu as he would nod and ask questions about the jutsu's some had been not his favorite nature, fire, however, he had seemed intrigued. He wanted to know more and more until he could define her himself, however, the one thing that couldn't be talked among them was last names.

They had stuck to the first names, knowing that revealing it may lead to something else. Avoiding the topic, in the beginning, was seen to be hard but later it had gotten easier and easier, something he had his conscious had pushed away, though the thought had remained there. He had wanted to know her clan. Though he had thought that was something that could have broken them apart, he was from the Senju clan, not a mere clan, but a well-known one, and she?

So many questions but so little time.

Tobirama clenched Itama's body closer to him as he looked at Kawarama, his eyes wide and certain as he nodded. Kawarama turned around swiftly, beginning to form rapid handsigns, both brothers were stubborn one they felt had been critical in their minds. Tobirama had felt the need to jump in and help her, he couldn't see her sacrificing herself for him, "Suiton: Mist blower." Kawarama had wrapped a fist around his lips and blew swiftly letting the thick mist drift into the air.

Covering the area, "come on Akari!" Kawarama shouted, seeing the thick mist cover the area, their feet bouncing as they jumped a branch behind seeing as a figure had slowly emerged. Tobirama had felt Itama's hands around his neck tighten as he strained himself for the impossible to occur, swift and agile he had seen the figure of Akari as she leaped forward landing on the branch in front of them. Quickly all four of them jumped as they began to run away.

"Why didn't you leave me?" She questioned softly hearing as the men behind him them let out a stream of shouts in confusion at the mist, Tobirama had pinched his lips together. He was beginning to question himself, why didn't he just leave her? When he had first met her he hadn't minded the thought of using her for his brothers, for his sake he never minded just throwing her out, though why does the thought of having any pain come to her just anger him?

Why? He relentlessly shouted in his head, he wanted to know why? He gripped Itama's leg's a little harder than before hearing his brother hiss lightly, the uncomfortable feeling in his chest had arisen. He had never felt this odd feeling, what was it?

"It didn't look cool for just a bunch of guys to run away." Kawarama had smoothly spoken, yet, Tobirama could feel the pulsing look in her eyes. His skin had tingled as he felt the goosebumps rise on his skin as he forcefully diverted his eyes, he couldn't handle her, the thought of her looking at him strongly had made his heart jump. He gasped softly, what was he doing? They were supposed to be focused on running away instead of focusing on his confused emotions.

Akari had glanced back seeing as the figures had emerged from behind them, the mist had suddenly vanished and instead a group had quickly sped through it. She sucked in her breath as she looked ahead catching the piercing eyes of Tobirama for a moment, "they are coming." Her voice was urgent, she didn't want to lead them back to her clan nothing know what these individuals were capable. She understood her clan was strong, but these men were just normal individuals, they had been ones that were able to kill the guards around her home and sneak in.

She clenched her fist, watching as she pasted a river. Her eyes widened. River. A river! She had felt her heart jump in her chest, she had been out with her brothers on a few occasions and always took notice of everything, the same river had been close to her home. She shook her head as she stared at the boys in front of her, with the swiftness they had sped forward she looked ahead. They were planning to head back to their clan, the Senju clan.

Letting her eyes wonder she looked around, she had known this area. She had to thank her brothers for taking her out as an infant, she had taken in all the information she had needed before they had known. She had finally realized where they were, it was by the western border, and it was also near the border of where it had separated the Senju and Uchiha. She had suddenly felt the smirk bubble onto her lips, she grinned like a madman as she avoided the throwing kunai easily.

She twisted her body and jumped to the next branch, she had taken in all the information her brother's had carelessly talked in front of her like a sponge. They had thought since an infant no one had been aware she had known of anything, even how to speak, yet she had known it all, too much information. She licked her lips as she watched as one of the enemy ninja's had landed in front of them, she had picked up one of the throwing kunai's that had landed into the tree and swiftly lunged forward.

The brothers had been taken back watching as Akari had swiftly lunged at the man and twirled the kunai in her hands as she avoided his attack, Kawarama had quickly jumped in helping her, as they both managed to take him down with ease. However, the other enemy ninja's had gotten closer than they thought they would. They continued forward, "what are we gonna do? They aren't going to stop." Kawarama scrambled with his words as he glanced over at his silent brother.

All four of them had been beyond exhausted, dehydrated and wounded. They wouldn't be able to handle all of those ninja's just themselves. That was the impossible. As talented as they were it was impossible. Akari had glanced at them, she had remained in the back while the three brothers had remained in the front, she had taken in consideration of Itama's being, who was more wounded to move and was being carried by Tobirama.

 _ **"Closer."**_ The deep voice had rattled her thoughts, she took a deep breath out watching ahead, she knew she was getting closer to her home. She stared at the group of boys she couldn't endanger them, some part of her told her to ignore it and sacrifice them another had told her to distract her enemies and let the boys escape. She had known in reality of how much danger that could cost her, all she wanted was to get home, that's all. Yet, she wanted them to be safe.

She bit the inside of her cheek, "I will distract them." She had then felt the flood of eyes on them, the hopeful eyes of Itama's, the wide and shocked eyes of Kawarama, but the piercing and intense eyes of Tobirama had made her jump in shock. She kept her eyes stilled and calm as she looked at them, a brief smile on her lips, catching all the boys by surprise as they had stared at her, she had wanted them to be free. She was more than aware of the impact Tobirama Senju had in history, but what about Itama and Kawarama, just brief names labeled in the boys of Senju clan members.

Some part of her wondered could she truly change history? Could she change the war in the future, could she save those lives she had wanted before? Become someone important? And not just a wandering soul? She clenched her fists tighter, she wanted to save both Itama and Kawarama's life, she wanted to purely because she felt they could have better lives and be someone they couldn't. But to her sacrifice? She scoffed. She could handle it, right?

Doubting herself for a moment she choked on her voice, "you are more important than me." She stated softly as they got closer and closer to the border between the Senju and Uchiha if she could give them enough time to escape than maybe it will be different, their lives that are. She sucked in her breath and nodded confidently, "w-what a-are you saying? We can't leave you." Akari had glanced back seeing as the ninja's had gotten closer.

She had swiftly leaped on another branch, raising her hands to her chest she had begun to form handsigns. Taking a deep breath, "Douton: Mudshot technique." Her fist curled around her mouth enabling her to breathe through the hole, swiftly she back to spit the chakra-infused mud balls at her enemies, watching as some managed to dodge it and those who hadn't had been smacked in the body and stuck to the ground, struggling to get up.

Breathing out she turned back around and looked at the boys who had been waiting for her, they quickly continued on. She caught the eye of Tobirama, "no. We will all go together." He breathed out, she sucked in her breath as her eyes grew wide at his words, they were solid and firm. That was unlike him. He was acting so strange. Kawarama eyed his brother who had faced in front, he gulped the pulsing nerves in his body and glanced back to Akari, seeing the shocked look in her eyes.

He simply grinned, his brother had a deep trouble in displaying any emotion, though it seemed it was easy to do now. Akari blinked and blinked again, she was confused, "that's right. Our cl-I mean our family will help you out, since your especially good in medical ninjutsu." He flashed her again as she watched Itama eagerly nod, he wanted her to come along. She eyed the three boys, they had been so kind to her, she had known they were hostile in the beginning but had understood why.

They all wanted to get out and if using each other had aided the other, it was going to happen, but it appeared that wanting to use each other for one's gain had become a problem and they all wanted to be together. Wanted to escape together. She smiled softly, they wanted her to come with, however, if they truly knew who she was there family wouldn't have welcomed her. She shook the thought, she had appreciated the thought of them helping her.

They had pasted another set of branches, "get back here!" She jumped in shock hearing the anger in Daiko's voice, she gulped looking back seeing as the kunai barely missed her, she spun and before she knew she had felt the deep pressure in her stomach and was harshly kicked into the tree. She immediately groaned at the impact feeling her body burn with the heavy impact, her arms shaking as her vision blurred for a moment as she had watched the scar-faced man of Daiko walking in front of her.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she watched the look in his eye, she gulped in fear and shakily breathed out as she clenched her fingers around the kunai. His tall figure got closer to her body as she stood up slowly, her knees shaking underneath, "I have to admit. You tried. I didn't expect you to do it." She rested her hand on her stomach and slowly began to heal herself, she was trying to avoid as much damage as possible, feeling the throbbing pain in her ribs could have meant she had broken it or fractured it.

Daiko's eyes followed the glowing green at the palm of her, "healing?" His eyes widened, that was something he could certainly use. He grinned even bigger. She had been used for pleasure and her eyes, but now he knew she could heal that was something amazing. She was still young and her power was still growing. Akari had narrowed her eyes at the man watching as his henchmen had immediately formed a circle around her and enclosed her body.

She looked around again, she was closer to her home. Stepping forward she raised the kunai to her eyes, "Suiton: Wild Water Wave." Akari watched in shock as the large had formed and was controlled freely catching some of the men around her as some avoided it and jumped it. The wave of water had thrashed and wildly smacked the men around, she felt her breath slip between her lips as she caught the figure of Tobirama in front of her as he controlled the waves.

He turned around and grasped her hand, "come on!" His voice louder and had filled with such raw emotion, she stumbled to her feet as he tugged her along, he was risking his life to save her. She gulped as she stared at his large back, he may have appeared to be a young boy but his back was bigger than her's something she had only noticed now. She gasped out loud as she tugged her hand as the men were still distracted by the waves, she took a few more steps before she tugged her hand out of his grasp.

She couldn't go with him. No mattered how much she wanted to. She couldn't. She had her family, people she needed to return to. He looked back at her a wild and confused look in his eyes, it was odd seeing as he was usually calm and relaxed most of the time, she had breathed out and shook her head, "I can't go with you." He turned to grab her hand again, wrapping his warm fingers around her wrist and tugged her forward again, she had stopped him again.

Gently she placed the palm of her hand on his hand and he stilled turning to her, "Akari." He breathed out, hearing her name had made her almost startled, she gulped as she watched the deep look in his eyes. This had been the first time he had said her name, she slowly took her hand from his grasp and smiled softly looking at him, "Tobirama. It's okay. I can handle myself." She took a step back, she didn't want another innocent person dying because of her.

She couldn't handle seeing any of the three boys in pain, and therefore she had ensured herself that if she had too she will let herself be the cause of her death and not enforce other's to die on her behalf. She was done with having others die for her sake. She didn't want to see the three of them choke their last words as they told her their dying words and see the desperate look in their eyes. She shut her eyes. Closing everything around her, the hatred and malice thought that circled the back of her stopped for a moment.

She slowly opened her eyes, "y-you can't-listen-I'll take you back with me. W-We can be saf-" She smiled briefly before stepping forward, she gently stepped forward with the grace of a goddess and with the light steps of an angel, she placed the palm of her hands on his cheeks and leaned forward touching her lips with his. Everything had paused for a moment. The sounds of the men shouting, the thrashing of the wild wave, the chirping birds in the distance, the heartbeats of the two children.

Everything just stopped. That was what Tobirama had thought. He could only feel the softness of Akari's lips against his, and the soft brush of her hair against his arm and the tingling warm feeling of her hands on his cheeks. His blood pumping loudly in his ears as he remained still, he was frozen and unsure of what to do, she had kissed him. She had really kissed him! He watched as she slowly pulled away, still in a daze she closed her eyes at him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Aka-" He paused seeing the Sharingan in her eyes, "thank you, Tobirama." He became still as he looked into her eyes, he was drawn into her eyes with the sight of the spinning wheel with single black tomoe on the wheel, he felt his grasp slip between his teeth as he felt his chest drop. She smiled even brighter as she pushed his hair away from his eyes and looked into his eyes, he felt his head pulse and slowly felt himself become lighter and lighter.

She leaned forward to grasp his body seeing the lids of his eyes slowly close as he simply whispered her name softly, "Akari." He had shut his eyes completely, the sounds of the men shouting had been faint as Akari had leaned Tobirama against her before performing a shadow clone technique, gently she handed him to the clone. The clone quickly took off with Tobirama most likely to meet up with his brothers, she breathed out softly as she watched her clone and Tobirama disappear.

Gulping she turned away and began in the other direction from the Senju border, she wasn't sure why she had suddenly kissed him. The way he had scrambled with his words had made her so startled that was the first he seemed out of control of his own emotions, the wild look in his hands and the slight shiver of his body as he struggled for words. Kissing him had been a method of shutting him up but somehow it had made her heart race faster and made her mind wander as she touched her own lips.

She didn't dislike the idea of kissing him. In fact, she liked it.

She shook her head as she was sure that her clone along with the Senju brothers had been gone b-"you didn't escape." She sharply turned around as she caught the eye of Daiko, the blazing look in his eyes had made Akari pinch her lips together as the rest of his henchmen had continued to enclose her in a tight space, she looked around staring at the men. Most of them had escaped the wave, other suffered minor injuries, she gulped as she looked down at the kunai in her hand.

She had to get back to her family, clenching the small kunai even tighter, that means she will do whatever she needs to. She raised her head, she was determined, feeling the Sharingan activate as the effects of the Kekkai Gekkai filled her view as she felt the boost of confidence in her veins. She wasn't going to go down now. She will fight with everything she had. No matter of the wounds she suffered, she wanted to get home to her family.

"Give it up. You can't fight all of us. You'll die." Breathing out, "Sharingan or not kid. You'll die." Another man spoke, she narrowed her eyes, "I don't think so." She glued her eyes to Daiko seeing the dark look cross his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, she grounded her teeth harder. He narrowed his eyes, watching as the young girl took a step forward. It had been decided from the moment they had escaped and were being pursued that it wasn't going to simply be a fight, Akari had finally stepped out onto the battlefield. And now it was time for her to uphold the Uchiha power she truly had.

Another life. Another battle. Another reason. But, the same will had thrived within her. That was too live.

Kawarama pressed his lips together as he looked at Akari again, her eyes locked with him for a moment, he glanced over to Itama who noticed the look from Akari as well. The youngest of the three furrowed his brows as he had stared at the girl. They had managed to escape their enemies, but it had seemed strange, everything, from the quietness that had settled around them, to the unconscious figure of their older brother, and the distant look in Akari's shocking eyes.

When Akari had arrived they had noticed Tobirama on her back, he had recalled that she had said he was knocked out when he had tried to save her. Kawarama and Itama had both been shocked at the immediate reaction of Tobirama as he dashed off to save Akari when he could have left her behind, all of them could have, but he had been the most troubling one and dashed to help him. It was unlike him. The boy would was always calm and relaxed and brushed off the overriding happy thoughts, and always managed to keep everything to a minimal.

To see him pacing back and forth, his piercing red eyes that could be mistaken for a Sharingan at a distance wandered and wandered. Kawarama had never seen his brother like that. For him to be so out of control of himself, he had always been praised in the family for being the one most relaxed and could be seen as an adult at the meetings. For his relaxed and calm emotions, Kawarama couldn't help but never forget the sight of his brother's emotions.

He had simply rushed into danger without thinking of the effects on him, that was so unlike him. Kawarama breathed out as he pushed a hand through his hair, he glanced over to Itama who shown to still having a time struggling to run, he could only aid in helping him lift his bodyweight and couldn't lift him with his own wounds. They had been close to their home, the Senju clan, Kawarama had felt beyond exhausted and tired, he had truly never expected something like this to happen at all.

He sighed imagining himself in a hot shower and a hot bowl of rice, he had been wanting that for almost two months now, the need to have warm food was something he never thought he would miss. Something he and many others had taken advantage of. His eyes widened, "K-Kawarama!" He heard the sound of his name being called ahead, he had watched the sight of his older brother grace him, he had felt the tears in his eyes grow and his heart pound with relief.

"Oni-chan!" He shouted as he watched the boy taller than him rushed towards him with unshed tears, the numerous plates covered his body and clang together as he rushed towards him, embracing him in a hug quick. Tears had sprung from the four boys as the other Senju clan members and Bustma Senju had become relieved, they had finally found the three children they had been desperately looking for day and night and now they seemed more than overjoyed seeing them.

Ever since the four children had been kidnapped both the Uchiha and Senju had calmed their fighting down for a moment, both clans had their own secret missions to find their children, however, it was unknown to the other as to what the reason was. It seemed that the kidnapping between the children had been a blessing in a form of a curse. The meeting between the Uchiha and Senju had led to making ripples and effects in one's body.

Words had flown and happiness had blossomed, after a few minutes had passed Kawarama had finally recalled that Akari had been with them he turned around, Harishima had immediately noticed the figure of the girl. She was small, smaller than his brothers, with long black hair and sharp piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow even in the evening bliss, he smiled and reached out his hand to shake it, "Hari-", however, he was stopped, as the girl gently pressed Tobirama in his hands and within a few seconds Akari had vanished. The small smoke covered them as it was easily brushed away by the drifting winds and the sight of Akari was gone.

Everyone had been alarmed at the sight of the girl vanishing, they had been it wasn't a genjutsu, however, the three boys had stared at the spot of the girl place. Harishima had bit the inside of his cheek as he felt the light breeze against his exposed cheek, sending the brush of wind through his hair, he narrowed his eyes at the movement of the wind and the reactions of his brother. He had been looking for his brother's for many days and nights as well, however, it had appeared the girl was someone that had meant something to them.

The girl with long raven locks and bright piercing blue eyes had been a kunoichi, one that had been rare in the state of warring states. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked between his brothers, seeing the widened and shocked looks in their eyes. He gulped as he looked down to his brother, who had breathed lightly as he had gently placed him onto a wood-table, and checked for any major wounds, along with him and a few other ninja's they had escorted him inside. While the eldest Senju among them could only watch the youngest scramble in words.

"Akari!" Kawarama shouted hopelessly, "brother." Itama whispered Kawarama's eyes widened, "y-you don't think-she sacrifice herself for us, do you?" He felt his breath escape his lips and his chest pound with ache as he looked back into the deep woods. He looked over to Tobirama's unconscious figure as he was being examined, he bit the inside of his cheek as he clenched his fists, she had given her life for them. She truly did. She had knocked him out, but sent another one of her in place?

He was confused, grateful, sadden, happy, relieved, and heartbroken. So many emotions an individual could truly feel.

Akari slammed the sword deep into the man not caring as the blood splashed against her face digging into her wounds, she gripped the sword and swiftly pulled it out. She stumbled back, feeling the wounds on her body ache and her vision flatter, she was breathing heavily under the amused look of Daiko. She kicked the body of the man as he fell onto the ground, her piercing blue eyes narrowed at the man as she twirled the bloody sword at the man.

"I am impressed. For such a young child, to be so talented. To kill all my men." He sighed lightly, before a wide smile wrapped his lips, "so enchanting." His voice trailed off as he looked at her, her arms shook as she focused her gaze on the man. She had thanked herself mentally for being in the body of an Uchiha, for someone who had been granted to abilities of the Sharingan, something that was a bit difficult getting used to with constantly seeing the intensified movements.

She had noticed that it was easy to stress the body of having such power, but once in control, you were beyond powerful. She straightened her back as the man stepped forward and immediately lunged at her, swiping at her with his own small sword, she managed to avoid many attacks due to her small size and height which made her have a big advantage. She groaned through her teeth as she ducked again and in return swiped at his legs, he easily avoided it by jumping and slammed the heel of his foot into her nose.

Gritting her teeth as she slammed the tree, she felt the rush of blood through her nose and swiped the blood away, the man took a few steps forward. She leaped to her feet quickly, "Futon: Wind Stream Technique." She grounded her teeth watching the storm of sand and dust cloud her vision and encircle her quickly, she hissed lowly feeling as the sand had touched her skin sinking into her wounds easily. She needed to get out of the smoke.

She stepped forward in the attempts to form a seal of a fire jutsu but was halted as the swipe of a sword dug into her back, she raised the small sword in her hands and swiped at Daiko to avoid another attempt but was caught off-guard seeing as he had already vanished, he was using the wind technique to his advantage and was concealing his identity from her, her eyes searched and searched for him. She wanted to find him so she looked in every direction, she couldn't stand any more hits.

Another swipe. Kick. Punch. She hissed through her teeth in clear pain, she was frantic in looking for her enemy that she could feel the pulsing fear in her veins. Her emotions were overcoming her train of thought, she took a deep breath as she felt another swipe and stumbled forward as she shut her eyes tight, hearing the laughter around her, she needed to escape but only with her thoughts, she wouldn't be able to avoid all the hits but if she managed to feel his chakra than maybe.

She needed to test her sensory abilities. She focused her eyes around her, feeling the wind and the stream of sand and dust cloud around her and the echoing of Daiko's laughter. She breathed out slowly, "I will kill you!" His voice circled her, as the pounding in her head hadn't flattered. Calm. Calm. Calm. She chanted the words easily in her head, she was afraid that using a technique of fire will leave her with no chakra, therefore she could only sense him and see where he is.

Another painful punch at her head, she mentally grimaced feeling the roll of her blood touch her eye, taking another breath. She gasped, it was a bright fire, a bright burning one. She felt her blood pump harder in her body as she had come to the realization that the burning dark flame had belonged to Daiko. Sucking in her breath, she turned around and focused her chakra into her fist, "got you!" She couldn't help but shout as she slammed her small and powerful fist into him, everything around her vanished, the circling wind with the stream of sand and dust had been halted as she pushed herself harder into the ground and curled her fist into his stomach.

Her mind had wandered for a few seconds, the abilities to have such strong sensory abilities will put her at an advantage. The ability to sense one and find them without the use of the Sharingan, she was the woman who had lived for many lives, been clueless for some and strong for most, she was always seeking the ability to learn something new. Learning jutus, herbs, kenjutsu, and more, she wanted to know everything. With being cursed she had been granted something she always wanted.

Strength. In her first life, she was useless, clueless, naive to the world. Now will all the knowledge and power she held within herself, she felt like she could be impossible, be unstoppable, be stronger than she always wanted to be. Be someone with a name and not a simple stone. Someone to be remembered by. Was that wrong? To want to be strong? She had easily gotten used to the feeling of being weak but never was custom to the idea of being strong.

Focusing more chakra into the soles of her feet she narrowed her eyes and she urged her hand forward and finally pushed harder and released seeing his spinning body as he launched into a stream of trees close by. She had breathed out heavily stepping forward, her breathing pattern uneven and her vision slowly flattering. Akari had been strong, with her living so many lives it had led to the build-up of much chakra that had continued to just add on, however, in such a small body she couldn't control it.

Yet, she still had been unknown to her own reserves, the own abilities she held within herself. She was strong. Wise and confident. But she was also weak and overconfident. There was always advantages and disadvantages to everything. And knowing about herself had been something she had been clueless against.

Her chakra was like something that constantly had thrashed and moved without control, something she had lacked in this body. Because of being unable to control it she hadn't been able to control how much chakra she had let out and had focused on the idea of pacing herself, she stumbled forward watching as the man slowly got up to his feet, his eyes darker than the eye and his voice heavy. She grounded her teeth, she had hoped that he could have died with the punch, but even she knew the reality of her powers.

She gulped looking down at her hands, one jutsu, that was it, that was all she could handle before she passed out. She stepped forward again more confident, she was going to kill him. She breathed out lightly, in all of her lives she had met one individual that she had found beyond interesting, Kakashi Hatake. The handsome man that could be mistaken for a silver wolf with the signature move of lighting blade or in other words Chidori. She had constantly watched him many times practice the move and found it interesting, though she never attempted it herself and was simply admired.

Reaching to form the handsigns, "Raitou: Chidori." She had watched as the flicker of lighting that had seemed like a spark had grown in the palm of her hand and was suddenly wrapped around her entire hand, the sound screeching in her ears as she looked at it amazed. She scoffed, supposedly laughing at how she managed to succeed in the jutsu, she stepped forward and with much use of controlling her chakra to her feet again for a burst of speed she had caught Daiko by surprise.

Watching the wide look in his eyes as the lighting had graced his view along with the pulsing Sharingan eyes, Akari had been weightless for a moment as she leaned forward to the man that had been the cause of the man who killed her brother. She wanted all of the men who had been connected to the death of her older brother, she wanted to see their bodies drained of blood and hear their words of mercy but she knew she wouldn't be able to have Daiko begging for mercy.

Therefore, she was going to kill all those connected to her brother's death slowly. Though Daiko was going to be an exception, Akari had felt the grim smile force its way onto her lips as she pushed her hand forward, feeling as she pierced the flesh as she hand move deeper into his body breaking and shocking the bones around and soon nothing but the brush of the wind. It was fast. Faster than she had imagined. Was this how Kakashi felt whenever he had taken a life?

This wasn't a simple jutsu to an enemy, it was one that was meant to kill. To take a life.

She looked up seeing the distant look in Daiko's eyes as she twisted her hand in his stomach, seeing his expression curl in pain. She narrowed her eyes feeling as his blood dripped on her cheeks as the raging lighting had slowly died down. He coughed, "monster." He whispered, she had reached with her other hand up and pushed his body away from her's, she stumbled back feeling the burn in her eyes as she looked at the gaping hole in Daiko's lower abdomen.

The rain had poured onto her skin, she shivered at the feeling watching as Daiko collapsed to her feet, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the blood seeping through the gaping hole in his stomach. She had felt hurt, no, she had felt pure happiness, seeing his figure motionless on the damp soil. The flicker of lighting curled around her fingers as she pressed her foot on his head, she wanted to see him scream, to see him curl and beg.

She wanted to see him the way she had been forced to act. To bend on her knees, to cry and beg for mercy as she was whipped and raped multiple times, by him and Kyro. She sucked in her breath feeling the rain roll down her skin, sighing out in a brief moment she closed her eyes and opened them again, feeling the twirl of her eyes she craned her neck. She was weak, but she was also angry. Angry at everything. She would have to go home without her brother, facing the reality of her strength in this body.

Swiftly lifting her leg she slammed the heel of her foot in Daiko's face, "bastard!" She shouted, the rain screaming over her words as the wild tears pooled in her eyes. She felt pain. Pain and more pain. Not the physical pain, it was the internal one. She was traumatized. Even though she struggled to promise herself not to fall into the same dark abyss she had done before, she prayed and hoped that she wouldn't but she couldn't control anything.

Two long months it had taken her to finally escape. She shouted again, "I will kill you all!" The rain continued to pour, she slowly breathed out, she had always defined that whenever it had rained that the angels had looked down onto her and cried for her pain, her misery, her troubles. They had sympathized with her. Yet, the girl had screamed multiple times in anger that had controlled her emotions, she didn't take in the scattered body surrounding her.

It had been similar to a battlefield, except there had been one victor. That had been the sight Madara had seen. The faces of unknown men, their blood seeping into the drenched soil and weapons scattered wildly, his heart rate picked up as he unconsciously took a step forward. His eyes looked to the single figure in the middle of the chaos, his heart thump as he felt his heart break but felt a form of pride in his chest, he was uncertain what to do.

But all he knew was he had wanted his sister in his arms.

Figures of the Uchiha clan who had been searching for the young girl had finally found her but all were seen to be beyond shock. Their eyes widened as the shock ran through them, the group had only arrived after seeing the commotion near the border and swiftly all went to see the action. They had initially thought that the Senju's had planned an attack on them, but they were wrong. Very wrong. Seeing the young girl they had recalled always being the center of their happiness in the household was drenched in blood from head to toe.

Her body that always shined underneath the sun had now glistened underneath the rising moon with the pureblood, her smile that had always been uplifted and positive had been straight and emotionless and her eyes. The shining and well-known eyes she was infamous for that pierced every being had brought shock to them as they all had noticed the bright Sharingan in her eyes, the two tomoe's circled and brought out the deadliness in her eyes.

"She killed all of them." Ryuusuke snapped from his gaze and looked at his sister, she had killed all of them. By herself? The girl they had never seen lift a sword, never perform a jutsu, had killed all these men by herself. He gulped and before he could take another step forward watching as his younger brother dashed forward, Madara raced towards his sister seeing as she slowly turned to face him, he got closer and closer to her.

He looked at her figure his breathing became harder, she was shaking, "oni-chan?" She seemed shocked, she didn't expect her older brother running towards her with intense eyes. Ones she hadn't seen yet, one filled with concern, worry, relieve, and most of all love, she felt the tear slip through her eyes as she stumbled forward in his arms. His arms around her had felt foreign, and warm, she pressed her head against his chest, she breathed out.

"Akari." He breathed out, "y-you're safe." His voice cracked as his fingers ran through her muddy hair, she sighed softly, she closed her eyes feeling her body relax in his arms. Madara. The man who had been known to be one of the most deadly men was her older brother, the one who had hugged her and was worried for her safety, the man who had been warded off for being one of the causes for the ending of the world. The man that had his arms wrapped around her.

She had called him her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six : Nightmares**

Izuna peered at his younger sister, her eyes blank as the maids around her had wrapped the bandages on her arms. He stepped forward holding the warm bowl in his hands as he looked at her, he gently sat beside her placing the small bowl on the table on the side. Her eyes hadn't wavered and rather remained still as the maids quietly excused themselves from the room, leaving the two youngest Uchiha's in the room. Izuna fidgeted uncomfortably, he always used to being busy with her, every moment had been filled with happiness and pure bliss. Something that was rare in the era.

He gulped, "Akari." He breathed out, "you need to eat." He gently nudged the bowl forward, looking for a reaction. She turned to him, he gasped, the look in her eyes had looked so dull and emotionless, so heartbreaking, he reached forward without thinking and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what to do? He only wanted her to be happy. That was all he wanted. Aside from becoming stronger, he had wanted Akari to always be happy and spoiled.

Releasing a light breath his fingers shifted into her hair as he pressed his hand gently into the back of her head, urging her to rest it onto his neck, she was silent but rested her head in the crook of his neck. No words needed to be explained. It had been a long and troubling week. With the weather showing its displease in the Uchiha household with the series of storms and pounding rain, and the constant thumping in the household as the Uchiha's had finally managed to get back on track, and focused their problems towards the Senju's.

The span of two months had been one's without war between the Senju and Uchiha, something that had seemed impossible and unlikely, but it had appeared that the clan leaders had loved their children without even showing it. Akari had only remained in her room when she had been unconscious and had awoken she had felt the soreness around her body, and the brutal grinding nightmares in her head. One's she thought she could avoid.

Somehow she felt weak. Weak that she couldn't stop hearing Kyro laughter echo around her as he chained her to the metal bed and had his way with her, she couldn't forget the pain they had induced on her and had played with her whenever they attempted to take her eyes, she had told herself many times to keep looking forward to imagining being free. It was hard. Every passing day as she was taken from the small cell and pressed onto a metal table and raped multiple times.

She felt her heart pound with ache, whenever she would arrive back to the cell she felt her heart light and become lighter. She wanted to ignore the pressing feeling of having Daiko or Kyro over her, to feel their nails dig into her skin as they were consumed by the waves of pleasure. She hated it. But what could she do? She could have escaped. She could have. But. She stayed for them. The Senju's. For him. She couldn't imagine escaping and seeing what would happen to them.

She never completely understood herself. To the point where she didn't mind being used for the sake of others. Odd as it seemed, she didn't dislike the idea and instead had found it reassuring, she thought that the pain and hatred could be taken out on her instead of them. She wanted to be their shield. She was experiencing so many emotions, ones she was a victim of, she hated to see those she had cared about especially those boys she had grown so close to.

"I will stay with you." She pulled away seeing as Izuna had brushed her hair away from a soft smile on his lips, she stared as he leaned forward pressing a warm gentle kiss on her forehead. She became still. She was finally back. Back with the people she had loved so much, the people she had yearned to be with, her family, her _family._ She wanted to break down again but only let out a sigh as she nodded quietly and slipped underneath the covers.

Her fingers resting around her stomach, she watched as Izuna slipped on the covers facing her. He smiled brightly at her, "I won't leave you." He spoke softly, she clicked her tongue at the top of her mouth. Izuna Uchiha, he was a boy who was written in the history books as Madara's younger brother, that was it, nothing had been stated on what he was like or how he impacted others. Just a name in a book. One she was truly experiencing, she was seeing who he really was.

Someone who had cared for her loved her, cherished and comforted her, something that wasn't mentioned in the history books. Feeling the warm hand around her hand she continued to keep her lips pinched together, she didn't feel the need to talk, all the emotions over the past months had taken over her and she felt overwhelmed with everything. Whenever her's brothers had come to visit her she would remain silent and stare at the ceiling, she had wondered why didn't they find? Why didn't they fight for her?

Two months and they never found her? She laughed at the thought. Maybe she was nothing but a pure burden on the family. Getting kidnapped and tortured for family secrets and her eyes? Was that something that was worth it? To let her live like a rat in the shadows of a dark basement, forced to be tamed like a wild animal and used? Was the Uchiha household really like this? She kept her mouth shut, she hadn't seen anything from it if she were to question her family.

She may be shunned for it, yelled at or even beaten, she still wasn't sure how her brothers were. She had only spent four years in this body and was never known to when she would disappear into another. She was constantly on the verge of thinking of that. So obediently she had kept her lips sealed shut, she had learned from past experiences that questioning those around you hadn't been the best method used. Often it was backlashed onto her.

"Izuna." She croaked softly, her voice was scratchy and pained, the older Uchiha's eyes widened as he heard his sister talk, he hadn't heard her say a single word. He would only see her stare into the sky or the ceiling aimlessly like she was constantly thinking and was ignoring the world around her. He clenched his fingers around her's pulling his slightly bigger body closer to her, he remained silent. He wasn't sure what she was going to say, but he remained quiet.

"Can I sleep alone?" Her voice was soft. He froze for a moment, he was expecting her to cry in his arms and reveal everything to him and for him to struggle to comfort her, or for her to throw himself into him and hug her. Yet, the words of her wanting to be alone had slammed him harder than he ever expected, he gulped slowly as he stared at her. Her blue eyes had been the only thing that had shined in the room, whether they were dull or not, they had always shined.

Izuna took his other hand and wrapped it around her small hand, "I promised to never leave you again." He spoke slowly, he didn't know what she was going through. He couldn't read her mind or understand her emotions. The girl who had always jumped and laughed around him had been dull and acted like she never knew what emotions were. He wasn't certain what exactly had happened to her over the past two months she had been kidnapped, however, he remembered seeing her.

Bloody. She was so bloody. Everything was everywhere. Her hair filled with mud, her face filled with bruises and markings, while her arms where lined with wounds and a bloody mess. He could only gasp when he had seen her, she was his younger sister, he had cried because of how much pain she was in, how much she had faced by herself. Their father had ordered for Izuna to be taken away and locked in his room, he was forbidden from seeing his sister for a week no matter how much he had attempted.

Though when he had first seen her, he watched as the maids had wrapped the bandages on her arms, ones that seemed to be lined up her arms in odd directions. Izuna may have been young, but he wasn't a fool. He was sure those wounds were inflicted by a whip. He could only watch in horror as the maids covered her arms, he didn't know what happened to her, but it was more than enough to change her. More than enough to make her lose herself.

"I-I promised to not leave you." He narrowed his eyes, he didn't want her to be alone. She had been alone for so long without, he couldn't see her, she was alone without anyone to help her, and he cursed himself promising he wouldn't leave her. He was her older brother, meaning he was supposed to protect her, he was supposed to shed her from everything bad. But, here he was attempting to comfort someone who faced more pain than he could ever.

She stared at him and Izuna had watched helplessly as the dark look spread through her eyes, "fine." She breathed out as she pulled her hands from his grip and turned around, tugging on the sheets softly to cover her small body. He stared at her small back and watched as the peek of the sleeping robe had revealed some of her flesh, the marking behind her neck was filled with a wound, one that looked to be scarred. Izuna gritted her teeth.

He didn't want her to feel alone. He wanted her to see that he was going to protect her from now on. That he was going to be with her.

The young boy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her lightly against her chest, "I will always be with you. No matter what." Izuna expected her to mumble complaints at him but was shocked as he felt her relax in his arms and was soon sleeping. He sighed lowly, feeling the light of the moon shine through the crack of the door, how could he protect her? He pressed his head deeper into the pillow feeling the brush of her hair against his face.

He immediately blushed at the unconscious feeling, his lips screwed together in hopes of stopping the alarming feeling. He wanted to be closer to her, to feel her skin against his, this was normal right? This was the feeling of loving your younger sister, right? It's normal, right?

Akari had felt her darkness consume her, she appeared to be in another world a place far from the household of the Uchiha's, without the presence of her brother's or father, she simply stared in the darkness. She was used to the feeling. The feeling of being alone in a place she didn't belong too, to feel like everyone in the world hadn't cared about her. She was sure she wasn't the only one to feel like this. People in the era had lost the ones they had loved daily, they would feel alone as well.

She sighed helplessly, she hated the nightmares she had. To feel powerless, when she knew she was stronger than that. To feel your purity taken away from you, she hated it dearly. She lifted her head, feeling the sting of pain around her wrists and ankles, she looked around in horror seeing as the darkness had eventually begun to subtly fade and the darkness instead was replaced with the placed with the location she had hated, the place she had feared.

Dark walls, scattered furniture, and a cold metal table. Her insides screamed to run, to use any method of getting away from her. She then heard the laughter the sound pounding in her head as she looked at her wrists and ankles, pulling harshly at her wrists she had a blistering feeling of her wrists but ignored the sight of her flesh tearing at her own will. Her voice became low as she pleaded with herself, "no. No. No." She tugged at her wrists harder.

She was in hell. This had to be it.

Feeling the touch of a feather on her leg, she looked down, seeing the wide smile stretched on his lips and the haunting piercing yellow eyes. Her breathing became heavier, "l-leave me alone!" She shouted, her voice ringing loudly in her eyes, this had only added to his excitement as he looked at her, a look of desire and lust filling his eyes as he wrapped his hand around her leg completely covering it. She felt the tug on her hair as she was forced to look up, one that belonged to a bloody man.

Daiko? She had killed him. Right? She did.

"You will never escape." He voice was low and haunting, she screamed. Louder than she ever did before. In horror as she watched as Kyro swiftly leaned down and ripped away the ripped clothing from her body, his long and thick fingers roamed her skin with ease as he leaned down pressing a gentle and bitter kiss on her skin before looking at her with a wide smile, his eyes bright and his eyes gleaming with utter happiness. He breathed out as his fingers roamed towards her thigh.

"No one will love you. Only me." He breathed out as he pulled out a kunai, dragging it across her leg, she screamed in the pain. She didn't care about anything. She didn't care that she didn't want to not give them any pleasure in what they were by screaming, they didn't care anymore, she just wanted to go home, to never feel this burning pain, pain that felt so real. She was fooled into thinking this wasn't a dream and reality, but it was sad, this had been the reality of one of the many days she was taken advantage of.

The laughter of Daiko and Kyro pounding in her head, Kyro pushed her legs up with a wide grin, "now be a good girl." He peered at her as she felt the dark gazes on her body as she looked around, seeing the other men surround her and hearing the clicks of their belts in horror. She shook her head wildly, "p-p-please!" She begged she was going crazy! She wanted to escape this place. She had an idea. She could do it. Use the jutsu. The self-sacrificing jutsu.

Through much struggling and an awkward angle, she was urging herself to pressed her hand into the beginning of the sign, "I-I can't!" She cried out. She didn't want to use the jutsu anymore. The tears freely flowing as she looked at Kyro, watching the beads of sweat roll down the corner of his eyebrow as he grunted, she wanted to be with her family, to be with everyone. To be with Kanato again. She cried out even harder feeling the hands wrap around her body and hear the free words from the men around her.

"I-I'll be good!" She struggled out. Kyro paused for a moment as he looked up to Daiko with a wide grin who replicated his features, "j-just p-please s-stop." She forced out, the attitude of being impossible and strong had faded as she couldn't control herself and begged for mercy. Feeling the hand wrap around her neck she looked at Kyro, he seemed more happy, more excited, more thrilled to be breathing. She watched as his twisted lips curled upwards.

"Good." He breathed out. Pressing a moist kiss to her lips, she cried and cried harder than ever before. Her heart pounding in agony, _**"child."**_ She looked above seeing the Demon, he was static and simply stared at her, his emotions hidden from the surrounding darkness and the sight of his sharp white teeth were revealed, why was he putting her through this? For what? His enjoyment? To feel happy at seeing her pain? She never understood all the lives she had experienced, why they were filled with such darkness and loneliness, such cruelty and brutal environment, she never understood.

She continued to cry, _**"do you feel the pain? To feel the wanting of never feeling such things? Do you?"**_ He questioned her, she shouted, "I-I do!" She nodded in response, the Demon had been the reaper at the end of her death, but he had been appearing at odd times in between her death. Why? He swirled around her for a few moments as Kyro and Daiko along with the other men continued their ways, she hissed at the burning pain in her skin.

 _ **"Humans feel pain. You didn't. Spoiled child. Understand, this is the price you pay."**_ He shifted again, this time he stood above her, his sharp teeth flashed at her as she stared at him hopelessly. She wanted to die. She wanted everything to end. She didn't care to make this life better. She didn't care about what happened in the world she lived in, she didn't care. She wanted to give up. But she knew she was cursed and would be forced to live in another body, right?

He breathed out the sound rumbling through the air, _**"you humans take everything for granted. Feel the pain. Understand what those were forced too."**_ She breathed out hearing his words watching as he disappeared and was brought back to the reality of feeling Kyro force himself on her, she was still for a moment, her tears stilled as she looked above at the ceiling that appeared to extend for meters and meters. Deeply breathing out.

She was brought to the cruel realization of the Demon's words, the Demon had wanted her to feel pain every life, though at times he had granted her a nice life. However, it appeared that the Demon had understood the pain of humans, ones who didn't have the best of lives, she could only think, was the Demon making the lives of those who had lived at the times? To make her feel the pain they had went through when she hadn't in her first life?

To make her see that the world wasn't perfect in every era, every clan, every village, and that pain was something universal and hadn't stuck to one person. Whether it was emotional, spiritual, physically and mentally, it had impacted many people and could go unnoticed by the human eye, because pain wasn't always something that had been inflicted on one's skin but rather themselves, their emotions their beings and impacted who they were.

Huh?

She was sucked out of the darkness and instead had bolted upright, feeling the sweat cover her entire skin and the sound of her heart pounding against her ribcage, hearing the burst of sounds she turned to see Izuna. He was cradling his hand to his chest, her eyes widened as she looked down at her hands, and back to him seeing as her brothers were in the room. Their eyes wide in horror, she gasped feeling the activation of her Sharingan again.

"I-Izuna." He flinched for a moment as he looked at her, the pain-filled expression filled her eyes, "I-I-I-" She stumbled over her words, she hurt her brother. She watched as Madara held Izuna close to him his eyes narrowed at her as Ryuusuke slowly moved forward and gently pressed his hands on her shoulders, she didn't know how she hurt him. Everything just felt like reality. One she couldn't escape, she gasped out loud as she stumbled back in terror.

She really hurt him. She clenched her hands in her hair, "I-I never m-meant too!" She was startled, "h-he-they-I-I was trying to get-a-away!" Her voice was loud now as she watched the look in Ryuusuke's eyes softened, the bags underneath his eyes revealed to her with the gleam of the moon as he gently pressed her to his side. He wrapped his arms around her, she felt the warmth, something she had lacked within the cell, aside from feeling the odd warmth from Tobirama.

"Akari." She became still hearing the voice she was familiar with, she looked over to the doorway feeling as Ryuusuke slowly pulled away with a small smile. She watched in happiness as he stepped from the shadows as he beautiful face shined underneath the moon, she stepped forward, her eyes watered as she looked at him. Her heart racing as she took another step forward, watching as he smiled lightly to her, he opened his arms.

"Akari." He called out again, "everything is okay." He softly spoke, she jumped into his arms. Her wails echoing through the household eventually causing her father to awake with a start fearing something else to occur to his child, he had only arrived seeing as Akari had her arms wrapped around her older brother, Kanato, he sighed softly placing a gentle hand on his chest. It was only a reunion between siblings, he did recall that the sight of his unconscious son on the floor did appear that he lost his life.

So he didn't find it hard to believe that Akari had thought he was dead. He remained silent. Watching as she wrapped her arms around Kanato, her fresh tears spilling as the small sobs escaped her lips, she glanced up for a moment catching the sight of the bright Sharingan. He narrowed his eyes watching the two tomoe's spin, he furrowed his brows deeper focusing on his gaze on his daughter. He bit the inside of his cheek with a deep thought.

The Sharingan had been activated at the time Akari had thought Kanato had 'died' and because of that it is usually with one tomoe, but never two. He breathed out, gaining another tomoe would mean that the individual with the Sharingan would have to have trained their eyes. Forcing them to use it for long periods of time, he stepped back crossing his arms over his chest as he locked his eyes with his oldest son, he had noticed it as well.

What he couldn't help but notice was Kanato. The way the tears leaked onto his cheeks as he opened his eyes to run his thumbs over his younger sister's cheek, the bright red spinning, gasps had echoed easily as both of the siblings had cried as their Sharigan's shined so brightly with the moon and their family being their very own witness. Akari couldn't help but bury her face into his chest her tears slipping through his robe as his hand wrapped around her head pulling her close.

Kanato smiled softly as he leaned forward brushing the hair away, "you are so strong." He smiled, she shook her head, "I-I-I couldn't protect you!" She was unaware of how loud her voice was and continued to rub her tears furiously, her heart pounding as she was flushed with relief. Kanato chuckled softly at her reaction, he would have died if she had never attempted so many times to heal the wound, his sister was so talented and it seemed she ignored that fact.

"Foolish girl. You did, you saved me." He pressed a warm kiss on her forehead, she sucked in her breath relishing in the feeling. She was so happy. So happy she felt she could explode with happiness, the grateful feeling had allowed the rings of her Sharingan to spin, she smiled brightly at her older brother with the free flow of her tears. The glimmer in her eyes widened as she spotted the Sharingan in Kanato's eyes, he unlocked it.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, he was so happy, happy to have her in his arms again to feel the warmth he had lacked for many weeks. As childish as it may have seemed he cried and cried, he felt pathetic that he couldn't protect her, that she had been taken from him and was abused, he hated it, but thank the god he had been so grateful that he had her in his arms now. He didn't know how long he would survive without her, from hearing her laughter echo in his ears to the bright beautiful smile she had flashed.

"Kanato. Your eyes." Ryuusuke breathed out as bright smile fell onto his lips, his younger brother gasped as he blinked away the tears as Akari simply looked at him with the tears brimming on the edge of her eyes, he looked around everything seemed sharper, he gulped and looked down to Akari, was this the power of the Sharingan? He stared at Akari, the bubbling blue fire within her seemed to be out of control and constantly pushing and pulling around her body. He shook his head for a moment and stared harder just to see the pulsing blue, letting out a light sigh.

He looked down at Akari with a bright smile, "I unlocked it." He breathed out shakily, Akari simply curled in his arms letting him smile even brighter. He was so happy! He wanted to shout, scream and even stomp out loud, he just didn't know how to control his emotions, however, for now, he decided he would keep his lips sealed and smile as he returned the warm embrace of Akari's. Because, he had always missed her hugs, the warmth around her was something he found so drawing and captivating.

Moments had passed as Akari had spoken softly, "sorry, Izuna." She slowly moved over to him, tugging the hand of Kanato as well. She bent beside him wiping her tears harshly, her eyes red as her blue eyes shined yet again, he shook his head and kept his lips sealed as he stared at her. She breathed out lightly as she raised the palm of her hand on the cut along his forearm, she focused her eyes and soon the buzzing sound filled the air as the bright green chakra had shined.

Gasps filled the air as all the Uchiha's had looked at the youngest heal Izuna's wound, Taijime stepped forward in shock slightly revealing both his eyes as Ryuusuke could only remain shocked along with the rest of his brothers. Akari had slowly healed her brother watching as the small wound was closed, returning the palm of her hand she pulled back, Izuna lifted his arm, "g-gone!" He shouted with eagerness bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Ryuusuke leaned forward as Kanato had sent a bright smile as she curled herself in his arms, "where did you learn that from?" He questioned, she glanced up to Kanato as he craned his neck before looking at Ryuusuke any form of emotion vanishing and instead was replaced by the determination as she narrowed her eyes, she breathed out lightly and stared at him. Her fingers curled into Kanato's top as the rest of her family had stared in shock at her next words.

"Oni-chan, do you believe in resurrection?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Fate**

Two years had passed Uchiha's and Senju's had fought, the heights of death remained the same. Losing loved ones had always been something that was common, where the war between the different clans could only rage on. It was a long year for many, as Akari had managed to convince her brother's of her past and who she really was. It wasn't something that had been easy, explaining in deep details of about everything and how she had lived, but it was certainly a starting point.

The Uchiha household had remained the same, however, Okita had begun to train Akari immediately after her wounds had healed, physically wounds could have easily drifted away but emotional it had appeared that it was longer to deal with. Though, Akari with the help of her family and the loved ones around her she had been able to slowly go through the process, mainly with Kanato and Izuna, both brothers that had stuck to her like glue after she had arrived.

She had finally decided that she was going to change the future, the future between the Senju's and the Uchiha's. All she knew was that becoming more strong was something that she had to learn, from her sensory abilities to her fighting style. She had to adapt to the new-formed lifestyle, Okita, a boy who was slowly becoming a teenager had been tasked as Akari's bodyguard. Ever since he had started training her he had always been near her, whether in the next room or down the hall, he was always near.

As the year had continued Akari had grown stronger and at a time would spar with her brother's as she was growing more confident in her abilities, along with her abilities to perform medical ninjutsu, something that had been rare during the time-period in the Uchiha household. She could only search the grounds of the Uchiha's terriority and gather herbs, she was well aware that the Senju's had been better healers, but she was aware that she had one thing they didn't.

Knowledge.

With the number of lives she had lived, she had been forced to adapt to the life of a ninja and could only increase her abilities. She had also been aware of the Senju's, especially, Tobirama Senju, at odd times she would recall the sight of her kissing him and the sight of his flushed features as he stuttered but she simply couldn't forget the way he had looked so disappointed once he had seen she was an Uchiha. He looked so broken. She could only chew her lip at her memories, she had wondered how he was doing, she had thought he would hate her, that was what she had thought.

"Now. Your opponent is Izuna, are you ready?" Akari looked up to Okita, his eyes narrowed at her in slight confusion, she slowly nodded her head as she looked at Izuna. After the brother's had faced the truth behind Akari they had noticed they had underestimated, hell, the entire Uchiha household had, therefore, when she had easily acted like she knew things they could only watch in amazement. It had been hard not to believe her, based on everything.

From the medical ninjutsu, the ability to control chakra so easily, and especially the way she had killed those men. It had certainly appeared like she had done it million's of times, yes, she had been their younger sister, but they had to acknowledge she simply wasn't someone who was younger than them and naive, the individual who had taken it the most serious was Kanato. Only he had smiled through it and hugged her. His actions towards her hadn't changed, only loved her more than before.

No matter what he was told, he had loved her, whether a woman had been the bodies of many or not, he had loved her like his younger sister. He had always been aware that something was strange about her, from her actions, her aura and even the walk she had talked. He had known something about her was different than other Uchiha girls at that age. However, he was slightly disappointed when he was told about her, and only smiled through everything, that was all he could do.

"Yeah. Don't think I will go easy on you." Izuna bent his knees slightly getting into position snapping Akari into reality, she narrowed her eyes as she slowly took her stance, the stance had been something that was different for her. It was one she had been taught by Okita, it was to remain both on the offensive and defensive, overall a neutral stance, quick to attack and quick to defend. She flickered her eyes at her older brother, she had known his weakness and the fact he was right-handed, and that he always takes three steps back before performing a jutsu.

The years of watching her brother's fight had made her more aware of their weakness than they knew themselves, "be careful, Akari." Kanato called out. He alongside with the rest of their family members had eagerly watched, after the Elders and the rest of the Uchiha clan had been aware of the power of the youngest Uchiha they had always been eager to see her. When she would fight or train, they had initially been shocked. The Elders originally had planned to marry her off at the age of 13 and create more heirs for the clan.

But the entire clan had been shocked when the news spread of her abilities to perform medical ninjutsu and for her to able to easily kill grown men at her age, they had always forced the Uchiha women to be the housewives and remain docile, but no matter what it appeared that Akari had been too loud and outstanding in attracting the right attention she had wanted, especially when it required for her to change the opinions of others. Especially since she had been the first Uchiha of the five to unlock her Sharingan.

Because of the wave of interest they had decided that they would hold a small tournament, for the children, between the ages of 6-10. It had been decided that the children of the Uchiha household boy or girl would be given the right to fight and show their strength by participating in battles among their other clan members. And the result of the winner who been given one of the hidden scrolls of the clan and a set of armor, it wasn't much but for children, at the age of wanting to become stronger, it had granted the interest of many.

Out of the five children, only three could participate, which were Madara, Izuna, and Akari. Madara being the eldest among the three and well known for his strength and ability had easily beat his opponents, Izuna also being able to easily defeat his opponents along with the use of his cleverness and trickery while Akari had been the biggest surprise of them all. She had used all three, from the brute strength, intelligence, and trickery.

Now on this specific day, it had become a test of siblings, who was the strongest? And who was the weakest? Everyone had known Madara and Izuna's strength but they had also underestimated Akari, was it possible that she was stronger than both of her brothers. Akari had been excited ever since Okita had mentioned it to her, she wanted to test her strength and see if she could truly defeat her brothers, she had nothing to lose, she had already had gained respect from many of the clan members by being able to perform medical ninjutsu.

"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me." She breathed out as she twisted the short sword in her hand so easily, the sword acted like an extension of her arm and moved as one with her. Izuna narrowed his eyes as Okita raised his hand as both of them ready themselves, with a sharp swing of his hand Okita and brought his hand down with ease. Immediately both of the siblings clashed, they would fight until one was unconscious or until the other had admitted defeat and given up, both were stubborn so it was sure to end with one being unconscious.

Akari pressed her sword against Izuna's his eyes glowing with excitement as they broke off before they entangled again, Akari leaned forward for a moment and caught him off guard as she pushed his sword aside, his grip flattering for a moment as she swiped her feet at his legs, Izuna quickly jumped and raised his sword to slam it down onto her. She quickly reached up as the sound of clanging metal echoed on the battlegrounds, both of the children fierce in their movements.

Izuna gritted his teeth as he stepped back, precisely three steps as Akari had predicted, he quickly began to perform a jutsu, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu." The small boy had performed the infamous jutsu that the Uchiha's were well known for, fire style jutsu's. The flick of the flame had expanded and was spinning with the undying flames, the fireball was massive, bigger than Akari expected as she slid back and quickly countered it with a water style jutsu.

She sucked in her breath feeling the pressing eyes on her figure, "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu." With a swift action, the thick water dragon formed around her body and quickly with a roar had leaped at the large fireball, Akari breathed out feeling as her Sharingan was brought to the real feeling as it spun and was active. She narrowed her eyes watching as the dragon and the fireball collided, immediately creating steam around them, she was unwillingly sucked into the steam but only smirked.

She was at a great advantage, she had the Sharingan and her brother didn't. She dashed into the steam obviously able to notice as Izuna struggled to keep his eyes focused around his surroundings, she swiftly landed behind him slamming the hilt of her foot into his back, he groaned out loud as she quickly appeared in front of him and slammed her fist under his chin he stumbled back in response as he quickly swiped at her again but only missed as she had faded into the smoke.

His vision had flattered as he struggled to find her but Akari had only watched him from the distance with the help of her eyes, she stepped forward focusing her chakra around her hand and with urgency she had made herself known watching as her brother looked behind too late as she slammed her fist into his cheek, she watched helplessly as the boy soared through the smoke and into the clearing. She easily stepped out of the clearing clenching her sword, watching as Izuna had slowly got to his feet.

He was stubborn. She wasn't sure if she was enjoying that. Her eyes narrowed as Izuna smirked, "got you." He breathed out, she sucked in her watching as the explosive tag gleamed in front of her. She stepped back in a haste to avoid it but gulped watching as the light flicker and her hands went to the tiger hand-sign as she quickly performed the substitution jutsu, she felt her breath leave her as the light exploded around her and the sound of the explosion went off.

The Uchiha's had seemed eager, seeing as Izuna managed to get Akari when she knew she was at an advantage, he managed to slip an explosive tag. Ryuusuke's eyes narrowed as he watched along with Madara and Kanato, however, among them Taijima wanted to be surprised. He had heard great things from Okita about the advancement of Akari's training, he wanted to see the fruits of her training and see if she truly was as she strong as he claimed, however, he sighed as he watched the smoke clear again.

Akari laid on the floor unconscious, he furrowed his brows as he looked at her figure, many of the Uchiha's had shaken their heads in disappointment, they had all secretly voted for Izuna to win. However, some had doubted seeing that Izuna would win comparing to when Akari had killed all those men, Izuna leaped to his feet with a wide grin but felt the burn in his chest, he wasn't entirely happy with hurting her. He stepped forward as he glanced at Okita.

The boy had a slight show of disappointment as he raised his hand, "Izuna Uchiha, you have hereby declared the wi-" Izuna felt the gasp slip through his parted lips as he felt the cold metal pressed against his neck, and the presence of the girl behind him, his eyes widened as he looked ahead seeing as the body of Akari had disappeared and instead was replaced with the sight of a mere log, he flickered his eyes hearing the small chuckle behind him.

"I win." She breathed out, the hushed voices of the Uchiha had rung as they watched Akari pressed her sword against her brother, Izuna gritted his teeth, he was for sure going to battle this until he had no strength. His father was watching him, his brothers were watching, everyone was watching them, he couldn't simply just give up because Akari had slipped behind him. He quickly lifted his kunai and clashed it with Akari's short sword, she stepped back watching as he charged.

Her eyes wavered for a moment, she hadn't expected him to quickly fight back, she had thought he would give up and admit defeat. She cursed mentally, she was angry, the winner of the match would have to fight Madara and if she were to compete against her older brother she would need to conserve her chakra. She breathed out as Izuna pressed his kunai against her sword, he leaned forward, clearly having the advantage of his shock factor.

His dark hair fluttered in the winds as Akari's had smoothly followed, both siblings evenly matched in their cursed beauty had not only magically hypnotize others around them by their beauty but by their strength and the fact that they were easily underestimated. Akari's eyes moved around his body in search of a change in his movements, if she had seen a weakness she was sure to use it to her advantage, she heaved her breathing as Izuna pressed the kunai harder before quickly grabbing another from his robe and pressed harder onto her.

Akari may have been the _cursed woman_ with the knowledge of many jutsu's and secrets, but she was in the body of a mere child. One that was growing and her opponent was her brother, older and physically stronger, no matter what she had been known for she was still at a disadvantage. She stumbled back but quickly watched as Izuna leaped forward with a quick swipe of the kunai, she leaned back, feeling the ache in her lower back as the kunai had missed her.

In response, she lifted her right leg in an attempt to get him, but he easily dodged it and flipped backward, his movements smooth and easy. She watched as he took an offensive stance, his eyes clear with determination as he stared at her, "I am not going to give up." She bit the inside of her mouth for a moment, secretly she was excited, she had been pleased by the fact that her brother wasn't someone to underestimate and give up, he was determined.

"Never expected you too." She breathed out as she swiped the sweat above her brow, she was nervous now, the match was taking longer than she expected and she still lacked stamina. She calmed her raging senses for a moment and inhaled deeply, she was thinking too much, this wasn't a simple spar between siblings. This was something more. Bigger than she could imagine. The match had shown who was the strongest and weakest, but it also was a demonstration to see if she is capable as a ninja and not a woman.

If she could be a ninja in this life while being a woman, which was frowned upon, losing this match could mean she would fail and lose everything she had argued and gone against the Elders for. If she were to win the match she would still have to face Madara, but it had been a step to showing that she was strong and capable, and not a mere young girl who couldn't handle anything thrown at her. Her family had yet to know what she truly had been through those past weeks away from the household.

Gulping for a moment, "you have gotten stronger." She watched as Izuna's gaze wavered for a moment as the posture in his left leg had flattered for a moment, she sucked in her breath and narrowed her eyes before locking them with her brother's. That was it. She grinned. She found his weakness and now to exploit it. She smiled softly at her brother before twirling the sword in her hands as she looked at him, she stepped back before smoothly placing it in the sheath.

Reaching up she began to perform another jutsu, one the Uchiha's had been familiar with, "Doton: Dosekiryu." She quickly formed the last needed handseal before slamming her fist into the ground, she watched as Izuna's eyes had widened, the Uchiha's hadn't been fond of the element of the earth and stuck to fire in most cases, but earth at times had been favored in individuals. Though this was something that was used in battle often, something Izuna had yet to still experience.

The jutsu was something that had been easily used as a method to distract your opponent and catch them off their guard, therefore, they will expect the unexpected. Izuna gripped his kunai as the wave of the earth had risen and rolled towards him, almost similar to wild wave and moved towards him intensely, he could no longer see the small figure of Akari as he was too occupied with the wave, he quickly jumped up and landed onto the branch of the nearby tree.

It was quick and fast, something he had struggled to keep up but kept focused despite his pumping nerves. He breathed out watching as the large wave of the earth was halted and the movement had stopped, he sucked in his breath as he looked around, his eyes scanning for any signs of anything out of the ordinary, "Katon: Blazing shuriken dance!" The shout of the jutsu took him off of his guard as he watched the dozen small fireballs rushed towards him.

He jumped back able to avoid a few until he felt the brutal pain on his shoulder and the slicing pain cut into his skin. His hand immediately went up to the wound, grounding his teeth he managed to avoid a few of them but had received wounds regardless, looking at the _fireballs_ that had landed into the ground he had seen that the shurkiens had been marked into the ground. His eyes widened, she had managed to conceal the shurikens with her flames, he hissed lowly at the sting of pain, she was clever, clever than he expected.

However, he was still determined, he was going to win. He steadied his feet as he looked around in search of Akari, in front, behind, to the left and to the right. Where was she? He looked around, he had to see her, she had to be somewhere. He attempted to step forward, but gasped as he felt the small hand wrap around his left leg, he groaned in pain as he looked down at the protruding hand from the ground. His eyes widened as he felt his stomach jump as he was pulled into the ground.

Izuna shut his eyes tightly expecting a wave of pain, but he could only feel the tap on his head. He opened his eyes seeing the wide smile across Akari's eyes and bright gleam in her eyes as she looked at him, she sat right in front of him with her sword resting on the ground, "I think I win." He looked around in an attempt to move his body but was unable, he gritted his teeth as he tried to shake only to feel the intense eyes of his youngest sister in front of him.

A small smile on her lips. Okita had than moved over to their side, "can you continue?" He asked, his eyes locking with Izuna, who only turned away in anger and grumbled. He couldn't move at all. He huffed, "I concede." He breathed out, Akari grinned as she placed her hands in a seal and released him from his position, the sounds of clapping echoing in both of their ears. Akari tilted her head as she eagerly bounded towards Kanato who opened his arms widely with a big smile.

"I won!" She buried her face into his chest, her older brother laughing as he praised he, quickly he looked over to Izuna who looked downward as Madara teased him to losing to Akari. "you did an excellent job as well." Izuna bit the inside of his cheek as he heard the praise, the blush crossing his features as he watched Akari curl around Kanato and Ryuusuke who laughed. He narrowed his eyes hearing as Madara continued to tease him.

He didn't like that Akari had been carelessly hugging them, in fact, he hated it. He hated the attention she had given her elder brothers. He only _wanted_ her to focus on him, he wanted her too hug him and wrap her arms around him. Feeling the tap on his head he shook his head looking up at Madara's dark eyes, "everything okay?" He nodded as he went over to the porch as one of the maids had provided him with a warm towel as he sat down.

"You did great." Hearing the deep voice he looked up to his father, seeing the single eye exposing to him watching him deeply. He sucked in his breath as he glanced over to Akari for a moment, "I lost." He breathed out, his father had quietly nodded before taking a seat next to him. He flinched seeing as he done so but remained silent when he did so, licking his lips he pressed the warm towel to his face relaxing at the warm feeling as it spread across his body.

He had believed that his father would immediately ridicule him for losing to his younger sister, the one who had gained her Sharigan and known a diverse amount of jutsu's one that the clan never knew of. He thought that he would insult him, instead, he is doing something else? Feeling the gentle hand on his shoulder he looked to Taijima as he sent him a small smile one that looked to be a tipped smile, "you are still learning. Don't forget that." Izuna simply stared at him, was this a pity party?

"You already beaten so many people before, losing once doesn't mean you are weak. No, it proves that you have things to improve on, yes, but not weak." Izuna bit the inside of his cheek, his father had meant to say he wasn't perfect? He hadn't been up to his standards. Tajima breathed out staring at his young son's face, "being strong doesn't always mean its always physical. No, it requires mental strength as well." Hearing one of the Elders call upon him he made a swift move and got up.

Izuna was still young. He needed to understand that physical strength isn't the only thing that is important and rather being mentally strong as well could complete an individual, and from the looks of it, he was in need of it. He looked up staring at Akari as one of the maids had handed her a cup of tea as she flashed them a beautiful smile, leading the older woman around her to swoon. Izuna had quietly watched as Okita had stood nearby, his posture tall.

His eyes, however, remained glued to Akari as he stood at his father's side. Izuna wasn't the only one to notice it but his fellow other brothers, they had been aware of Okita's job being her teacher and guard but had found the teen boy to always being around her without providing any space to her. Madara especially had gotten frustrated at points, he had found Okita being around Akari too much to his liking. He had a strong understanding of his young sister's personality and the way she easily grabbed the attention of others.

From her bubbly and happy attitude to her serious and determined traits, everything about her had been different from what Uchiha's were expected to be. Somehow being different was something that the Uchiha's had learned to love more, especially since she was growing, and with her growing strength, she had become one of the most desirable children in the clan. Many men had already asked for their son's to marry her in the future, of course, their father had declined.

Tajima had learned to think of his children first and decided that in the future if Akari wanted to get married she will be the one to decide, leading many of the Elders to be angered, but of course, Akari had cared and was solely focused on the idea of becoming stronger. Akari smiled at the maid, "thank you, Kon." The maid giggled as Akari wrapped her hands around the maid's waist, who blushed at the action and couldn't help but smile.

After a long hour and a half, it had been decided that Madara and Akari would fight, Akari had only nodded and jumped off of Ryuusuke's lap and onto the battlefield. Madara gave a stern nod and moved towards the battlefield, watching as Akari gave him a small smile. Her eyes brightened as she stared at her older brother, she felt the excitement rush through her blood and hear the pounding of her own heart in her ears. She was going to fight her older brother. Madara.

If that wasn't exciting enough, she didn't know what was? However, she simply seemed entertained as she twirled the sword around her fingers as Madara had narrowed his eyes at her, he had watched her fight before, meaning he had been aware of her fighting style. Now she would have to completely change everything. Taking a deep breath she watched as Okita had gotten into position, he raised his single hand in the air before looking between the siblings, ensuring they were ready.

"The fight between Akari and Madara Uchiha will commence," he paused, "on y-" The loud shout had shattered the tense atmosphere around the two, "my Lord!" A teenage boy had run down the porch clutching a document between his fingers as everyone looked at him like a madman, he breathed out heavily and paused gaining the attention from Taijima as he stepped forward. He stood tall as he looked down at the small boy, the boy looked up in a rush a bead of sweat running down his neck.

"T-The scouts. They had found a clue for the kidnappers." He breathed out, Tajima's eyes widened as he took the document quickly scanning it and thoroughly reading the words written on it. He sucked in his breath, the scouts he had placed had found a location that had been known, it had been an underground hideout, and from the information provided everything had been put away neatly and all evidence of the people there had vanished. Like they knew the scouts would get there.

Tajima clenched the paper as he continued on, apparently, the individuals had left questionable notes, all that had been regarding Akari. One of the notes provided had been detailed in what they had done to her, he sucked in his breath feeling the pulsing anger course his body as he read the words, the writing of the scout being barely understood as he made out that the scout didn't feel pleased finding out what happened to her. He rolled the paper up and tucked it into his breast pocket, it had been two years, and they finally had a lead.

He looked over to Akari who watched him her lips pinched together and her eyes blank, she hadn't told anyone, no one knew of what happened to her. But, now her father had known, he had known everything, he had believed what those people had written simply because his gut had pinched him in anger that the words were written were most likely true. He knew now. He knew why she didn't smile when she woke up. And when she remained docile for the few months, at the end of the day _woman_ or not, she was a person his child someone who wasn't supposed to experience anything like that.

"This event will be canceled, Ryuusuke, Kanato, Izuna and Madara gear up we will be going out." He headed straight towards his room for his supplies, he was going directly there to see what happened. He wasn't pleased by the words, he needed to see this place, he needed to gain an understanding of what happened there, and he knew for a fact he wasn't going to rest until he had answers. Somehow that would revolve going back to Akari.

Akari could only watch as Madara had quickly run after there father with her brother's quickly following, the other Uchiha's nodded to each other and immediately scattered leaving Akari on the battlefield with Okita. She breathed out looking around, a fight with the Senju's? She bit the inside of her lip as she charged after her father, she made a beeline straight to his room, seeing as he was rummaging through his draws and hooking his weapons around his waist.

She clenched her fists, "father." He continued on, "father!" She shouted. He paused looking over his shoulder, the single Sharingan exposed. She gasped at his eyes, "what." He barked as he moved towards her as she marched into his room, seeing the scrolls and paperwork scattered across his room. Everything had been in complete chaos, everyone looked as if they were preparing to fight, the last thing she was going to do was sit back and watch everyone she loved die.

Breathing out sharply she narrowed her eyes, "let me come." Tajima narrowed his eye, "no." He turned away and gathered his weapon pouch, she curled her fists tighter. She had shown how much she had grown over the years, she wasn't a child that could be easily beaten, so why was he denying her from coming, she narrowed her eyes watching as he walked around her. Ignoring her presence, this was something that had angered her even more.

"I am coming." She narrowed her eyes as she stepped forward, Taijima sharply turned around clearly angered, "no and that's final." She raked a hand through her hair, "if you are fighting I am coming too! I am strong enough I can protect myself." He became still for a moment and Akari was sure that he would agree to it, but his shoulders slumped as he turned to her, his eyes flickered downwards and the sight of his Sharingan was gone and replaced by his dark eye.

"You cannot come." Akari felt her blood boil, what if something happened to her brother's or father? It wasn't labeled when they would die exactly in the textbooks just said they had passed away, that could have been any day, especially with the life expectancy of shinobis. All she wanted was to protect her brothers. Was that hard? Wanting to be with them? She couldn't stand the loss of Kanato and felt nearly destroyed when she had watched him "die" in front of her. Hell, she wasn't sure if she would be sane losing another person close to her?

He shook his head, "leave me." His voice was deep and filled with authority, but Akari had years of experience and was customed to that by now, she narrowed her eyes. Pushing her hair back, "no." The flash of anger ran through her father's body as she was expecting him to yell or throw something around his room, what she hadn't expected was the feeling of his hand swiping around her face and slamming onto the ground. She could only gasp with her eyes wide and she held the redding mark.

Tajima felt his heart crack as he heard the gasps from the doorway, he looked over in a panic seeing his sons gathered at the doorway. Ryuusuke stepped forward angered, "how could you!?" He angrily claimed as he stepped into the room, everything was falling apart. He didn't mean to hit her. Everything was just a mess, his mental state and everything that could exist. He looked down to the palm of his hand and quickly locked eyes with his young daughter.

His pride too much for him, "get out." His eyes glowing with anger, Akari didn't need to be told twice as a reminder she wasn't welcomed. She quickly burst through the porch and ran out, leaving the Uchiha siblings in a confused state as Okita had quietly followed after her, however, with her speed it seemed it was going to be a challenge for even him. Tajima kept his lips sealed looking over to his displeased sons, he didn't mean to hit her.

Sighing mentally, "let's go." He didn't make any attempts to bring up about the situation up at all. He just wanted to reach the location where his scouts were. He curled his lips together as he rushed out with his sons following close by, none of them said anything and remained quiet, he was going to be judged on his actions now. All of his sons held a special place for Akari and loved her dearly when she went missing they all had been the ones in which had been searching for her, and when finding her, that was a shock. Now from everything she had faced, having her father hit her was the last thing he wanted.

He secretly promised himself that when he had arrived back he would apologize to her. She was mature enough to understand and him. And he was hoping that his thoughts about her would be true. However, for the moment he had to be focused on his current mission, meaning he had intended to find out about those who had initially had intended to steal Akari and kill Kanato. His emotions would have to be placed to the side as he focused on his mission.

He was going to do this for him, his family, his clan and most of all for his _daughter._

Akari wasn't sure where she was anymore, all she could see was the long stretch of the stream and the calming sounds of running water over the rocks. She did know it was nearby, not like she was _entirely_ lost but she had vaguely known where she was. She took a deep breath out. Running her fingers through her hair as she kicked one of the free pebbles and working her way along the small stream, her shockingly blue eyes gathering the peaceful atmosphere around her.

Lifting her head she felt the beads of the sun touch the lids of her eyes, how calming, she needed fresh air. Feeling the slight sting on her cheek she raised her hand up and held it to her cheek feeling as used her medical jutsu on healing the swollen part of her face, she closed her eyes sadly. All she wanted was to go with them. To protect them. She couldn't imagine any one of them leaving her so soon, and that had included her father as well.

She had watched everything when he hit her, the amount of shame and guilt he had, he was an adult man who had run a clan and was constantly fighting the Senju. She had believed that her words weren't the only thing to set him off, but the amount of stress he had over the while had personally taken a toll on him and he had just gone off. Was she just giving excuses because she loved him? She shook at her own thoughts, even she was a mess.

Hearing the small mewl her ears tingled, she opened her eyes seeing the small animal down the stream. She quickened her steps getting a closer look at the animal, she watched as the two tails of the fox gently flutter as she gotten closer. Her heartbeat picked up, two tails? She questioned herself for a moment as she bent down she placed the palm of her hand watching as the blue hue filled the palm of her hand as she gently moved down the body of the fox.

She sighed in relief as the fox hadn't been in worst condition that she couldn't save it, she breathed out as she gently picked up the fox feeling the wet fur against her loose training pants, she shrugged off her long sleeve jacket, leaving her in a vest and wrapped the fox in the piece of clothing. Immediately the small fox curled into it, she quickly rushed over to the shade and sat onto the tree branch and slowly begun to heal the fox.

The bloodstains tainting the pure white fur of the fox, she gulped as she watched the tails flutter for a moment and the sight of the fox cracking a single eye open for a moment, the sharp red eye locking with her's for a moment as she gently smiled running her fingers over the tender fur, "you're okay." She whispered lightly watching as the fox closed its eyes again and rest against her lap as it was knocked out. She sighed looking at the fox.

After healing the fox she simply held it close to her chest to provide more warmth, she leaned her head against the tree feeling the graze of the warm sun against her skin. The feeling was smoothing and something she had relished, everything was happening too quickly, from feeling the palm of her father's too cradling a two-tailed fox? Could anything worse happen? She mentally laughed as she felt the brush of its hair against her skin.

The two years had been great to her, despite being a child her features had enhanced and the slight tan on her beautiful skin had shimmered along with her bright eyes that had been framed by the thick lashes. Nothing had physically affected her as she emotional affected the most. Taking a deep breath again she closed her eyes again, she supposed a small nap wasn't going to harm her? That's what she thought. Expecting to feel the presence of Okita, she was shocked by another, one that was more familiar than she expected.

Her eyes widened as she clenched the animal to her chest and the slight breeze had teased her skin creating a trail of goosebumps. She gulped as she sensed the presence, she gulped being aware of the lecture she would hear from her Uchiha guard, except she was hearing the soft crunches of the leaves and the sound of the steps. Watching as his body had come from the shadows of the forest to the bright light, she sucked in her breath, her eyes growing wide.

The boy she had seen two years ago had stood in front of her, a shocked expression etched onto his handsome features, his dark brown hair matted against his forehead his eyes locked upon her's as he became still both of the children simply stared at each other for moments, both in which assuming that the time around them had suddenly stopped. He took a cautious step forward, his hands clenched at his side as he stared at her as Akari felt her heartbeat pick up.

"Kawarama." She breathed out, "Akari?" He appeared puzzled as his eyes screwed in a confused expression. Senju and Uchiha, both in which stood meters away had simply looked at each other, in amazement, relief, and disappointment, except the stand-off, hadn't been one that was met on the battlefield but simply one near a lake where the only battle that seemed to exist was the one with their very own emotions.

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **I WANT TO LITERALLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT HONESTLY! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS FANFICTION WOULD GET ANY READERS AT ALL AND SIMPLY WROTE FOR MY OWN ENTERTAINMENT, ALL THE SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE OGGGG!**

 **IT SERIOUSLY MAKES MY DAY WHEN YOU GUYS COMMENT ABOUT IT AND IT MAKES ME EVEN WANT TO WRITE FASTER AND POST A CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

 **SORRY FOR THE CAPS!**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! What do you guys thinking about Kawarama and Akari meeting again? Good? Bad?**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Cursed _Woman_**

 **Chapter Eight: Contract**

She stared at him her eyes slightly widened as she had taken in his appearance, she cradled the fox closer to her chest seeing the flicker of anger cross his eyes. He stepped forward his eyes wide and lips parted, she sucked in her breath staring at him. The sound of their pounding heart rates and the echo of the drifting waters had been the only thing constant, she licked her lips, she wasn't sure what to do, what to say? She was puzzled.

However, she kept her lips pinched tightly watching as Kawarama stepped forward, "y-your alive." He breathed out, Akari stared quietly and kept her body calm. He didn't reach for his weapon meaning she was almost certain that Tobirama hadn't mentioned that she was an Uchiha, for what? She gulped. He his eyes briefly ran over the fox in her hands and stepped forward, he wanted to say million of things, what she was doing here? How was she alive? But the loudest question he had was, why she had left them?

He was confused. He didn't know what to think over the series of months and simply continued on with his life, he had always thought about her shocking and bright eyes and her amazing skills of medical ninjutsu, eventually, his older brother Harishima and his father, Bustuma, had heard his mumbling thoughts about the young girl and seemed intrigued. Yet, through all the rumors from both him and Itama, Tobirama had been the one silenced whenever her name appeared.

Simply all he could and watch his older brother continue into his habits and constantly train, he had never pulled him away ask about the girl. He had always felt a string of guilt in his chest and his overwhelming nerves would overtake him whenever he had finally made the decision to bring her up. Regardless of how many times he thought of it, he had never done it. He had already gotten used to the feeling of keeping his mouth shut and acting like nothing happen, so he continued on.

Explaining to his father would mean revealing the nature of the those cursed dungeons and the horror's they had exposed on the group of children. He remained docile and ignored it. Though the experience he had felt would always remain at the back of his head, as he could remember the sounds of his own screams echoing around him. He couldn't relive the experience by trying to tell someone, he was a Senju someone who had pride in who they were and strong, not a weak boy who complained about his problems.

"Yes, I am." Her voice was smooth and gentle as she slowly stroked the fur of the animal in her hands, she looked down to the fox and kept her lips sealed as she heard Kawarama step forward. His eyes dancing along her small figure as he gulped, he curled his fists at his sides and gulped feeling his racing heartbeat as he struggled out the single question. Licking his lips he quickly raked a hand through his hair, "y-you left us-Why?" He questioned his emotions all over the place.

She took a deep breath and looked at him, her eyes clear with any thoughts, "I couldn't go with you." She leaped off the tree gracefully, her hair drifting in the air as the locks of her hair cascaded down her back, he sucked in his breath as he stepped closer to her, a part of him feared she would vanish like before. She sighed softly stroking the fur of the animal in her hands as she looked into the forest deeper, she wanted to reveal everything to him, but even she knew the consequences of her actions wouldn't be her favour.

Pinching her lips together, she walked towards the forest deeper, hearing the light steps of Kawarama behind her. He gasped as he looked around and suddenly gripped her forearm, finally managing to make her fully face him. He felt his heart jumped, he had thought she was beautiful from before, but now it only seemed like she was more pure, stronger and determined. Her delicate features doing nothing more than given that she was an innocent child.

"Stop." He breathed out, he felt his cheeks flush, was it from the confusion? Or was it from her? He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that she was suppose to be with them, his family, the Senju, she glanced away for a moment before fully staring at him. Her eyes cold and the tip of her nose slightly red along with underneath her eyes, was she crying? He leaned forward watching her carefully, "were you cry-" He watched the flicker in her eyes, "I was not." Her voice was strained.

He could easily see that "listen-come with me. You can be with me. Safe. Together with me and my family, Tobirama, Itama, and our older Harishama, will be there. We will protect you." She smiled softly at his words as his brows rose in confusion, she gently pried his fingers off of her arm, "Kawarama. You are very sweet to offer me." She smiled softly, making the slightly older boy shocked at her actions, it appeared like she was older than she actually seemed like she was mature.

"I am safe. I am with my family. I can't just leave them because we have our problems, you understand?" He stared in her eyes. He knew what her words had meant, he had his problems with his father whenever they had sent children out onto the battlefield, he could remember attempting to fight his father about one of his cousins from going onto the battlefield. She was merely only 8, a beautiful and bubbly girl, but she had been killed alongside with her father and brother in battle.

He fought and fought. The only thing he could remember was feeling the palm of his father's hand against his cheekbone, as he would be placed in a cage alone and isolated from the rest of his clan as a part of recognizing his punishment. But, he loved his father. He had hated the ways he had done his stuff, but he knew that his father had hated it too, sending small children onto a battlefield and only to be killed. It was something cruel that both the Uchiha and Senju had done, but that didn't stop them from continuing.

Harishama had been the eldest of them and had constantly preached about peace, and ending the war with the Uchiha but it seemed that both sides had been serious and didn't want to give up as they fought the other side for the revenge of those they had loved dying. Kawarama had always looked up to his brother for that, and because of that, he had constantly tried to be like him, to follow his ways, to get stronger and be noticed by his clan for abilities.

He gulped, "I-I understand." He nodded as he gently removed his hand from her forearm, she smiled brightly and laughed softly, her voice was gentle and soothing, he couldn't help but simply stare at her. She was so calming something of what fresh air had felt like, whenever she had smiled it seemed that everything around him had vanished. In the cage, they had been held in he was sure one of the reasons he held onto his own sanity was because of her because she had allowed her troubles to evaporate.

"Now. This will not be the last time we see each other, two days from now I will be here at sunset. Do you think you will be able to come again?" She craned her neck as he stared at her, he slowly nodded as he bit the inside of his cheek, she smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek. Slowly she turned around and was soon engulfed by the thick trees.

Akari felt her footsteps echo around her with the chirps of birds fluttering into the sky, she took a deep breath and remained silent. Breathing out the tight feeling in her chest she glanced at the fox in her hand, she had never seen such a thing before and therefore when it had awoken she would question it, if possible, somehow she knew this was a sign, a sign of something. Feeling the crisp breeze against her arms she watched as Okita had landed in front of her.

She blinked unfazed at his actions as she passed him, his hard eyes glued to her body as he quickly followed her, "are you okay?" He asked softly, Okita hadn't favored talking but when he did it happened to be very soft. His father, Katsu, had always claimed that his son had enjoyed speaking with his swords than his lips, her father loved that and added him to the collection of cold-blooded soldiers, but Akari knew he was trained to be like that. Trained to be someone he didn't want to be.

"Oh, yes. Getting hit by your father? Perfect fine." She clicked her tongue as she narrowed her eyes ahead seeing as the maids had been panicking, Okita remained close behind her as she walked within the distance of the maids, who had been rushing around with towels and buckets of water. One of the maids cried out as they seen Akari, "my lady! It is terrible! Lady Sayora has gone into early labor!" She cried out, Akari increased her pace as she stopped in front of the nurse.

She nodded, "gather everything I will meet you in her room." This had been common for Akari, ever since the rest of the clan had been able to find out about her medical skills she had been tossed around easily. Especially the Elders had favored her skills, claiming that she wasn't as "useless" anymore. She could only scoff at the words of her Elders, they had known nothing about her and still had judged her for being a woman.

Once reaching her room she had wrapped the fox underneath the covers, making sure to not stifle it and rather keep it warm, she felt the smile slip her lips as the fox had let out a small mewl as it was wrapped in blankets. Behind her Okita had simply watched and kept his lips pinched tightly, Akari had wasted no time as she heard the scream from Sayora's room, she had been an aunt of her's and was heavily pregnant. Arriving at the room she was surrounded with a stressful environment, maids shaking, mess decorating the floors and the screams of her aunt.

She breathed out as one of the maids darted up to her, "Urahara. How is she doing?" Akari asked softly as she approached the screaming woman, she had been granted with the ability to become a doctor in one of her lives and was very much blessed with the knowledge she had gained from her past lives. So approaching something of the sort was something normal for her, somehow the nostalgic feeling of helping someone had always been in her blood. After dying for the third time she had thought that she wanted to help those that could continue to live, and after that, she was determined to learn and grow more.

Akari had gone to the legs of the woman and gently placed the palm of her hands on her knees, "Sayora. Breathe, you can do this." Her aunt shakily nodded as the beads of sweat had rolled down her eyebrow, Akari smiled softly. If she had shown how calm she was, she would be calmer, she could feel the heated looks from the maids around her, the rumor had been that she was excellent with the hands she was given, but she could feel the judging gazes.

The maids had been women, and just like everyone in the world, there had been a good kind of women and the bad kind of women. The maids she had been surrounded in the room had been filled with the negative type, who only wanted to gain from the Uchiha's though there had been a few who Akari had personally grown to love, Urahara, being one of the few she admired. She faced the woman and took a deep breath, she looked up steerly to her aunt.

"I need you to push." Her aunt bit her inner cheek doubting her niece, her elder brother, Taijime, had the one to say all types of nonsense about, from how she was powerful to being blessed with medical knowledge. When she had first come to the realization her niece was missing, Akari had been four, but when she returns she becomes strong and knowledgeable. There had been something that Taijime wasn't telling her, yet she didn't question it, he was the head of the clan and her older brother. She trusted him. She had to trust him.

Sayora moaned in pain as she struggled to control her breathing, "I-I can't!" She shouted helplessly, Akari pressed the palms of her hands on her knees again as the older woman struggled to keep her humanity. She was stressed and in pain, "you can." Akari smiled brightly at her with the tightness in her voice, she gulped in fear and she shook her head and Akari's eyes grew darker as the woman had only shaken her head and denied everything.

"I-I-can't!" She screamed out even harder, the maids around began to whisper as they had watched the movements of Akari. Who took a deep breath, "would you like me to pull the baby out myself by opening you up?" She raised an eyebrow, feeling the tension in the room as the maids stared at her in shock. She was so young to be saying such things, yet, it may have seemed brutal it was something that would help Sayora fear and forcefully push the baby out.

Sayora shook her head in fear, "n-no." After multiple attempts and screams that echoed along the Uchiha household, eventually attracting her dad and fellow brothers who had arrived, she had delivered her cousin who is a light and happy voice was named, "Naoki." The maids had toweled her little cousin and let Sayora hold him, Akari could only smile at the action as she turned to wash her hands and instead felt the beeding eyes of her father.

Ryuusuke and Kanato had congratulated her while Izuna had poked him, resulting in him giggling and Madara scowling at the baby. Akari had quickly exited to the room to clean herself completely, she felt the need for a hot bath and some relaxing time for herself. She needed to relax, especially after seeing Kawarama she was unsure of what to do, but all she know was that she had wanted to continue to see him. He had been kind to her along with his brothers.

"Akari." The soft voice echoed in her ears as she turned to see Izuna behind her, his eyes narrowed as he played with the tip of his fingers. He averted his eyes as he looked to the ground and then around her, Akari's eyes fell on the short sword on his back that was still attached to him, she sighed softly before crossing her arms over her chest. Izuna than finally took a deep breath and stared at her, his dark black eyes locked with her's as he stepped forward.

The creak of the floorboards briefly heard as he had done so, "are you okay?" He asked softly, she nodded as she turned away walking down the hall, "I am fine." She brushed the strand of hair behind her ear and continued down the dark hallway. She wanted to avoid hearing her brother give her the 'talk' about apologizing for her father's action if anything she was going to assume that he would come to her and talk to her himself. It wasn't the position of her elder brothers to apologize for him.

Akari sat on her futon as the maid gently rubbed her head with the towel, she looked up staring at the maid, "hm, Milady?" She was a teenager, Rika, who had taken care of her for a while every since she had returned. With beautiful deep chestnut hair and light brown eyes, she was clearly someone from the outside, seeing as she hadn't sported the famous dark-haired and dark-eyed Uchiha look, nevertheless Akari never questioned it and simply relished in the attention of the maid.

"Rika." Her voice was low as she stared at the inked words on the paper in her lap, "hm?" She softly responded as she reached around wiping the top of her head aggressively to ensure no water was left, "have you done anything, you didn't wish for?" It was a random question, but the thought had sparked Akari, she had wondered how people in this time-period had acted, that if their instincts had gotten the best of them and they had fought harder for their survival more than anything.

She paused for a moment halting her hands and coughed slightly as Akari looked up to her. Her eyes blank, "I-I have." Akari kept her lips sealed hearing the pain in her voice, she decided it was best to keep her mouth shut and let her maid take care the rest of her night duties. Akari wrapped her fingers around her body as the blanket covered her body, she pressed the side of her head into the pillow as she watched out the small window in her room.

She had met Kawarama today, would she meet him again in the next two days?

Licking her lips she closed her eyes, she would soon wake to find out that answer. However, as she soon felt the pull of sleep she gasped as she had forgotten something, forgotten she had brought the fox into her room, she gulped as she sharply lifted the covers up sending it scattered across the floor. She peered around the room, keeping her heart rate low and prepared herself for anything to happen. Her fingers wrapped tighter around the sheets as she looked around the room, in search of the small animal.

"It certainly took you long enough." The smooth voice echoed in the room as she watched the small animal creep from the shadows in front of her, she stared with wide eyes as she looked at the beautiful creature who was fully healed and appeared healthy. She gulped as she stared at the animal moved closer and closer to her until it was simply a few meters away from her. She gulped and stared into the sharp grey eyes, her instinct was automatically to defend herself, however, she didn't feel threatened at all.

She remained still as she watched the creature walk into the moonlight lighting the figure of the creature up, she clenched her fingers around the blanket and stared silently. How was she supposed to react? Cry? Run? She shook her head at her thoughts and remained calm and still, "you talk." The creature laid at the edge of the futon, resting on its bottom as the two tails behind swirled in the air gently before resting for a moment, it tilted its head for a moment.

The fox's lips spread wide as if grinning in amusement, "yes. I suppose. You are the only one to hear me so far." Her eyes widened as she felt the cold breeze against the back of her neck, "who are you?" she spoke out loud. She was sure if a maid were to pass by they would think she has officially gone mad, but somehow she was more interested in her current interaction with the being in front of her. She had faced something of the unknown, and her interest in learning everything had been almost contagious.

"They call me Kitsune b-" Without holding back she burst into the laughter, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks and the tingling feeling explore her stomach. Her mere laughter echoing in the walls of her room, the fox simply stared at her confusion, he didn't say a joke? He may be old, but he wasn't old enough to mistake his very own words. However, despite him feeling the urge to shout at the child, he felt a wave of peace, maybe it was the sound of her laughter one that had appeared innocent and light-hearted.

After all, he did keep himself in isolation for many and many years. Only being washed up on a shore of rocks, and magically being healed by this child was he granted to hear something peaceful. One that hadn't belonged to the sounds of swords clashing, or the cries of people around him. It was peaceful. He bit his tongue as he stared at the child, watching as her long black hair curled down her back and her bright alarming blue eyes lock with his for a moment as she gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

He continued to stare at her as she slowly calmed down, he had never heard a child of an Uchiha with blue eyes, it was abnormal. They were always viewed as the dark and gloomy type, but she appeared to be different, completely from what he had expected. He expected to die on the rocks, and not be saved. But, he thought he saved of a strong being, but what appeared in front of him was a child, a little girl, in his very own words.

"S-Sorry." She breathed out for a moment as she huffed gently placing her hand on her chest, "but-seriously-Kitsune?" The fox tilted its head in confusion as she giggled lightly, "don't you have a real name?" The fox lowered its eyes for a moment, name? He was never given a name, he was simply called as Kitsune, no-one had thought of a name for him, but calling him a 'fox' appeared to be something of the norm for him. He shook his head as she raked a hand through her hair, she spoke with a slight smile.

His tails wiggled as he looked at her face, she appeared more mature and calmly, however, he had noticed how easy it appeared that she would laugh and not care about manners. He felt the tilt of his lips upwards, she was different, "you need a proper name, one I can call you." Her voice was more gentle now, soft like sheep's fur and smoother than any feather he felt. He was certainly intrigued, she lifted her hands in the air and smiled brightly, one that seemed to shine upon him.

"Gekkou." He paused for a moment, "moonlight." She smiled, "for you have come to in bathe in moonlight." He felt the giddy feeling in his stomach as he looked at her, " _Gekkou_." The name rolled off his tongue slowly, he wasn't use to it, but it didn't hate it, instead, it excited him. He hid his smile as he stared at her, her eyes bright and gleaming from a strange form of happiness he wasn't known too with, he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Child," he paused watching her features change, "I am an creature, one that doesn't need to be treated like a human." The treatment he was receiving was strange to him, but somehow he was saying things to push this person away from him, the person who might just change his entire life. She narrowed her eyes but remained silent, he took a deep breath, "in order to pay for my debt I wish to form a contract." She raised her brow certainly intrigued by his words.

"Contract?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "yes. A contract."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Cursed _Woman_**

 **Chapter Nine: Saviour**

Many had thought the Uchiha clan was a clan to not be reckoned with, however, the most dangerous were the direct descendants of the leaders themselves. Tajima Uchiha's children had a deadly reputation and were well-known for their skillful abilities. They were beautiful and deadly. Many were aware that being granted such things were dangerous and were meant to bring upon chaos. Especially since most of the children had unlocked their Sharigans, especially, the youngest.

Often the whispers among the Uchihas and the maids had always labeled the youngest to be the deadliest, with her being kidnapped and appearing to have killed dozens of men. People had known the Uchiha's were individuals meant for greatness and power, and at a young age were always trained to fight, but the youngest was a _girl_ a mere child who had been always sewing or practice skills that would assist her in her being courted in the future.

Everyone had known that the child hadn't picked the sword up. She couldn't. She was constantly surrounded by the maids and or her guards. It was apparent when the Elders had found out that she had been found and with a detailed report from the eldest of the Uchiha's, Ryuusuke, the child was strong. Stronger than they thought and something like that was dangerous. They especially didn't like the fact that among the highest power of the Eldest had appreciated that a child could be a ninja as well.

Something like that was dangerous as well. If the child could waver the faith Uchiha Elders it was a problem, that would mean in the future those who had followed her would have power in other places. Few of the Elders had disliked it and always found that women's task was to maintain the household and create more heirs for the Uchiha, something like that was meant to keep the Uchiha blood pure and not tainted. This little girl was becoming a problem in the Uchiha household, and it had been secretly decided among a few that she would have to face the consequences of her power.

"Ah, did you see the fight?" One of the tall Uchiha guards had spoken as he stared into the forest a small grin on his lips and he raked a sharp hand through his hair, his dark eyes focused on the slightly wavering trees in the distance as he glanced at his close friend who sucked in his breath. He immediately grinned, "you mean the one between Akari and Izuna?" He nodded excitedly, feeling his insides jump with mere excitement recalling the scene.

He had heard rumors about the young girl being talented but she was more clever and strong than Izuna, and especially when he had watched the match from a distance it had he found it to be so intense, the way the two had moved so quickly and performed jutsu's that had taken him years to even perform. He was so happy. Ever since Akari had been born he had thought of her to be very different from her brothers, ones that were cold and always focused on the mission.

She, on the other hand, was like a ball of sunshine, constantly on her feet and running around. He couldn't deny that he had felt slight jealous whenever she had curled up to her brothers like Kanato or Ryuusuke, though was seen more with Kanato. He had never really known the relationship between the two, but all he could tell was when Akari had been around Kanato it was like the boy couldn't help but smile and constantly had her in his arms.

He had only wished his sister was like that too him, but all she did was throw and torture his poor soul. He sighed thinking as he would see her when he got home, "what's wrong with you, Ai got you in a bunch, Kou-chan~" He narrowed his eyes at his friend and crossed his arms over his shoulders as he briefly looked down for a moment. He didn't like the nickname as his friend would constantly tease him about but it had been many years since he was using it.

"She is so stressful." He sighed looking up as he raised his arms behind his head feeling the stretch of his muscles, "hm. Most women are." His friend shrugged his shoulders, "right. I might tell Saiko you think like that." He grinned for a moment seeing his childhood blush furiously, he began to laugh feeling the bubbling humor explode within him. Saiko, him and his friend Renta, were all childhood friends and grown up with each other. However, as they had gotten older they attended to the different roles in place for them, he and Renta had trained to be ninja's while Saiko had trained to become a lady.

Ever since they had been young Renta had a strong crush on Saiko, who had been always oblivious to his actions around her. He simply shook his head as he thought back to the recent time they had gathered, the way Renta had blushed when he made the slight contact with Saiko's fingers as she held a teacup, he could only laugh. He couldn't help but felt like a third wheel among the two, despite Renta not having his feelings returned _right away._

"Well. I am going to see her tonight." He halted his actions and coughed out loud staring at him, his eyes wide and lips parted as he looked over to him, a bright and wide grin on his face. He raised a hand and jabbed a thumb to his face, he stared at his best friend seeing the joy on his face, he was truly happy for him. He smiled at the action which had caught off Renta, "Kou-" His friend gently placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly at him.

It was the era of war. Families destroyed and homes gone. Renta was one of many to find happiness in a place like this, so he made himself a silent promise to keep him alive no matter what. Maybe it was foolish and childlike, he knew he wasn't the strongest and or the smartest like the talented Uchiha's, but he knew that keeping him safe would bring him happiness and that was something he could live for. He sucked in his breath feeling the brush of the wind against his skin and the glow of the sun touch his skin.

"I am happy for you." He breathed out seeing the soft smile, Renta smiled softly, "thank you. For everything." Both of the boys stared at each other in silence, it seemed that the only thing could be heard was the sound of the wind and the light bustling within the compound. The stare wasn't of romantic love, rather it was the opposite and purely based on the brotherly love both of the boys shared for each other. With the amount of time they had spent it was almost as if they were brothers.

They both laughed, "now. We got to find someone for you!" Renta linked his arms behind his head as Kouta shook his head, he didn't hate the idea but it seemed to be the least of his interest at the moment. He shrugged his shoulders at the comment and focused his eyes on the forest until suddenly it had been a flicker of clothing that had dashed into the forest he gasped as he got into an offensive position and narrowed his eyes catching the attention of Renta.

Both of them had easily noticed it was fast but they could spot the outline of the dark blue clothing, "you saw that?" He nodded sharply as he took off, "you let someone know and I'll go ahead a-" His friend sharply cut him off, "yeah right." Renta scoffed Kouta shook his head as both he and his friend had taken off, both foolish and stubborn to let the other be the hero. So both of the boys had rushed through the forest attempting to follow the figure which appeared small and quicker than both of Sharigan could keep up with.

Renta gritted his teeth, "they are fast." Kouta nodded as he watched suddenly the small figure glanced back for a moment and vanished into thin air, the boys were taken by surprise and stopped at the stop in the clearing where the figure had suddenly vanished. Both of them thought they would come across a field of nothing, instead, they had stumbled across a group of people, people who were too close to their compound. He gulped seeing as he landed beside Renta, both boys staring in horror at what was in front of them.

"What the hel-" How did guards not find this!? It was a stream of people, ones who looked broken and destroyed, men, woman, children and even the elderly, attached to a line of chains that were wrapped around their ankles, wrists and some even their necks. Kouta felt the disgust in his stomach as he looked at the horror in front of him, Renta beside him was speechless and stared. Both of the boys gulped as they contiuned to stare soon gaining eyes on them.

It was the era of war, weapons needed to be made, bases needed to be built, the only way to get this to speed up was the use of civilians; those who didn't have power and were considered to be weak. Kouta curled his fist as he unconsciously stepped forward drawing his weapon that his friend immediately followed, they felt the tingle of fear crawl their arms as the men with weapons turned to them and begun to laugh at them. One of the men with the largest weapon had been cocked his head to the side revealing the large smile on his lips.

"Uchiha?" The men around him had held their weapons close as they peered at the two boys, "ah. Uchiha's." One of them nodded as they stared at the crest on their clothing, Kouta and Renta looked around seeing it had been at least more than a dozen men who imposed threats. Kouta's eyes briefly flashed over the eyes of the those who were chained, broken and helpless, except there had been a few who had looked upon them with faith.

Kouta tightened his grip on his kunai, he eyes looking around making sure he had counted the right amount of enemies, he gulped feeling the pain burn his stomach as he looked to Renta who whispered to him troubled with the current situation. Renta laughed softly like he was crazy, well they both got into this mess, _fight or die,_ he often heard his clan leader speak those words. He breathed out softly feeling the relax of his muscles, he never knew enslavement of people was happening, and right under the Uchiha's noses!

"Uchiha's would be a great addition to the group." One of the men spoke with a crooked smile as he craned his neck locking eyes with Kouta, feeling the chill run through his body, he barked at the men in anger, "what are you people doing!" He stepped forward angered, somehow having these people tell him what they were doing was an attempt at settling his nerves and bring him to the light of realization. It was child-like. But he was still a mere boy.

The rumble of laughter echoed, "well. Boy. You already know." A man had approached them, he had been short with a fan in his hands and sported a round tummy. He grinned madly as the chain of jewels shined in the sun and the gleam of his teeth reflecting as well. Kouta growled lowly, "this is wrong." Renta spoke, his voice falling into the those who were chained their eyes widened and the faith in their eyes shined. Kouta glanced around as he looked at the markings on their bodies, how long have they been like that?

"Well. It is the time of war. We have to do what we have to do." He shrugged his shoulders not caring about the attitude of the two young boys, "then you should pay them and let them work. Not chain and beat them!" Kouta quickly attacked, this caused a twitch in the man's eyes. Anger radiated in his eyes as he stared at the boys, clearly showing that he was annoyed with them talking, he glanced over to one of his men and nodded.

Slowly the weapon had dropped the chains and moved closer to them, "kill them-actually keep them. I want to have those Uchiha eyes." He grinned as he lifted his fan and casually walked away into his carriage, both of the boys leaned closer to each other as they watched their movements of their enemies. They had so many questions, how did they know the power of the Uchiha eyes? Which clan were they from? Who exactly are these people to be having slaves?

Many thoughts evaded them. Kouta had thought it would be another day at the gates of the compound and watching on in the forest, but now it was more than that, he was going to have to fight for his life and the life of others. He gulped. That was a lot of pressure on his hands, could he handle it? He wasn't sure. But he was going to give them a good fight.

Renta had been the first to engage with one of them, locking his kunai with the short sword of one of the men. While Kouta had lifted and thrown shurikens with great precision and watched as it managed to hit the limbs of several guards, he mentally grinned but stood tall as he dodged a kunai that barely missed his face. Bitting the inside of his cheek he rushed forward and blocked a straight attack, quickly countering it he moved to the side and attempted to swipe him.

The man dodged in time and lifted his feet to kick underneath his, Kouta grounded his teeth and jumped and smashed his foot onto the spot the man was previously who fluid-like had moved out of the way. He hummed as he looked around, these men were ninja's, _trained._ Now, who was hiring these ninjas? "Don't lose focus, boy." He felt the heel of the foot landed into his stomach as he cried out smashing against the nearby tree, he groaned feeling his head rock with pain but shook it off.

He stood tall and lifted his weapon, Renta groaned as he landed beside him as well. The battle wasn't going in their favor, but they knew this from the beginning of when they encountered them. Kouta glared ahead feeling his Sharingan twirl with ease, "we have to escape." Renta whispered to him, Kouta shook his head wildly and looked over to his friend, he was ready to bark things at him but watched as his hand trembled, he was scared.

Kouta looked down to his hands, he was scared as well. He narrowed his eyes, "we can't leave these people here. They have done nothing wrong." Renta bit his lip, "you don't understand, we are not strong enough. Too many enemies and we are hurt. That doesn't look good. Kouta." The seriousness of his tone made him flinch for a moment, Renta had always used his nickname in any situation, however, his dear friend had seemed to be more than serious. What was he kidding this was his life, after all, that was serious.

"I know. But I am not going to let innocent people die." Kouta was simply a boy who thought he could take on too much at one time, he wanted to be like the infamous Uchiha's in his household, strong and intelligent, but he knew he was none of those. He also had a bleeding heart, one that had been too kind for this world, he wanted to protect those around him even if he didn't know them, it was foolish but was one of the characteristics that always brought some form of recognition too.

He sucked in his breath, "w-" He watched as another man attacked, separating Renta and Kouta, both boys defending against their opponents while others had stood around with a simple grin and crossed their arms. This was entertainment for them. Kouta cursed silently as he ducked quickly feeling the air around him slice as he twirled his kunai in his hand and buried it into the thigh of his enemy, who let out a loud cry, immediately other enemies enclosed around him.

His Sharingan darting around as he predicted the movement of another ninja on his left he stepped back watching as the short sword had missed him, he quickly reached out and grabbed the wrist of the man, disarming him within seconds he lifted him over his shoulder and threw him onto the ground. The man cried out, Kouta clenched his teeth watching his opponent crumble to unconsciousness, he hissed feeling as a kunai buried into his shoulder.

Keeping his lips sealed he looked around, they kept coming and coming. He bit the inside of his cheek, "let them go." His words hard and determined, "nop-" He replied as he spoke with a grin on his lips, "more Uchiha's will come and before you know it." He was bluffing majorly. That was the only thing he could do, bluff, right now he was powerless at the number of enemies around him. So maybe if he got enough time and hoped that someone had actually come it would save them.

"And what makes you think that we actually believe that?" One of them cocked their head at his words, he smirked even wider, he shrugged his shoulders as he looked at him. The action brought much anger to them and seemed to annoy them incredibly. He raised his kunai's with a bright smile that shown off his perfectly white teeth, "guess we have to find out, don't we?" Renta stared at his friend like a madman but hoped it hadn't shown on his face too much.

He turned to his opponent in turn and narrowed his eyes and relaxed his hands before striking at his opponent, he caught him off guard and performed a series of effective kicks that resulted in him skidding back with a groan. Renta than quickly returned to a defensive position and stared around him and glanced at his friend for a moment, he could feel the grin on his face, his dear friend was someone who wanted to be someone much more powerful but well-lacked in power.

Grinning to himself, he couldn't help but laugh. He was certainly loving the reaction of his enemies. Both the boys were fools, but they hadn't been as clever as they perceived. The tall broad man cursed as he moved over the line of people and grabbed a small child, this had brought Renta and Kouta to a halt, they didn't want anyone to get hurt let alone a mere child. Watching as the child begun to wail and frail in the hand of the man, the little girl wailed and wailed as he gripped her by his hair.

One of the women from the line stumbled to the man, "p-p-please, my child! L-Leave her alone!" Fear was in her voice, but somehow it didn't matter when it was her child. She attempted to rush at him but was held back by a fellow ninja, both the Uchiha's felt their insides tighten and their lips screw up. The life of a child was on their hands now. Kouta gulped and raised his hands looking at the man and the crying child, the child looked to be only three years old and in horrible condition.

"You don't have to do this." He spoke softly, the man raised his eyebrow up, "leave us alone. Or I'll kill this kid." Kouta felt like rocks settled in his throat, he couldn't talk anymore, what was he suppose to say now? He stared at the face of the child, it was blotchy with tears and sparkled with minor bruises along her face. He cursed and looked to Renta who stared at him, both boys were unsure of what to do. Attacking a group of people without their clan knowing was already against the rules, they been taught to protect their clan and fight. However, they were never taught how to fight for the life of another.

The man narrowed his eyes, "if you don't I'll continue down the line a-" Kouta and Renta felt their hearts jump as they watched the hand of the man that held the young girl was suddenly falling, it happened in all slow motion, his piercing scream that echoed in the tears and the figure that covered the smaller girl. Kouta stepped forward his eyes wide as the small figure had stepped forward not wasting a moment and sliced his neck, letting his head roll onto the ground.

"What did I miss?" Kouta felt his heart in his throat as he watched Akari Uchiha stand calmly over the small girl, she twirled the sword in her hand before replacing it in her sheath. She blinked and looked around, as Renta had stepped forward smashing his fist into an opponent and sending him sprawling into the nearby tree. He sucked in his breath and both the boy's locked eyes with each other, it was shocking, the small figure was her!?

Kouta recalled the scene moments ago, the way her speed and strength was so quickly demonstrated was easily the best he had ever seen. He gulped, "M-M-Milady." Kouta called out letting her eyes fall onto him, she craned her neck as the small strands of her hair fell into her eyes. She was beautiful as her sharp and bright blue eyes had focused on her opponents, her hair blowing in the gentle breeze as she stood tall over the girl and looked at her enemies.

The people in the line were shocked, they had perceived the Uchiha boys to be strong-willed but would be killed in attempting to defend them, people they hadn't known at all. But, they didn't expect a child to kill one of the men who had brought upon hell in their lives. The small girl with beautiful blue eyes and thick long black hair had stood before them, she looked back at the woman who was held by the two guards, "let her go." There had battle cries followed by the sounds of weapons being drawn.

Akari stepped forward, "no! Don't hurt her." The woman had thrown herself at one of the ninja's who had thrown her, Akari had been startled by the action and looked away for a moment as she felt the presences around her. She ducked the weapon and skid feeling the soil against her sandals, she twirled focused her aim into the back into one of the men watching as she was still for a moment as she pushed feeling the bones adjust underneath her foot and pushed off quickly.

He cried out as he slammed into three other ninja's before hitting the trees, she flipped back as she reached for her weapon pouch and quickly threw three kunai's that landed onto different ninja's. She could almost feel the grin on her lips as she slammed the heel of her foot onto the face of a ninja who fell into the ground. She stood her ground watching as the group had surrounded her and rushed at her altogether, she focused chakra into her legs.

Feeling it pump into her veins effortless and jumped. _CLANG!_ It had been the sound of all the weapons tangled as she jumped and landed onto to, quickly performing a jutsu watching as the lighting scattered along the stainless steel swords and quickly reaching the hilt shocking her enemies, however, a few manage to escape quicker than she thought. Glancing over she watched the two other Uchiha's fighting enemies, she rested her hand on her shoulder and stared at her enemies.

"Who are you?" She spoke softly as she threw a ninja into the ground, pushing the heel of her foot into the back of his head. She calmly breathed out seeing as the dozen of ninja's had been only a few, she craned her neck waiting for an answer. Her eyes shined as the other ninja's cautiously looked behind her, she knew what was behind her, it was the leader of the ninja's. She hummed as she pressed her heel into the ground focusing her chakra and watch the man cry out as the cater had formed.

 _Cut the head off the snake, will make the rest of the body render useless._

She remembered that quote from one of her lives, the person who had told her that was a sensei. Her sensei had been from the sand village and was an excellent man, though he often found that once you got rid of the highest body the rest of those underneath him will run wild. She could see that the ninja's around her were unsure of what to do, as their strongest and leader was killed by a child. They didn't know what to do, continue the mission? Or leave it and run away?

"I gave you a question, why don't you be good since your leader died?" She cocked her head to the side seeing as they remained determined and looked at her, she looked around it had been six to be precise. She huffed and lifted the head of the man, before slamming it onto the ground and leaving him unconscious, maybe her actions were so forceful because of what she had seen. People that were innocent and treated like slaves, children, elderly, women and men. She hated it.

She reached her hand up watching the fear settle in, "we were just hired!" He squeezed out in a tight voice, his fellow ninja's looked at him in anger. She nodded and proceeded to place her hands at her side and waited for the guy to answer her questions, she knew he was scared but that was a trait that ninjas should never show. Weakness. She watched as another ninja wrapped his hand around the collar of him and lifted him from his feet.

"You understanding what your doing!?" The slightly younger boy ground his teeth and shoved him away, "we were threatened-for our lives-" She raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them, the men who looked injured had fought for their own lives while torturing others. She narrowed her eyes, "so you decided that your life is more important-because what? You're ninjas and these people aren't?" She growled and reached up for her sword.

The group of remaining ninjas had seen what she was capable and feared that "w-w-we want to live." She took a deep breath and let her eyes flickered over to the group of people, they were shaking in their tattered clothing and were scared. The ninjas that stood in front of her were arrogant and selfish, they could have used that power they had and fight for them. After all, she simply sliced the arm and neck of the man, he wasn't that powerful.

But she knew what _true_ fear was.

The same feeling of fear as Kyro had used in her many ways for his games, she looked down for a moment and closed her eyes, she opened them with the Sharingan. The group of ninjas had became stood and stood still, she had _blue eyes_ Uchiha's eyes were usually black and dark. Immediately she took a deep breath before she performed a genjutsu, similar to the one on Tobirama. The men were still for a few moments before they became still and slowly started to drop onto the ground unconscious.

Licking her lips she felt the tug on her arm, she looked over to the same little girl, "h-ero" She furrowed his brows as she looked up to the woman who ran from the line the cling of her chains echoing her ears, she shook her head as she heard the sound and turned her head to the little girl. Hearing the small rumble from her stomach, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a candy that Rika had given her early today. She opened it and pressed it against her lips, the little girl raised her brows but opened her lips.

The small ball of sweetness had formed a small ball at the corner of her cheek, "y-yummy!" She chuckled at the form of language the little girl used, she had to admit, that was what she sounded not too long ago. So she grinned at the little and rubbed the top of her head, the woman embraced her daughter pressing her head into the crook of her neck. The little girl giggled as she turned to Akari again with a bright smile and reached out.

Her small hands touching her cheeks and pulling her closer, she stared into the dark brown eyes of the girl she smiled brightly, "pretttyyy~" She smiled as she stared into her eyes, she sucked in her breath realizing her Sharingan was activated, she closed her eyes and opened them again revealing the beautiful blue. The young girl smiled shocked but smiled and repeated the words again, Akari couldn't help the blush from the young girl's words.

"Miss." She turned around seeing the two compound guards, they bowed as she turned to them. She raised a brow, "now I have questions for you-" She heard the intake as one of the guards narrowed his eyes and stared at her, "we as well." The look from the other ninja had quickly hit the head of his friend, Akari blinked a few times as the other ninja shook his head and simply smiled, "don't listen to him." She smiled softly catching both of them off guard.

"W-What is going on here!" She looked over to the voice as Kouta and Renta had quickly managed to subdue the man, she wrapped her fingers behind her back and walked towards the man, "you have created a huge crime. One that shall not be forgiven." She hummed as she stared into the carriage seeing the pounds of jewelry littered across the inside of the carriage, she was surprised that the man didn't hear the commotion and attempt to escape.

"Those people are my slaves-you can't tell me what to do." She hummed craning her neck, "oh, yes. I can. Have you forgotten you are the Uchiha's territory?" The man's eyes widened, "and well. Enslavement of any kind isn't allowed here." She stared into the eyes of the man watching him struggle. She stepped back and watched the man contiuned to struggle, she took a deep breath as both of the boys raised there hands and striking the back of his head, knocking him out.

She sighed running his fingers through her hair, "well. Let's get them tied up." She jabbed her fingers to the enemies sprawled out onto the floor, she wanted to kill them for the actions they had committed against these innocent people, but at the same time, she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure what to do, especially since they were on the Uchiha grounds, it had made it a clan affair. Akari tightened the rope around the wrists of one of the men and continued to wander.

Getting into their territory had meant they had passed through the beginning of their border guards, she bit the inside of her lip. That had meant that either they were killed, and or paid off. She bit the inside cheek as some of the civilians had helped tied them up. She scratched the back of her head, however, she had determined the best outcome was to bring them to the compound. She lifted her face for a moment seeing the two older Uchiha boys chuckling softly among themselves.

She had planned to only watch, she wanted to gain more information out of who these people were but the boys seemed to get the most they could and that was when she had used it to her advantage. So she shrugged her shoulders, they were a good distraction? She stared harder at them, they had sported minor bruises, but she will let her father know of their actions. They were the compound's guards and are supposed to be reprimanded because they left their post, but it appears it was good for them leaving.

Turning to the line of civilians she began to detach the chains from their bodies. She watched the tears and smiles spread along their faces until one woman had spoken, "y-you aren't going to keep us yourself?" Her voice was quiet and dry, she craned her neck as she looked at the people, they looked destroyed it, even having freedom in their hands they looked around unsure of what to do. She smiled softly and shook her head at the woman's words.

"Your lives are yours," she paused as she looked down and bowed deeply, "I am sorry I didn't help you before!" She heard the gasps in the air as the people around her whispered as she felt the burning pain in her stomach, only if she could rid the world of such things like this would the world be better? Feeling the gentle hand on her shoulder she looked up, the woman from before with the child had smiled and bent down to her level.

Akari sucked in her breath feeling the gentle and warm kiss on her forehead, her eyes widened as she stared at the woman. The woman was beautiful with long brown hair that curled down to her hips and the light green eyes, her smile though was something that was more enchanting, sincere and genuine, "thank you." The woman whispered as the tears leaked from her eyes, Akari felt her heart rate pick up and her body stiffen for a moment.

She stepped forward wrapping her arms around the woman and pulled her close to her, feeling as the woman went still she cursed herself for messing and jumped slightly as she felt the arms of the woman wrap around her. She chuckled softly, Akari looked at her and smiled so softly, "such a good girl." She spoke her words lightly. Akari paused as she heard the words, she had demonstrated her abilities to easily kill and this woman had spoken that she was a good girl?

She was speechless at the words. But somehow it managed to make her heart warm. In all her lives, she had brothers and sisters, even cousins, but somehow having a father or mother had been little to none. If she did have one it was often with her parental figure being abusive, she didn't want to say anything but this woman was a mother already. Akari stared at her as the woman had touched her freely like nothing, she averted her eyes feeling the embarrassment on her cheeks at the smile the woman gave easily.

The woman stood up as Akari stared at them, "we are thankful for you, Uchiha-sama!" One of the men shouted in the crowd followed by a few who agreed easily, she watched as she was praised by the people and she shook her head in response. She was not going to lie she felt the pride bubble in her stomach with excitement, but she wasn't going to admit that at all to them. She took a deep breath and smiled softly, "do you have somewhere to stay, tonight?" The people looked around and shook their head.

When Kanato had received the bird he had been with Ryuusuke, both boys dripping with sweat as Izuna and Madara both had been sparring as well. He had been searching for Akari but had found that the maids said she would be around the compound and had left with Okita. He only sighed, but when he had received the bird his fellow brothers flocked to him to see the message as the raven had perched onto his shoulder before flying to the nearby tree for shade.

 _"Nee-san! Please prepare LOTS OF FOOD, we will be having guests over~"_ Kanato chuckled softly at the use of her writing, "are we suppose to be having guests?" Ryuusuke asked, his other brothers shook their head. Though Kanato hadn't doubted the words of his sister and asked for lots of food, appearing as if they were having a feast with another clan, this had easily gotten the attention of Taijima as he heard one of the maids whispering about preparing much food.

He had approached Kanato, "what's this about preparing food?" He crossed his arms as he looked at his son, "Akari asked." His father raised an eyebrow, he was so easily tossed around by Akari, the boy was simply wrapped around her finger. Tajima had mentally made note of that. He took a deep breath as his single eye locked with his son's, "and you listened?" Kanato raised an eyebrow shocked at his father's words and took a double take before speaking again.

"Well. She never has been wrong about anything." Hearing the loud noise from the entrance of the compound both of the Uchiha's headed over in confusion, it had almost been dinner time. Kanato had been expecting his little sister and a few guests but what he didn't expect was a large crowd, Taijima felt his eyebrow twitch with annoyance as he watched Akari help an elderly woman. What was she doing with all these people!? And without telling him!

Tajima had quickly rushed over to his youngest in anger, "what is going on." His voice hard as Akari gently passed the woman to another, she stood straight and tugged on the ropes as several beaten and bruised individuals had come from with the center of the crowd. She cleared her throat, "I had found them on our lands. They were carrying slaves from our border to the nearby border." She stared at her father waiting for a reaction.

He gritted his teeth as he watched the heavy man appeared, immediately enraging Taijima as he rushed to him and wrapped his fists around him. Lifting him high off the ground, " _you!"_ He barked out loud, everyone around them had halted their actions and looked at the leader of Uchiha's, he grounded his teeth as without hesitation Taijima lifted his fist and smashed it into his cheekbone, hearing the defying crack echo throughout the compound.

Akari sealed his lips tightly watching on quietly. She felt her lips curl in a tiny smile as the heavy man flew into the nearby tree with a crack, well she clearly had seen that her father wasn't losing any strength as he was getting older. Her fingers curled behind her back as she remained her eyes focus, Taijima shoulders heaved as he grounded his teeth and stood tall his emotions running wild as he sighed and placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

"Akari." She heard the light voice. Looking over she watched the wide smile on Kanato's face, her body jumped at the expression on his face. He appeared to be so happy but she knew what was going to happen later, he was going to scold her. She grinned widely trying to avert her eyes. She didn't really care, because anything she had done he would forgive and she would play the naive baby sister and shower him with kisses and hugs. She was grateful she had discovered the weapon of kisses and hugs that affected her brothers, it had become her ultimate weapon. Feeling the laughter in the back of her she paused seeing as her father called her.

Looking up the young girl could feel the piercing eyes attached to the simple movements, she was appearing to be the goddess they had preached about in their cells that would come to save them. It had been foolish, to think of Akari to be seen as a supreme being in their eyes. However, after everything she had done it, protecting them against the men that had driven many of them to their ends, it was satisfying and relieving to be finally saved, to be _freed._

She looked up feeling the brush of her hair on her forehead, "escort these people to the dining room." She smiled lightly and bent forward bowing, showing her respect for father. Kanato directed his gaze to the anxious group of people and projected his hand forward and coated a beautiful smile on his lips, unaware of his effect he gently guided one of the young women who had swooned at his actions. Akari narrowed her eyes at the actions and only got the reaction of Kanato tilting his head, she turned her head away and frowned. She didn't like Kanato giving attention to anyone, he was her big brother.

Feeling the light hand on her hand, "go!" She watched the little girl from before cheer holding her hand up high, the Uchiha's around her had gotten on their guard. It was unusually for any outsider to come in touch with anyone, the only people they had been in touch with was other clans and the Senju's in battle, but for someone to physically touch one of the clan leader's children that wasn't a maid was a punishable crime. Akari looked at the bright grinning girl and gave her the look to her guards.

They narrowed their eyes but nodded and put their hands on their sides. The journey to the dining room had been short but quiet adventurous in Akari's words as the young girl holding her hand would point out and shout loudly, this easily annoyed the Uchiha. The tall and looming Uchiha guards escorted them to the dining room, looking sharply annoyed at the young girl who freely touched Akari and talked loudly. They desisted the way the girl touched her so easily, the Uchiha's were well aware that the level this civilian girl and Akari was on different levels, therefore they didn't want anything to poison her.

The Uchiha were a clan that was close as can be, each individual considered as family and the loss of one was extreme in cases where the entire clan would mourn in their place. It was also the clan that had the _curse of hatred_ but it was yet to be discovered, and when it would make its next appearance all hell will break loose. They simply wanted to the Uchiha's to be known for their power and kekkai Genkai, something that was viewed to be beautiful and dangerous.

Akari watched in amusement as the young girl raised her arms and danced around her, she was well aware that the sound of music had been none but hadn't cared and simply danced with a smile around her. Akari sucked in her breath watching the girl wrap her small fingers around the palm of her hand and pulled her along, she felt the ghost smile on her lips as the young girl hummed a light song and followed the Uchiha guards.

Being an Uchiha had its advantages and disadvantages, both in which were varied. Being an Uchiha had led to being one of the many holders of the eyes of the Sharingan, but it in a way it is a disadvantage at the form of isolation the Uchiha clan had. They had stuck to those within their clans, and outsiders were seen to be beneath their feet.

The young girl displayed her bravery she had freely held the hands of Akari and touched her so easily. Especially, since the girl had murdered someone in front of them. She tilted her head back glancing at the mere civilians that had followed behind her, some looked into the garden that her mother had taken care of and others whispered among themselves. However, the woman from before stared at her with a light smile and tilted her head a little bit, Akari furrowed her brows and looked away.

She watched the guards in front paused before bowing to Akari and opened the doors, Akari gestured her hands into the room. She watched as the people filed into the room before granting her grateful looks, they gasped as they looked around even Akari couldn't help but gasp as well. Long small tables had been placed on the ground and were decorated with various plates of food that had covered every inch of the table, she glanced overseeing as the young girl gasped and nearly stumbled on her way to the table of food.

Akari had watched as the civilians drifted towards the table of food, not before each and every one of them had thanked her. She simply smiled and nodded. Watching as they all sat at tables, she wrapped her hands behind her back, "for those who have more critical injuries you will be provided with soup for tonight, just because you will have to be looked after more critically tomorrow to asses your injuries." The civilians had nodded as some received soups.

They sent her grateful looks, "after you have finished you will be escorted to your rooms for rest. While those who are more injured will rest in another." The people hummed in acknowledgment as Akari had bowed gracefully before exiting. The civilians could watch in amazement in the young girl, she was powerful and so intelligent and was automatically seen to be something of a form of a goddess. The way she appeared was random and unexpected.

It had been from one of the tales of their villages, that a goddess would come to them and save them from their destruction. Many people had lost hoped after being dragged and used for the power of others, hope and will have been gone, however, it appeared something that vanished had appeared within thin air. During the dinner, many of the civilians had talked amongst themselves, whispering that the daughter of the Uchiha clan had been one of great fortune.

Even the guarding Uchiha's outside of the door had heard the way they had praised their Lady, they were happy. Akari had been unlike anything before, her presence, attitude, abilities and her love was something the Uchiha clan was in need for. Something like that was so precious, something they wanted to keep from others and feared what this uncertain form of brightness may do to others. Majority of the night that consisted of the civilians was to praise Akari and was to finally feel safe.

Akari had arrived at Kanato's room seeing as her other brothers had been in the room engaging in a pillow fight. She raised an eyebrow as Izuna threw himself at Ryuusuke sending him toppling into the mat, Madara had quickly jumped beside Izuna jumping onto the back of Izuna, Akari tilted her head watching as her brothers groaned in pain as Madara sat on top of them with a bright grin on his lips. Stepping into the room her eyes followed around the room.

The pillows scattered followed by the messy sheets, however, as her brothers were tangled together in the middle of the room Kanato had remained near the corner reading scrolls and sipping tea. She smiled brightly and bounded towards him, she furrowed her brows when he hadn't noticed and seemed to be more in-depth with the scroll. Frowning she sat beside him waiting patiently for him to turn to her and wrap his arms around her.

She smiled and looked to her feet and narrowed her eyes once Kanato hadn't turned, she leaned over looking at the scroll he had been intensely staring at the thick writing of the ink. She hummed lightly as she read along the writing, "lava release." Kanato jumped at her soft words looking over at her startled, his eyes wide and lips parted as he sighed lightly before shaking his head and gently pulling her into his lap.

Humming softly to herself she was more happy to have his attention, "yes. Lava release." He breathed out slightly, "I can't exactly figure out everything about it-though it's very difficult and hard to even master." She nodded as he gently pressed his chin to his forehead as Akari began to softly place with his fingers, he seemed deep in thought but had openly voiced his words. Akari looked up to him for a moment, her sharp and unique eyes locking with her brother.

"To be able to perform the release you have to master both fire and earth releases." He stared at her hard for a few moments before nodding, he craned his neck looking at the scroll for a moment. He had been excellent in the ways of fire but was trained little to none in earth release, he sighed hopelessly, all he could do was read and take in the information, being able to have the ability to perform such a thing was a dream something he wishes he could achieve.

Sighing lightly he closed the scroll, _dreams, hm._ Feeling the small hands of Akari he watched as he placed her hands on his cheeks, "you're sad." She whispered, Kanato shook his head smiling at the girl, what would he truly do without? She was the reason he was breathing, the reason he had contiuned to live in this destructive era. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek making him provide her with a small blush, the girl may be younger than him but he had always managed to blush by the amount of attention she had given him.

"How could I be sad when you are here?" He smiled watching as her eyes widened as she spread the widest smile on her face, "Kanato, let's get married!" Her words caused everyone in the room to freeze and look at them, Kanato sucked in his breath as he stared at her, did she know what marriage had meant? He gently ran his fingers through her long thick hair and rubbed her cheek lightly the action causing her to curl against him.

"NO!" Kanato was shocked as Izuna had tackled him and Akari to the ground making them hit the wall, Kanato groaned softly as Izuna narrowed his eyes at Akari, "no!" He spoke again, his voice loud and sharp causing everyone to look at him like he was a madman. Kanato had watched as Akari argued back and forth between Izuna, before getting into a fight as the two siblings were tangled in their limbs and Ryuusuke had to pull them apart by their collars.

He craned his neck seeing the red-face of Izuna, something that was uncommon for the boy, he looked over to Akari who crossed her arms and stared in the other direction annoyed at her elder brother. Kanato leaned forward as he gently placed both his reading materials and the teacup away on the side. The Uchiha were a clan that had possed a Kekkai Genkai, just like the Hyuuga's, however, in order to keep the line rich of Uchiha blood there had been times that cousins within their clans would marry even brothers and sisters.

Something like that seemed strange to others on the outside and appeared to be looked down upon the world, but the Elders and many others within the clan of Uchiha's had found this had been one of the best methods for creating a stronger heir and keeping the Uchiha blood pure. He contiuned to study his two siblings, it wasn't an _impossible_ idea and seemed that he thought his very own father had thought over about.

Especially since Akari had proven to be close to her brothers, it seemed that the idea is something that the Elders could probably think off, either having her marry Izuna or Madara when she is older. She would then provide heirs for the Uchiha family, however, the idea of her being a woman at home had been something he couldn't see her doing. With her skills on the battlefield, knowledge, and medical talents, the Elders simply tying her down to be a housewife would be foolish.

He watched as the smile spread across her face innocently as she tackled Ryuusuke who cried out as the two other brothers followed Akari, easily triumphing over their elder brother. He contiuned to stare at her, he could feel the burning fear in his chest, the one that he realized was a rising fear. He feared the future of Akari. Day by day she had contiuned to impress everyone, their father, the Elders, and even outsiders.

Somehow she didn't belong to him anymore and was going to be shared with everyone. He had noticed the glint in his father's eyes when she had brought back that _man_ someone who had been apart of his father's and mother's past, and the way the civilians had looked upon at her. She was becoming an individual that would hold power. Even Kanato had easily noticed, he sucked in his breath as he slowly broke up the siblings and lifted them off Ryuusuke.

She had the potential to become the clan leader of the Uchiha clan.

Kanato kept his thoughts to himself as he pulled the sheets up after a half-hour of calmly his younger siblings down. His eyes looked up to the ceiling as he felt the arms around Akari wrap tighter around him, he gulped and promised himself he would see his father about this as soon as possible.

So the quiet night in the Uchiha house had led to the siblings all sleeping in Kanato's room, while the rest of the siblings had spared their rooms for the civilians to sleep. It was a kind gesture for the children to give, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the people Akari had saved. Who preached for their saviors of the Uchiha clan. With the tangled limbs and the soft smile of Akari, all the siblings slept together peacefully.

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **So I wanted to hear what you think bout the story so far?**

 **I have so many ideas of possible endings? I was leaning more towards a bad ending? But I have no problem doing either. I wanted to know what you think about the ending, good or bad?**

 **BTW: Who is your favourite character so far?**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Cursed Woman**

 **Chapter Ten: Humiliated**

Akari licked her lips nervously and tapped her finger against her femur, her eyes dancing around the wall as she heard the light intake of air from her father as he sipped the tea lightly in his hand. She breathed out staring at the man waiting patiently for him to open his eyes, and when he did she sat straighter if that was even more possible. The hard eyes of her father locked with her's as she soaked in his gaze, one that was blank, she hated not knowing what he was thinking.

She gulped and took a deep breath, "so?" He questioned as he gently placed the teacup onto the brown wooden table, he looked up expectantly waiting for an answer. The sounds of the early morning birds chirping in the air as the silence in the room tightened, she remained stilled at his question and stared at the reflection of herself in her teacup. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, she was waiting for her father to take down to her or punish her for her actions, but she didn't care, saving these people was something anyone with a heart should do.

"I did nothing wrong." He rested his cheek on his knuckles as his elbow rested on the table, staring at her as he twirled the cup of green tea leading the slight aroma to drift into both of the Uchiha's senses. He craned his neck and looked down, "perhaps you didn't." He lifted the cup for a moment, admiring the dents and cracks in it, the cup holding a special meaning even to the leader of Uchiha's. He took a deep breath as he looked to his daughter, reckless but powerful and charming.

"But what you did was something that has enraged the Elders." She sucked in her breath but kept her composure still, the Elders were a diverse group of Uchiha's who had been older than her father's and seen to be individuals who had lived for many years with the long-range of age they and were one of the main voices in the clan, whether it was giving out missions and or making harsh decisions, though Taijime had been the one to oversee the affairs with the Elders and would essentially decide whether what they say or do it appropriately.

Akari entwined her fingers together, "I have an idea." She took a deep breath and hardened her eyes, Tajima immediately raised an eyebrow in interest, her attitude and tone had completely changed. He nodded his head signaling for her to continue, he wanted to see what she had up her sleeve. Taking a sip of the hot green tea, he stared at her over the rim of the cup, she licked her lips for a moment and closed her eyes before opening them again.

She was ready. Akari stared at her father, "not too far away we have an abandoned open field, with destroyed houses and crops-" Tajima placed the cup down, "it was an attempt of civilization for other people." He replied calmly, she nodded and kept her hands in her lap, she was aware of her father's words. A few minutes away there had been one of the many attempts of civilization, the people had been regular individuals and with the leading downfall of an outbreak occurring essentially leading to the death of many.

This idea had only arrived this morning to her because she had heard about the maids talking about the tale of the town, Akari was certain if her father had allowed the people to settle they could benefit the Uchiha. Providing items such as trade and agriculture, while the Uchiha could house and provide security, she had ultimately come to the conclusion that this was one of the brightest ideas she had thought of.

"I understand that. However, I want to suggest an idea that could benefit both them and us." Tajima hid the small tilt of his lip, he was more than excited to see what she was going to suggest. A little girl like her with so many ideas and overwhelming knowledge, how did she think of a way to help these people as well as the Uchiha. He nodded again as he stared at her, seeing the clear resolution in her eyes, the shining blue that seems to be impossible to forget.

He contiuned to stare at her, his daughter was beautiful just like his deceased wife, however, blue eyes were something that was seen to be different among the Uchiha clan who always had dark features. Her eyes were seen to be something powerful and unforgettable, he had learned that even those civilians had thought of that. He had walked by one of the rooms they had slept in, hearing as their voices had praised his daughter loud and proudly.

They had called her the _Blue-eyed Dragon_ thinking about it he laughed how matching the description of his child was. The way her pulsing and bright eyes looked upon everything and actions that were unpredictable by everyone around her. He smiled softly at the thought, she was growing stronger each and every day, she was going to become someone that even those in the future would admire and envy her. He overall was more than proud to call her his blood.

"That civilization has been abandon for many years, however, if it's possible we could use that to our advantage." He tilted his head the strands of his thick black hair brushing his forehead and eye, he hummed to himself and nodded again, he wanted to hear what she was thinking of. Though he knew what she was planning to say, he knew everything, he had already discussed with the Elders about them rebuilding over there and seemed to get the approval for his decision.

He just wanted to hear her say it, "they are merchants and builders if we can provide them with that land and give them security, they could help with trade and possibly even agricultu-" Tajima placed the cup down and sighed before leaning back, "okay." His voice was quiet as Akari became still and blinked at him for a few moments as if shocked he stared at her as he placed his cup aside and got up, Akari still staring at him in shock as he aimed to head back to his office.

"Wai-what?" She breathed out still in shock, he wanted to laugh at his daughter's expression. He could always remember her talking back and giving attitude but seeing her shock had been one of the many faces he had yet to discover, her wide eyes watched as her father looked back for a moment, "I will talk to the Elders, I will let you know anything further." Quickly her father exited the room leaving to her confused emotions.

Kanato had contiuned to look over the scrolls hearing as Izuna and Madara had been training in front of him, he read along the thick white ink and could hear the clashes of metal in the air followed by the rambles between the two close brothers. He hummed to himself as he had become more in-depth with his thoughts, his father had asked to privately speak to Akari and he assumed it was going to be about the civilians she had rescued yesterday.

He smiled as he thought about her, his sister so young and powerful, she seemed to be a peacekeeper but was deadly when needed. Akari was his sister someone who was becoming more and more powerful. Softly to himself, he prayed that she didn't grow up and remained at himself, he was after all jealous of those who had gotten her attention. Hearing the clang of metal he looked up seeing as Madara had proudly stand in front of Izuna who frowned.

"I win little brother." He grinned widely. Izuna narrowed his eyes and leaped forward before Madara kicked him in the face lightly, sending the younger brother flat onto the ground. Kanato shook his head at Madara's actions, "Kanato!" Madara called from the field, he looked up and craned his neck, "why don't you come to train? Aren't those books boring you?" Madara easily placed the sword on his shoulder, raising an eyebrow as he stared at him.

Kanato looked down, "knowledge is important in the midst of war." He spoke softly, Madara frowned in response, "why would you need knowledge when you have the strength?" He questioned as he walked close to Kanato, his face full of curiosity, he seemed truly interested. Kanato smiled softly at his younger brother's words.

"Sometimes understanding your opponent can help you defeating them quicker." Madara raised a brow before crossing his arms over his chest, "hm. Interesting. Though I failed to ask enemy ninja's what they think about that theory." Madara scoffed as he brushed his thick hair from his eyes, Kanato sighed and shook his head as he looked at his younger brother. He took a deep breath watching as Madara stomped away into one of the rooms.

Humming to himself Kanato made delicate strokes onto the paper in front of him, the black ink painted onto the paper as he contiuned to hum. The morning had just begun and he could already hear the bustling sound of everyone within the compound, it was different, he usually used to the quiet and calming atmosphere, however, ever since the people Akari had come across had woken up they had demanded to help around the Uchiha compound.

He smiled softly, he had already begun to see how young Akari was going to affect people. How her simple smile and the aspiring attitude to help others had glowed within her favor. He silently contiuned his work as he drifted his thoughts about the girl. He still couldn't believe only two years had passed by, and he was still alive. Something about it felt so unreal and unsure, he always questioned it whenever it had a spare moment to think, but he would always be rushed by his sister and immediately recalled his purpose for living.

He had known that he was fully supposed to die that night. Though he was saved and by his sister. So as foolish as it may appear he would live for her. That was her pure motive. He wanted to continue to protect her, though it seemed that she would protect himself. He chuckled at the thought and gently touched his knuckles to his lips and attempted to halt himself from bursting out in laughter, he was, sure enough, going to get looks from those around him so he remained chuckling to himself softly.

Kanato had only seen fourteen summers by now and was slowly growing into an adult quicker than he expected, he had faced the mild conditions of this dark world and soon would be consumed by the destruction by the rest of the era. As foolish as it may have seemed he was going to become a man before he could be a boy.

Hearing the laughter he fixed his posture and felt his ears tingle as he got up slowly hearing the soft and contagious laughter. He got to his feet with a curious gaze as he walked past the porch leaving his writing materials open, walking past the garden and near the entrance he peered over the looming wooden beam and searched for the source. He bit the inside of his cheek as he locked his eyes onto Akari, her smile bright and uplifting.

Her laughter echoing around the area causing those around her to smile unconsciously, however, she had been with the guards she had been seen with last night. Two boys, Renta, and Kouta, both boys who had been on guard duty and had abandoned their posts and eventually stumbled upon a group that had been moving slaves, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two boys who appeared to be _too_ comfortable with Akari.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the uncomfortable feeling in his chest as he had watched the interaction as Akari placed her hands around her stomach and couldn't stop controlling her laughter, while Renta had been roaring with laughter leaving Kouta with a red-face. Akari had already made friends with them so quickly. He turned away, he bit the corner of his lip as he let his eyes drop as he calmly made his way back to his materials.

Akari had told him that she would come to see him after the meeting with father, but it appeared she had other plans. He sighed softly. He was indeed jealous. He didn't like the fact that someone else could make Akari laugh such a way and interact with her so calmly, all he knew was that he didn't like it. Despite him agreeing to let her belong to everyone, he had a feeling within him that he would be left behind and would be forgotten.

Blowing out the air he raised the palms of his hands, "don't think like that." He nodded to himself encouragingly, "she is so special." He breathed out softly, he stared into the garden as he slowly passed it, watching the glowing flowers in the distance and the sparkle of the sun reflecting onto the water, "of course she could never be mine alone." Kanato remained to himself keeping his thoughts constantly flowing but his mouth tightly shut.

Akari's day contiuned along just on schedule after her hearing with her father, she had run into Renta and Kouta and somehow found them extremely interesting. Aside from the fact that the two boys didn't constantly treat her like royalty was a breath of fresh area a sort of new area she had yet to discover. After that he had visited the civilians and healed their injuries while being praised among them, she couldn't help but smile and ignore the praises.

"Please-it's nothing. Anyone would do the same." The man she was healing shook his head, he looked down as he clenched his fists tightly, "you don't understand. We tried before. So many times. Some of us were killed even when we attempted to contact anyone." He took a deep breath, "no one helped us." He stared into her eyes, Akari could only feel the tightness in their stomachs. She bit the corner of her lip.

She smiled softly, "well. Good thing I was around." She smiled and immediately resulted in the bright sparkling attitude of the man. She had almost forgotten that clans within this era had tended to keep to themselves and even the creations of villages didn't happen for years, clans wanted to remain independent and somehow saving these people could bring upon much trouble for clans. That was something any clan would avoid.

Gently brushing her fingers along the tender skin she nodded in approval, "your bone is still healing and the flesh is still tender. I will put you on bedrest, and no work a-" The man immediately nearly jumped out of his skin, "b-but-I have to help-" She stared at him and his stuttering state, his family by his side as his wife gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked down and Akari could already sense their thoughts.

She sat back on her tucked legs, she knew the feeling. It was hard not to know. She had live of her many lives as a slave, one that was forced to do and perform things she wished remained unsaid, she hated that life for as long as lived and was more than thankful when she had been passed onto another one. These people had been constantly working themselves for years and years, with no break and or leverage for anything. Somehow something like rest was a fleeting and false idea. Something that didn't exist.

Resting her hands on her lap she stared at the family and smiled at them, "I am so sorry for what you been through. For what not only you and many others experience but for even your child. No one in this world should be victims of such a thing. When you are here, you are my guests and will do nothing. And from what I have heard you have been working without my consent. So Yamato, I will have you and the rest of your family on bedrest." She watched as the man looked at her with wide eyes.

"You have worked too long and hard. Don't you think you should take a break?" She tilted her head, "especially with your newborn coming along." Yamato's wide eyes nearly jumped out as he stuttered before looking over to his wife who had stroked his hair softly and was getting teary-eyed, she smiled as the man quickly turned to his wife showering her with kisses and pulling her close. Akari's heart jumped in her chest, she was happy.

"Sayo, I will be doing a check-up appointment on you later this week for the baby, but you should be okay." She smiled through the thick tears, "t-thank you so much Milady." Akari shook her head, "you are allowed to call me Akari, just because I am the daughter of the clan leader doesn't make me more deserving than any of you." The Sayo and Yamato looked at her through the thick tears, she was so small and _different._ Kindness like this didn't exist in the world they lived in.

"Can I see your eyes again?" Akari looked up seeing the girl yet again, her cheeks flushed and the smile plastered onto her lips as she peered deeply into the eyes of Akari. She raised a brow, "please step away. You are close to the Milady." Okita spoke behind her, his eyes staring into the unfazed girl with no a brink of emotion on his face. Akari looked up to see her guard or stalker as she loved to call him, holding a basin of water with a rag slung over his shoulder.

He looked too deep in the role already, she was ready to tease him but didn't dare say anything. She peered at the unmoving girl, "my eyes?" She questioned before looking up to Okita for a moment, the boy placed his hand on his hilt staring at the civilian with hard and tensed eyes. Akari bit the inside of her cheek and waved him off, watching as the girl wrapped her fingers around the arm of her. Surprised by the reaction she let a small gasp escape her lips.

"Pretty~" She softly spoke with a light giggle on her lips, eagerly she leaned forward pressing her body against Akari, but was quickly pulled back a person. Akari looked up seeing a nervous boy, one that seemed to be close to her age with a light blush on his cheeks, he had a deep scar from his eyebrow to the corner of his eye emphasizing his sharp green eyes. The girl huffed his in arms as he tugged her back lightly.

He bowed quickly as he locked eyes with Akari, he was over the edge now, he was face-to-face with his savior and all he could do was a bow. He bit the inside of his cheek, "little sister?" She tilted her head, forcing his dark brown hair to brush against his forehead, Akari smiled softly as he looked startled. She eyed the young boy who nervously looked away it seemed that even Akari noticed her presence had shaken him, she scoffed to herself. Of course, she had known they would secretly fear her, she was a beast an _Uchiha._

"I never got your name, both you and your sister?" She stood with the bowl on her hip staring at the boy who smiled, the girl bounced in her step, "Tsuna!" She shouted proudly causing the automatic smile to bubble on her lips. It was crazy that the girl had been herself despite what she had seen them go through. Akari craned her neck and looked at the boy, "G-Gin, M-Milady-" His words stumbled slightly making even Okita attempt to hide his smirk.

"Akari. You can all call me Akari." She gave a firm nod before beginning to leave the room, she clenched the bowl tighter seeing the glowing looks from those within the room, she suddenly knew she was wrong. These people looked at her completely different, it wasn't what she expected, rather it was _hope_ something she had seen die within this era and was revived by Harishma. They saw something in her, something she never noticed until now.

"They believe in you." She stopped in the hall at the sound of his voice, the boy that had stuck to her side like glue had no longer been a twelve-year-old boy, rather he was older now with the growth of his height and the mass of his muscle it was easy to see the difference Okita was appearing to have daily. He was no longer a boy or a mere bodyguard, whether she had liked it had been with her every minute of the day and had seen the light and darkness in her days, but he had always silently followed her.

"Is that wrong?" She questioned softly, she had mentally pleaded with herself, was she doing the right thing? Giving these people hope? There was a moment of silence before she raised a brow and turned to him, his dark eyes locked onto her and his lips pursed into a thin line. He took a deep breath his stance flattering for a moment, something he had rarely displayed, his eyes averted for a moment as his fingers entwined behind his back tighter.

He turned back to her, his eyes glowing with the utmost pride, "no, Milady." He nodded his head the smallest tilt of his lip had raised catching Akari by surprise. The boy was simply a soldier, he had been one to never show his own emotions to display happiness or even sadness, she had automatically assumed that the reasoning behind this had been due to the specific training young Uchiha's had been taught to hide your emotions.

She brushed her hair back still feeling his trained eyes on her, "I am going to protect them." She breathed out, she wanted to always do the right thing in her life. Each life she had lived had been very different from the last one, but she had been always determined to remain good-willed, holding to an oath to protect those she couldn't. In the beginning, she hated everything, from people, villages, and even herself. However, she had somehow convinced herself that throughout the neverending cycle maybe she could do the best to avoid the downfall in their future. Changing little by little could affect the future, but also could create big changes.

Looking forward had been the only thing she could, she was forced to do it. So somehow she had to be committed, maybe everything at the end would be worth it if there was an _end_. Call her a fool if you will, but she was the _cursed fool._

"I know you will." She breathed out as she turned to him, his eyes remained blank she couldn't help but blush for a moment and let the natural smile flow on her lips. Okita had taken a moment to stare at her, the beautiful bright blue eyes he had always admired had been shining in front of him, her rosy cheeks had been due to his simply comment and the light smile on her lips had made his stomach jump. He gulped as he was taking in her features in his own silence.

She smiled brightly, "thank you for believing in me." She turned around and took a deep breath hearing as Okita had followed her closely behind the soft sound of his shoes on the floorboards. She felt the smile remain on her lips as she had looked forward, she was going to continue to protect those people. Somehow having her own resolve in this body had made her heart pound louder in her ears and her feet jump with a bounce. She was happy.

Yet all things must come to end, right?

Tajima had watched as the man looked at him, his swollen eyes along with his busted lip had been a mere blessing for what he had originally planned. He took a deep breath as he raised the cuff of his sleeve higher and looked at the man, who laughed pathetically before his body became tense as he drew forward letting his Sharingan become his witness, the man shook in the wooden chair as his eyes grew wide with horror.

"Now." The head Uchiha took a deep breath, "tell me where the rest of your people are." He bared his teeth at the man, his nerves pulsing with utter anger as he stared at the man. His very own eyes glowing with deep hatred he had seen the moment this man had stepped into his compound, he had praised his young and reckless daughter for capturing this utter fool and piece of trash he had hated his utter guts.

He held his tongue he had wanted to kill this man, very slowly though. He wanted to strip his skin while he was alive and let the ravens fed on his body. He wanted to man to be tortured and live in darkness forever. This man wasn't just a slave trader he had belonged to a long-enemy of the Uchiha's, hell to every damn clan in the world. He had taken women, children, and even men raped them, killed them, or even imprison them for life.

Taking a step forward in the cell he let his eyes dance along the bleeding wounds on the man, despite having much flesh he hadn't bleed to death yet. Tajima was impressed, the man had constantly hired bandits and ninja's for him that would do any work for him. Other Uchiha's remained around the room their eyes intensely watching the man, who nervously flashed a smile as Tajima enclosed onto him. He stared at the man, "talk." His voice rumbled.

The man's shoulders rumbled with laughter Tajima simply stared not letting his posture flatter for a single moment, this person had been always known as a madman one that had gone beyond everything just for money. He even sometimes had heard rumors that the man had preached his hands were gold and anything touched was gold, Taijima rolled his shoulders staring at his chair, one that was the dark brown instead of the shining gold. So much for a theory.

"About what? I am a man of money, not politics. You should know that." The man craned his neck angering the Uchiha, he took a deep breath as he nodded, "yes. I do. But, I also know your connections. And how many you exactly have." He flipped the kunai between his fingers, letting the sharp blade dance around as the man simply watched who raised a brow he wasn't amused at all. Somehow Taijima would have to scare him into letting the information go.

"Connections? Hm, anything that does make me more money. Of course, I do." Tajima stopped hearing the smile in his voice, "but I can't exactly sell them out, if anything I predict I would lose more business relationships, eh?" He shrugged his shoulder as the Uchiha had watched the bead of blood roll down his forehead. He grinned widely as the Uchiha stopped in front of him, he was taunting him and Taijima had informed himself he had fallen in it.

"If I didn't know any better I would think your daughter is the cause because of the loss with one of my relationships." This had caught the attention of every Uchiha within the room, they all looked back and forth between the head and the bloody prisoner. Tajima felt his breath stop for a moment, Akari? What could she have done? She was still a mere child, one who had incredible skills, one who was still developing and more become more a child he was proud of.

He stared at the man, "you see, I had lost one of my closest partners. He had brought in loads of cash that could even drown a ship!" The man exclaimed, "he was one of my main benefits getting me more slaves to sell, use woman and even children. He was the perfect partner, didn't care about emotions and certainly didn't care about customs. Ruthless and hungry." He nodded at his own words confirming them.

Tajima became still this is what this man had wanted, "and from what I heard he had cashed big a while ago, he had captured the perfect pair of children I ever heard about-" Taijima gulped he could almost hear the laughter and amusement in his voice, he was playing with him and somehow he had known that this man had taken something from him. He locked eyes with the man, his eyes glowing with utter happiness and the sound of his words echoing around the Uchiha.

" _Senju's_ and an _Uchiha._ " The wide grin spread across his face as Taijima stared in horror, his windpipe tightening and his heart pounding against his rib cage. He was scared to hear the next words, "tell _Akari_ I said hello, she had been a great toy for Daik-" He had watched as his own fist slammed into the man's nose letting the crunch of his nose echo loudly in his ears and felt the rush of blood on his fingers as his fellows Uchiha's had looked around in shock.

The man broke out in a burst of wild laughter as three Uchiha's pulled him back, he was angry all he wanted to do was mutilate the man, they had done something to her! T-Th-Monster! He screamed in his head as his breathing became heavier and his eyes wider as he felt his red eyes activate with pure unknown ability, he wanted to destroy and make this man never see light again. Hearing the laughter of him only made him angrier.

"You know how things work among our clan-don't you?" Tajima felt the blood rush in his body, "how we treat people, especially those we like?" He took a moment before he looked up to Taijima through his deformed features and bloody messy he grinned madly, his smile stretching from his lips to almost his eyes as he looked at the head of Uchiha's a man who was supposed to remain composed but lost himself to his own emotions.

"Let's just say your daughter got it worse than your dead wife." Some in him shook, something in him awaken as he stared at the man in horror. His eyes shaking as he stared at him. He took a deep breath as he pulled back, everyone had known the story of his wife and what had happened to her. Tajima had worshipped and praised the ground she had walked truly had loved her to pieces, however, she had been captured and taken from him, and randomly had returned to him dazed, injured and lost. He could remember her being so traumatized and her speaking of what happened.

They had used her, tossed around like some doll, hurt her and raped her multiple times. Everyone had known of the story but remained silent about it and within time she had adjusted but eventually contiuned to live her life, but it had been hard for her. He gulped as he stared at the man, "look at her in the inner thigh, you'll see the marking." Before he knew it he had taken off, he was barely touching the ground and felt as if he was flying in the air.

His eyes darted forward as he looked down the long halls and could almost hear laughing, he wanted this man to be simply playing with his mind he didn't want him to be right. He couldn't fathom the thought of him being right, he had thought of Akari when she had come home, yes she hadn't been the same but she had never talked about what had happened instead she had made them all focus on something else.

The Elders hadn't cared for her wellbeing until they had found out that she had great chakra control and her abilities to fight, she was nothing but a simple pawn to them. He hated it that everyone had seen her as a weapon, even though himself he had never thought of it, he had admired her way of doing things, talking back and even taking charge in her actions. She was disobeying him but it was the fact that she had gone against all odds against her.

He couldn't think about her what exactly happened to her out there. He had known that his dear wife had suffered greatly and she was a grown woman, Akari was still a child. He bit the inside of his lip as he turned down the corner nearly bumping into the maids, they screamed as he rushed by them, he quickly opened the door hearing the laughter and voices, he had confirmed if this man had truly taken her. Taken her and used her.

Feeling the eyes of his sons and his daughter turn to him, he had watched as Kanato, Madara and Izuna had looked at him curiously seeing as he was heaving. His stamina has always been top-notch but somehow receiving the news about his daughter having her purity taken from her had been more devastating than any news he has faced in years. He stepped forward, "father?" Kanato's light voice broke the sound of laughter as Akari looked up.

"Sir?" Okita stood forward, Taijima looked up at the boy who stood close to Akari only a few meters away to give her space, he took a step closer, "I need you to take your clothes off." He narrowed his eyes feeling around as everyone else had reacted in shock, Kanato stuttered while both of his youngest sons had remained shocked, Okita stepped forward blinking in shock as Akari lips parted in shock. Maybe it hadn't been the best way to approach the situation but he hadn't thought about any form of logic, he just needed to see that he was wrong.

Akari unconsciously stood to her feet, "w-what?" Her eyes raised as Kanato had stood by his father's side, "wait-father-do you understand what you are saying?" Tajima watched the horror flicker through Akari's eyes as he gently pushed Kanato away who quickly grabbed his arm, she sucked in her breath as she watched him take another step forward. He looked down to her outfit, he had needed to see, he couldn't stress it anymore.

"Stop." Okita had automatically pressed the sword against his throat, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the young boy, he watched as his eye shake as he held the weapon strongly to his neck. He was his clan leader and had appointed him to guard Akari, even it meant he had to protect her from her own father. Within himself he was proud but at the very moment, he couldn't care, as he lunged forward, disarming the boy before throwing him through the screen doors.

His anger was booming as he looked to Akari as he felt Kanato pull him back, "stop! Dad!" Kanato shouted Akari's eyes darted between her brothers as they stood up both Madara and Izuna standing in front of her and blocking her from her father. She had watched as Kanato struggled to keep their father back, the man was four times her own height and stronger than Kanato, she curled her fists together.

"W-What is this about!?" She couldn't help but shout, Taijima paused as both Izuna and Madara looked back at her. Everything was happening so quickly she was unsure of what too exactly do. She looked to her father, he seemed completely different from the morning. Tajima looked around to his boys as Okita had returned, his eyes glowing as the boy had sported no injuries. He bit the corner of his lip looking at his daughter.

"I know where they took you." She narrowed her eyes in confusion, what exactly was he talking about? She gulped feeling as Izuna had lightly held her hand entwining their small fingers between each other. Breathing out she watched as he stood tall, his anger not fading instead was more composed.

He locked eyes with her, "they marked you." She felt the breath escape her lips, she stepped back this time letting go of Izuna's grip and falling onto her bottom, how did he know that? How did he know anything!? He thoughts were out of control as the rest of the Uchiha's looked around uncertainly, their eyes dancing between both of them. Madara looked forward and puffed his chest, he didn't exactly like the fact that his father had demanded something disgusting and indeed believed that his father had turned mad.

"Father, you attacked her guard and demanded she takes off her clothes. Have you gone mad!?" He was angry. Izuna nodded at his words he was still caught off guard. He could only watch and keep his lips tightly pinched together, however, hearing the heavy breathing of himself echoing in his ears. He leaned forward pushing Kanato to the side but the boy quickly ground his teeth and quickly put his father into a lock.

Heaving out strongly he watched as his father contiuned to push himself closer to Akari a form of desperation evident in his actions. Akari felt her eyes widened as her fingers rested on the mark, somehow being reminded had brought her back memories of that night from many, she looked down to the palm of her resting at her inner thigh, it was silent for many moments with a constricting pain in Akari's chest.

She was always told to be brave and not give in to fear, but that night she had experienced fear again just in another form of it. Hearing the sharp intake of breath she looked up to her father seeing his eyes crinkle in pain and need to reach her had vanished as he collapsed to the ground, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. She bit the inside of her lip as he looked up to her, his voice croaked with pain as he stared at her, "what did they do to you?" His words were heavy.

Stumbling back she felt her legs shake as the eyes of everyone focused on her, "A-Akari-tell me, h-honey-" She could feel her breathing pick up and her eyes focusing on anything that looked close to the ground. Unwilling she buried her fingers into her clothing her heart pounding against her chest as the tight slience remained. Everyone aside from Tajima and Akari had been unaware of what they were talking too, though it was enough to make the bubbly girl silent.

"TELL ME!" He shouted as his voice echoed around the room, everyone flinching at the sound. Akari closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath she looked at him, "what good would telling you do?" Tajima felt his horror's come to life and begin to slowly hate himself, he didn't know what truly happened to her. She was hiding everything, she didn't want to expose herself or burden his problems, he failed. Failed as a father and the head of the Uchiha clan.

"Somethings are better hidden." She pinched her lips together. He curled his fists together, "better!?" He shouted Akari narrowed her eyes taking a step back. The tension still tight, "finding out that your daughter was branded like a dog by a criminal is better!?" Everyone gasped and Akari looked down feeling more than embarrassed. Maybe it was foolish not to tell her father what happened? But, she couldn't just say she was used?

Akari stepped back again, this time she clenched his fists and turned to walk out. As she walked out onto the porch she had felt the eyes ones she had only noticed now, she looked around both Uchiha's and civilians had been. It had finally started to set in, she couldn't look at anyone but somehow seeing Tsuna and Gin stare at her made her skin crawl. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep forever.

"A-Akari!" She sucked in her breathing seeing the look across Kanato's eyes, she wanted to kill herself but even she knew that it would do nothing. She shook her head and quickly jumped into the trees, she was running, running away from everyone. She was in a rush to get away, she didn't want anyone to see her. She ignored the bristling pain of the branches digging into her skin, she just needed to get away.

Breathing out her feet moved across the trees like nothing, she didn't know where to go but somehow her feet led her to it. She breathed out as the past week had been different for her, and meeting Kawarama had been the biggest within it this week. He was different. Very different. His features had been different from his eyes and the lightly tanned skin, even the bright smile he had loved to flash her, made her smile unknowingly.

He didn't know she was an Uchiha, but she knew he was a Senju. She wondered how would he feel when he had found out she was an Uchiha? She bit her inner cheek, he was a boy still a growing with the opinions of others around him. She wouldn't blame him if he were to never see her again, but somehow she doubted he would do that.

She jumped again and looked forward to seeing the small figure standing on the tree branch, he turned around slowly and stopped as he locked eyes with Akari. He took a deep breath, "Akari? W-" She leaped forward and wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing her body close to him as she buried her face into his neck. She couldn't hold back as she felt the sob escape her lips, was she being selfish crying in front of him?

In spite of everything she been through and experienced, she was still human.

"A-Akari?" He was shocked. He had been sitting at the tree for almost an hour and just thought about everything, and that had included mostly of Akari. He knew today they weren't supposed to see each other, though this spot had become a place where they had thought of things, something that seemed they would be doing together a lot. As he heard the rustling bushes he expected to see Tobirama and his sharp eyes coming out from the bushes but didn't expect to see Akari.

What was the most unexpected was he crying on him. He smiled softly to himself, he was selfish, he had finally felt worth something as Akari finally exposed himself to him. She was always stoic with occasional happy moments, but this had been the first time he had to see her be weak, she was always strong all the time, especially when they were escaping. She had given herself up for them, for people she had known for less than a year.

She was like everyone else, she got hurt too.

So he gently runs his fingers through her hair quietly and wrapped his arms around her, feeling as she dug her fingers into his shirt. At the moment he looked along her hair, feeling the softness of it and the weightless feeling of it, his eyes followed the symbol on the back of her clothing. His eyes widened, Uchiha!?

 **SORRY FOR POSTING FOR A WHILE GUYS!**

 **Just been through a lot of rough patches in my life, so I hope this can make your day!**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter?**

 **AND DON'T WORRY I WILL BE UPDATING MORE .**

 **I may or may not have decided more Kawarama x Akari moments so BEWARE!**

 **Again just a reminder this book contains mature scenes that aren't for all so beware of what you read!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cursed Woman**

 **Chapter 11: Choices**

 ***Will content Mature Content***

She screamed. Screamed so loud she could feel her ears bleed as she looked in front of her, her heart aching as the pain she thought was critical was nothing more than a simple annoyance, she heard the soft moaning and the groan of gently pain as she watched the two small children twist. She couldn't help herself as she felt her sobs echoing in the room. Her heaving as she watched the figures take advantage of them.

Feeling herself cry harder she struggled against the restraints, the sound of her own tearing flesh had been hidden over the sounds of her crying as she continued to struggle. Her throat sore from the dryness while her stomach twisted with pain, watching as one of the men grinned in amusement she watched as he stroked the whip in his hands, his teeth gleaming in the distance. She couldn't control her emotions she felt herself being torn apart as she looked behind the man.

"Mo-" The crack of the slap echoed in the air, "shut up. Piece of trash!" She could feel her blood boil as she watched him as he slowly unzipped his pants, "stop! Stop!" She shouted watching as the elder man pause his actions with a raised eyebrow as the two children strapped to the chairs, the looming man in front of her turned quietly and was dismissed to the side. The man stroked his beard and grinned widely, "now why would I?" His smile stretched to the corners of his face. The sound of her heartbeat becoming louder than the sound of her own fear.

Her breathing was heavy it had been the moment she had stepped into the room, her eyes glazed over to the two children tied to the metal tables. She was weak, but she knew she had chakra left, this had been her only fifth life and getting accustomed to the changes was strange and unusual for her. She looked down for a moment watching as the man pulled her hair up, "tell me." He breathed down to her licking his lips with a dark passion.

"I-I'll do anything for you-anything, just my children, please." She begged. Still feeling the tears in her eyes as she looked at her two children, battered and bruised but somehow stronger than she could ever be. Their eyes similar steel and were hard, her eldest, Renji shouted as he banged himself against the table, "m-mom! No!" He shouted as he struggled but was quickly hit again, again and again, until he was forced to keep himself quiet. His eyes gleaming with rolling tears as he stared at her, his face swollen and blood dripping from his lips.

She watched as the man pulled his pants down and the pungent smell forced their way into her senses, she bit her tongue and looked up to the man who nodded his head. He glanced back, "do it before I kill them." She didn't doubt his actions. She previously thought he would bluff but instead, the man had killed her own mother, and husband, and simply didn't care about any of it. So holding her pride and restraining herself from anything she complied, doing what he asked. She shut her eyes tight and managed to comply.

Hearing his moans of pleasures made her body crawl with disgust, especially when she felt his hand wrap into her curls. Her mind screamed in pain as she watched her two children cry even harder seeing as their very own mother was being violated in front of their eyes, her children so young and bright, she had often praised them for their great abilities and raised them well with her husband, well _dead_ husband as she looked over into the dark corner his body completely still with the blood pouring from every hole.

Moments passed as the man pulled away satisfied, she was angry. Angry that she was in this situation, she didn't care anymore, she just needed her kids to be safe. She narrowed her eyes at him as the man pulled his belt up and turned over his shoulder, her eyes looked down to his shoes seeing the kunai tucked in his sock, she sucked in her breath, she knew she was weak. Weaker than any of her lives, and out of this form of weakness, she somehow for the strength for her dear children.

She hissed between her teeth from the pain and pulled the kunai from his sock and driving it deep into his leg, the strangled cry escaped his lips as she pulled the kunai out tasting the iron blood on her lips, and she bit the inside of her cheek as she pushed the kunai into his stomach looking eyes with him before driving it deep into his neck. Everything happened so quickly, she still had time to process as she watched his body fall.

Watching the other men react as they dashed towards throwing kunai's and shurikens at her, she sealed his lips as she managed to escape the flying projectiles, however, she had felt some accurately bury into her skin she rushed forward attempting to dodge them. She had to admit she was weak, so weak she could barely pass for a ninja and still only remained a genin. Though out of everything she had gotten one thing from it. Often told she was useless from others and not meant for the ninja life, she had begun to believe she was worthless.

Somehow, she found a purpose through her sensei and her husband and eventually her beautiful children. She had found it is strange how the impact an individual could face once they are faced with purpose, everything about them will change. They are more driven, more stubborn and will never give up. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to be admired but in this life it was impossible. However, all she needed was those close to her and she felt like she could run the entire world, a strange feeling but outstanding at the impacts of it.

Her sensei had praised her for having the abilities to master metal Jutsu's, she had only a small amount of learning from it but was excellent at it. She raised her hands together, "release!" She watched the shackles from her children's body's release as they quickly jump out, "mom!" Her daughter cried out, she ducked as the sword swung at her head and managed a weak kick sending the man back a few steps she rushed forward. Her young daughter's eyes becoming weary as she looked at her.

Seeing the eyes of her children as they held the door to escape, she felt the smile on her lips as she reached her hand out to them, she wasn't sure how long she had been there in this isolated room, how long she watched her husband being beaten to death and even being tortured in various ways. She watched their eyes shine with hope as the light covered their skin, the light was something all three of them had missed, something they had taken advantage of.

"Go I am right beh-" She felt her heart jumped as she felt the steel hand around her neck as she watched the horrified looks in their eyes, such beautiful eyes who only appeared to now have their lives ripped from them. Beginning of this life was terrible like many but she had found good in it once she had met her husband and soon found three reasons to continuing living, these children, and her husband became so important to her.

It happened quickly. The feeling of the cold metal against her neck and the slice along with it, as she choked on her own blood before falling to the ground. Helplessly watching as the two children cried even harder as they pulled each other to run, it was sad. The pain explored her body before it vanished and was soon in another one. She could just recall the amount of humiliation and terror she felt when she was forced to perform a handful of things.

She had quickly learned despite growing stronger, knowledgable, flexible, beautiful and even morally better there was one thing that could never change. Humiliation. She would feel it poison her bloodstream and her thoughts would circulate around it, with the pounding thoughts of people looking at her in a different light, she constantly wanted to be seen to be better than her last life and stronger, so whenever anything happened to her and was discovered this strong facade she built would crumble.

Somehow she couldn't convince herself why she wrapped herself around the Senju boy, feeling his warm body against her and the gentle stroke of his fingers in her hair as she cried into his neck. She didn't know why she couldn't stop herself. Was it because she trusted him? Her friend? She didn't know at all. But, she relished at the moment feeling his heart beating rapidly and the sound of his breathing gently echoing in her ear.

She needed someone to not judge her.

Kawarama, he was that person. His happy and go-lucky attitude made her slightly better, especially since he had easily comforted her. No questions asked. Though she thought she would only hear him whisper about her to calm down, she heard something else, " _Uchiha._ " She could hear it in his voice, the amount of strain and the feeling of his arms around her. She gasped and pulled back knocking her head on his chin, she quickly leaned forward her fingers reaching up and touching his chin rubbing it in the process.

He gently touched in hands as he hissed out loud, "a-are you okay?" She asked as she looked up to him, seeing his dark eyes shaking, she stepped back from his grip and looked down. The silence easily floating as Kawarama averted his eyes, she was his enemy, someone who the Senju trained to kill for a living. What was he supposed to do? He stared at her, he was utterly shocked, he was supposed to kill her but made no move for his weapon.

She took a step back and gently pushed aside some hair, "I am sorry." She stared at him, "w-why?" He strangled his voice realizing it was shaking, she took a deep breath, "we don't choose who we are born as, whether Senju or Uchiha, we are born." She stared at him seeing as he scrunched his eyebrows, "you knew we were Senju, yet y-" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest at his words. The two standing at their usual meeting place hidden from the dark eyes of their clans.

"I still helped you." She paused, "the feud between our families is childish and stupid, where the lives of children and adults are constantly lost because of the pride of another clan. I helped you because your last name meant nothing, helping someone shouldn't be defined on where they come from or what they can do, but instead it should be determined by what they have done to you." Kawarama stared at her in shock. He gulped, he wasn't expecting her words at her, she had a form of pride and unbiased opinion of the world they lived in.

"Wait-what?" He blinked, "you think the feud is childish?" She nodded, "but your family killed by uncles, cousins and even clan members." She stared at him before sighing and looking over his shoulder, "but your family has also taken the same from me." She breathed out. She took another step back and looked down to the floor again, this time looking up with a longing look, she smiled softly as she rubbed her arm. The pitiful look crossing her delicate features, making the twist in his chest becomes painful.

She pushed the hair back again, "I-I should have told you. I-I had a feeling you wouldn't agree with it. It's just your _different_ you never questioned my background and accepted me. I suppose it was stupid of me to think I could continue it any longer." She blinked back the tears but somehow it slipped through and instead rolled down her cheeks, she always used to hold her emotions back, what was so different from now? He had mattered to her? He wasn't just a simple boy to her, but instead someone important?

Kawarama was still as he was slowly taking everything in what she meant by "different", he watched as she bit the corner of her lip, "I will never see you again then." He watched as she stepped forward placing a delicate but warm kiss on his cheek. Then she was gone, as quick as she came she was gone. He fell to his bottom as he gripped his hair, what was he going to do? The handful of complexed and complicated emotions travelled throughout his entire body, what exactly was going on?

Akari sat in one of the trees it was away from everything, she stayed their cuddling with her new-found friend Gekkou, who listened to her troubles and provided her comfort. The small fox-being was interesting he had remained curled into her chest and was easily giving her comfort, he had offered her a few wise words but simply listened to the cry of her troubles. Gekkou was finding her interesting, from her talking to him, feeding him and even simply hugging him to sleep.

He was a beast made to kill yet here was being treated like some sort of teddy bear, he sighed, but he had to admit something. He was enjoying her, she didn't pressure him into anything and would often remain in silence if he was quiet, he wasn't forced to do anything. That was refreshing. He had learned to love her flaws and accept her perfections, though slowly he was learning about day-by-day, and was a form of support.

When she had cried to him about what happened from her father and "breaking-up?" with a Senju he could understand her pain, she was still so young and being burden by such things wasn't common during this era. This had been the first he had watched her cry, he could only waggle his tails and lick her tears as she continued to cry out to him. Though like many moments she leaned her head back onto the tree and stared at the sky, both of them. It seemed as words were never needed and instead the presence of each other had become more important to each other.

Together they stared to the beautiful night sky seeing the millions of stars shining with a bright gleam, "I-" He turned to her seeing as she stared at him, her eyes puffy from the constant howling crying he had gotten used to, though something had been different as she smiled brightly her eyes shining brighter than the stars itself. She rubbed his head, "I am going to change everything." He stared at her quiet waiting for her to expand on her point, his tails gently moving in response as he awaited her words.

"Aren't you going to ask?" She tilted her head, "what makes you say that?" He questioned her easily, she smiled widely, "change needs to happen, and I believe I can make it happen." The two continued to rest in each other's arms, their heartbeats as one as the stars remained witness to their own words. Gekkou stared at the beautiful girl, she was still young and filled with many ideas somehow he would question her intentions, however, through the swollen and red eyes he had determined that her ideas and mission would become a reality very soon.

Akari sighed as she watched Gekkou getting comfortable, she believed she would beginning to train with him. She yawned as she jumped off the branch and onto the floor as Gekkou jumped up and walked on the ground, she didn't question his actions and remained quiet as they both walked through the thick forest, however she stilled for a moment as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could see the flickering flame in the distance, chakra?

There was a mass amount of them, with a bright red fire in the distance, "Akari!" She heard her name being called, she looked down to Gekkou who remained relaxed instantly and dismissed himself before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. She continued down the pathway seeing the fires coming closer and closer and the sound of her name echoing off the trees, she stopped at the light that covered her and revealed those around her.

It was a lot of people for starters, from clan members, civilians, and even her own brothers and father. She became still as she locked eyes with him, "Akari-" She watched as her father dropped the torch and wrapped his arms around her, she felt her eyes widened as he tightened his grip around her body. He breathed out, "I am so sorry." His voice was shaking, she couldn't help but feel herself wrap her fingers around him. Her breathing becoming heavier as she felt the incredible form of warmth from him, something she began to rely on.

She remained still. Then all of a sudden she burst out into tears shocking everyone, her father panicked his eyes shaking from side to side as he was uncertain how to deal with the outburst. Somehow solving it by gently humming to her and bouncing her on his hip as she cried into his neck. It was a sight to see. The head of the Uchiha clan humming a song and comforting his child would make his enemies laugh at him.

Everyone stared at him in shock, he was a man of few words and his actions could tell an entire story, but he had frequently left his children at the hands of a maid and or clan member and never took it upon himself to take care of them. Everyone only stared at the scene forever imprinting the scene in their heads, he looked to them completely shocked at his own actions and narrowed his eyes making everyone turning away.

It had been that Tajima had realized his mistake and set out on a mission to find his daughter, though her brothers had discovered this, then the maids, the civilians than the entire compound it was a true headache as he couldn't bring them all but struggled to convince some of them to stay in the compound as his daughter was described as the "child of light" in the civilians own words. He only grunted and agreed for some of them to come, but was shocked at all of them driven to find her.

She had become so important. Not only to him but to everyone.

When they arrived back at the compound Tajima couldn't separate himself from Akari as even her brothers attempted to pull her off, even her big brother Kanato couldn't get her off of him. So with the marvelled idea, he had a bed prepared and let his youngest daughter sleep with him for the rest of the night. Before closing his eyes he had watched her breathing become slow and her small body cuddle closer to him, he sighed as he brushed his hand through her long hair, he smiled softly recalling the thought of his wife. They looked so alike. Everything about them.

He sighed to himself, he had only wished that he would have been there for his children sooner than now. He was terrible. But, somehow he could tell that he was going to change everything and the source of that change had been Akari. The mighty head of Uchiha placed a kiss on the head of Akari as her fingers buried into his kimono, Taijima was startled at the sight of his daughter clinging to him in her sleep he could almost feel himself blushing with the simple action. He laughed softly to himself and wrapped his large arm around her pulling her closer feeling as she buried his face into his neck slightly tickling him.

He closed his eyes with a smile finding himself being invaded by sleep. Maybe it was a sign he needed more sleep/ because when he had awoken in the morning he had found himself feeling better compared to the night before.

The next morning in the Uchiha compound had been eventful as Taijima Uchiha had awoken to the sight of Akari wearing his war helmet. Opening his eyes he stared as she turned to him with a bright smile that had been suddenly with terror as she burst out the room clenching his helmet on her head. He could almost feel the shock off his lips and she let out a scream and dashed down the hall, "get back, here!" He shouted as he chased her completely forgetting about his attire. The sound of his heavy feet thumping throughout the halls easily gathering attention.

Akari passed various amounts of people most of them being maids and with some being clan members, they laughed at the sight of her being chased. However, Tajima was also a sight to be seen, he was still relatively young and still maintained his young looks, so when he rushed after his daughter down the halls not caring about his attire, the man who usual was always composed and completely covered, was now having his kimono falling off his shoulders.

Maids nearly collapsed at the sight, his long hair drifting down his back and his muscles flexing at any movement he did, even his abs. Women in the Uchiha household feasted on the clan head like the freshest pig on the market, they stared as he would run by in shock he was running at all than swoon. Akari laughed as she turned to corner, bumping into someone tackling them with great force. She struggled to lift the helmet up as she fell back onto the person before her lips crushed something.

She stilled as she pulled the helmet off and stared at her guard, Okita, his cheeks flushed completely as he stared at her. His dark eyes widened as he locked eyes with the beautiful bright blue eyes, her lips parted as she smiled lightly as she was eagerly plucked up off of him, he stared up at her as she dangled from a half-naked Taijima with a glowing glint of anger in his eyes. He gulped as he touched his lips for a moment before darting upwards.

That was his first kiss. Taken from none other than the lady of the house. But it had been nothing mere than a simple peak.

He looked over to her and watched as she was eagerly being scolded by her father as he plucked his helmet off of her resulting in the exposure of her wild and untamed morning hair, he gulped again as he turned away and fixed his posture. He remained to the side as he heard the scolding though was shocked when he had felt the hand of another, broad and toned, he looked up seeing as Ryuusuke Uchiha eyed him darkly.

"Watch it." He froze at the words, he had caught that he and Akari had kissed. That was it though. No more words, no hitting or telling his father, but he knew it was a simple warning. He shook his head from side to side as he looked over to the girl merely a few years younger, there was no way he could ever fall in love with her, right? She was still a child and making rash decisions.

Morning came quickly as it was another feast. The Uchiha siblings dined with one another as Akari sat in the middle of Madara's lap, startling him with the attention of her as she would feed him odd pieces of food. However, despite he being grumpy and shouting insults at her she laughed and sat on his lap, he crossed his arms and was fed like a king. Some onlookers seemed jealous for the attention the younger master was getting from Akari as it was uncommon since she would usually be in Kanato's lap, who didn't mind at all.

After finishing eating the siblings got to training again, the young Uchiha siblings got ready in their attire as Ryuusuke sat on the porch along with Kanato. Watching as the three siblings trained their swordsmanship. Ryuusuke lifted his cup his eyes grazing over the group of them, he took a deep breath inhaling the scent of the fresh green tea leaves that seemed to awaken all his senses, licking his lips he elegantly sipped the tea.

The feeling of the warm tea was soothing and reassuring as the feeling moved to his chest, "Kanato." His voice was light, "hm?" He looked over to the point who was still invested into calligraphy, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair for a moment before looking over to the children. Life was seeming too peaceful. He was sure he wasn't the only one to feel this, both the Senju's and the Uchiha's have been quiet, it was only time that the being of peace would be stopped and the usual warfare would continue.

"It's quiet." He breathed out gently placing the cup down as the other brother looked over to him, placing his brush down and looking to the open space in front of him, "you are right." He nodded, they both knew it, they had been briefed after breakfast about another mission, one that was informed to be ambushed by Senju's. They were getting prepared for leaving for that mission tonight, not knowing the full outcome of it they both watched on it silence as the three youngest siblings trained.

Akari had decided to take a breath sipping her water, watching as Gekkou appeared in the middle of nowhere she jumped five feet in the air, the creature stared at her blanky unsure of her reaction as she coughed and pounded on her chest. After a few minutes she sighed before casting him a glare as she tilted his head, she sighed again hopeless, "is everything okay?" She asked the fox was quiet for a few seconds then again he is always was quiet being.

His tails waggled as he jumped onto the porch beside her, his white fur skin underneath the sun. She stared at him, "tonight." She raised a brow, "tonight?" She repeated her words, "tonight, is the night Kawarama dies." Her eyes widened as she leaped from her seat and stands in front of him, he lifted his paw licking his fur an attempting of cleaning himself. Curling her fists she stared at him, her eyes looking for a hint of a joke.

However, his tails simply moved as he sat upright, "you're joking right?" He shook his head, "no." His voice was strict and cold, "h-how would you know?" She narrowed her eyes, that was true? How would he suddenly just know that Kawarama would die tonight? If she remembered correctly Kawarama's death wasn't specific enough and had mentioned he had died as a young child, but not the place nor date was stated, therefore she couldn't confirm if he was lying or not.

"I just know." She felt all the features on her face drop, she stared at him completely shocked at his words, "not going to answer me are you?" The fox simply rubbed his ear and curled up, "so? How will you deal with?" He questioned. She paced back and forth, "do you know where?" He popped open one eye staring at her for a few seconds, "maybe?" He closed his eyes again, never had she felt so frustrated by this being, did he know he was toying with a life!?

"Gek-" She was halted, "if I can get a hard boiled egg, maybe I can tell you?" She felt her eyebrow twitch as the fox remained comfortable, she huffed and puffed her chest out as she sealed her lips tightly and stomped towards the kitchen, "oh. Make that two." She turned around and glared at him, holding her fist to her chest as she tried to attempt to calm herself and made her way to the kitchen. Gekkou watched as she stomped away, smiling softly to himself as she had done so, he relaxed in the sun and took in the quietness.

When Akari was back she had seen that Gekkou was in the same position, so she quietly offered him the eggs in which he bit into it. She watched as he nibbled on it quietly, she sighed turning away and looking into the thick forest trees, "you know he will die, yet you will try to save him?" She curled her fingers together, she looked down to the entwined fingers and bit the inside of her cheek. It had become a common way of showing her way of uncertainty.

"Yes." Her voice may have been small but it was determined. She had promised herself to change. To change the fate of the village and the relationship between Harishima and Madara, both who had been the closest friends, then ended with the death of Madara. She had been determined. She had confirmed herself that maybe changing the past could affect the outcome of the future, how would the village be with Kawarama and Itama's existence still?

Gekkou nodded at her words, "okay." She watched as Gekkou jumped off the porch and in front of her, his eyes opened and alerted as he trained his eyes on her, "get ready for tonight." She felt her throat become dry as suddenly a mask appeared in her hands, it was shaped like a fox's face. With the sharp and distinct red features, her fingers traced the lining of the deep red strokes as one stroke of the red pain begun at the bottom of the fox ear and extended towards the eyes, before two in the middle merged and ended at the tip of the nose, while the remaining at the bottom curled on the cheeks and were slightly waving.

She scoffed to herself as she lifted it up to her face. It was a nostalgic feeling, somehow a part of one of her lives was brought back, she could remember being apart of the Anbu for the duration of her life before being killed for having information regarding her village. She had remembered that life well, every time she had left her house it had been in a mask one she would only take off within her household.

Lifting herself to her feet she clenched the mask in her hands and made her way towards her room, her eyes focused on trained on ahead of her. She had one mission. That was to protect Kawarama. She swallowed the air in her throat as she imagined having to hurt her own people, people who had laughed and cherished her dearly because she wanted to change the future. She stilled herself for a moment, she needed to do this. For herself, for the future and Madara.

Akari had managed to excuse herself for the rest of the afternoon as was hidden in her room as she gathered equipment and formulating a plan. She didn't spend time with Kanato which was offputting for many of those within the household, she was often found with him in his room or in the gardens, though her not appearing had made Kanato feel hurt. When he asked about her from one of the maids, he had watched the maid give him a gentle sad smile.

"She will be in her room, but she doesn't want anyone to disturb her." The maid placed the cup in front of him as he nodded feeling the pain in his chest as he picked the cup up, he wasn't sure what was going on with her, was it him? He sighed and shook his head and rested his forehead on his knee, feeling that the dark lights were his witness for his own words, "she's growing older. Of course." He breathed out.

He didn't want to believe them but he shook his head and kept his lips pinched together. Today seeing her giving unusual attention towards Madara had caught him off guard, especially since she always sat with him. He remembered the smile on her face and the way her bright eyes shined, she is so beautiful. He paused for a moment blushing slightly as he fisted a hand in his hair, who was he kidding all that matter was that she was with them. He rested his hand over his eyes, he was becoming jealous, he knew it, and he didn't favour the results of it at all.

Shaking his thoughts he sipped the tea lightly before disappearing to his chambers as he was seen to be holed up inside of it. Most people didn't notice it but everyone was changing one was losing themselves, another was rising, and beyond all of that, the world continued to spin throughout it all.

Akari adjusted the swords on her back as she stared into the small hand mirror, her eyes sparkling in her own reflection making her insides tingle. She took a deep breath as she brushed her hair back and secured it tightly around a string keeping her hair from her sight, she took another deep breath her head pounding and rushed with dozens of thoughts. However, she dwelled mainly on the idea if she could protect Kawarama? Would she be able too?

Would she be able to hurt her people? For his sake? If she did kill them she was sure rumours would spread that Senju's had been helped by someone, god could she really do this?

Bitting the corner of her lip she gently pulled the mask up and watched as it had covered her entire face, swallowing any form of revealing her delicate features to the wind. Closing her eyes she remained calm and attempted to calm nerves, giving the few passing seconds as she opened her eyes watching as the Sharingan mimicked her in the mirror, she was ready.

Gulping down any form of anxiety she stood to her feet and walked onto her porch as she closed the door behind herself. Facing the thick forest she could hear the gentle steps in the distance from the patrolling guards, she had already memorized their patrols, and their paths, she had practically mastered it entirely. She took her first step onto the ground feeling her heart beat gently against her chest. Licking her lips, she took another step, this one in the forest.

Her bright eyes appearing to be the only thing that glowed in the dark forest, she kept her lips pinched together as she took a deep breath. She could already feel her impulses jumping and the nerves pounding in her skin, she hoped that she could save him. However, she knew how he felt about her. How he found out something she had desperately tried to hide for so long, now she was going out of her way to say him?

Her theory didn't make sense. Though somehow she convinced herself this was the right decision and she was going to stick with it, regardless if it was good or not.

 **HEY GUYS! Another chapter eh! (I am Canadian if you didn't guess) .**

 **Soooooo how did you like this chapter?**

 **I was going to include Kawarama into more chapters, hope you guys don't mind of course.**

 **As well I was thinking of some character names?**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Cursed Woman**

 **Chapter 12: Formalities**

Wounds exist whether they are internal or external, they existed. Though sometimes aside from the prying eyes they remained invisible and cut deeper than any blade or kunai ever could, something like this is viewed to be deadly and evil. They could manifest into everything a person could hate from a long-lasting memory, hallucination, or even result in physical actions. Wounds had come in all shapes and forms, from the brave and bold to the evil and cunning. They existed.

Most kept it away from the prying eyes and held it in silence, though something with such an outstanding power could become the downfall of one. Wounds were scoffed at and seen to represent a weakness for many people, it was something that held them back from their true being. Those who expressed it were claimed to be insane and dismissed, and while those who embraced it had become more powerful than before, there minds growing while they ripped these "wounds" off of them.

Extraordinary truly. Many didn't have such power. But, those who did. Well, they continued to grow day-by-day, and maybe that was what others had lacked. Embracing the bad, the horrible, the ugly. Gathering and harvesting it to make it something else had made an individual stronger, it led to the growth and expansion of an individual, many learned from this simple lesson as it had proven hard for many and easy for others.

Though despite an individual growing from embracing these, another form of embracing this had become a problem for many. These wounds continued to exist on their bodies and found their ways into their souls, eventually claiming it with a dark and bloodthirsty desire. It was an example of the darkness that could exist within it, something that could be created into something good could also be carved into something terrible.

Tobirama had been on the road of these wounds, he wasn't sure what to think. Logic. He breathed the word in his sleep, it simply didn't make sense. However, his very own "wounds" existed, maybe his brothers or clan members didn't notice but he slowly began to notice the strange thing. Finding that it had only been a nuisance rather than a blessing. He thought about it for a while, when he would lay in his chambers and stare at the ceiling.

Why did he feel this way? What could he do about it?

He thought and calculated throughout the session of it. Though he had formulated that these wounds had derived from something whether from a diverse amount of experiences from loss, grief, hatred or even attachment. He had only felt this when he had arrived home and everything returned to normal, the way it was before. He had to force himself into getting back into the habit of doing what he did before, whether it had been eating normally or even training.

The idea of freedom was still adjusting in his head, but of course, he kept his lips sealed and struggled by himself. He had watched his brothers adjust easily and act as nothing happen, but they didn't truly know what happened when he was with _her,_ he could practically feel the brightness of her sad smile as her shining and beaming blue pair of eyes. Everything had happened so slow from the gentle touch of their lips, to the sight of the cursed Uchiha eyes appearing in his vision.

It was a terrible nightmare, only one that had actually come true and had been a reality for him. He could remember losing focus in training and recalling the sight of her eyes, she had been an Uchiha, with blue eyes? He was confused but sure she was an Uchiha. He had felt some sort of anger towards her, he had known her family had killed many of her's, but he had been aware that his very own clan had done the same to her people, it was a neverending cycle of troubles.

Tobirama watched quietly as other clan members retreated further into the compound, he had just arrived back from a mission and was slightly sore. Stretching his muscles he eyed his father who had glanced over to him and his brother approvingly. He averted his eyes and made his way to his chambers with the intention of freshening up, it was another day for a successful mission, it was like every day.

At night he would rest and dream of _her_ picturing her bright smile and how she had helped them escape, how they bonded through the thick bars of steel. Then he would see her when she smiled and kissed him, before sending him into a genjutsu with her eyes. He would wake up in a start, sweat lapping his skin like a second layer and his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn't remember why he dreamed about it, was because he had realized she had become his worst nightmare, an Uchiha?

He hated it. Hated how she was an Uchiha. But, somehow he had known she had saved his life, she had knocked him unconscious and when he awoke he was in his clan house, seeing his brothers around him and his father crossing his arms over his chest. He could recall hearing as Kawarama had cried about Akari sacrificing herself for them and used a clone to help carry him back, he was still taking in all forms of information.

She had saved him?

He furrowed his brows, he was thinking too hard about it. Though he was right, she had saved him, despite their clans being at war with another, despite the fact they killed each other's clan members she had decided to save them. Also, that had to mean she knew they were Senju all along, that was why she had never mentioned her last name and simply said she was a commoner with talents of healing.

Even he wasn't a fool to believe that. However, he had believed that along the lines she was someone from an important household, not the Uchiha's. The Uchiha's were known for their dark features and dark eyes, she had blue eyes, th _ey_ were also known for their talents in fire and swordsmanship. Not healing. She was against all the custom norms within an Uchiha household, she was the opposite from them, most brooding and dark, she was _bright_ and _happy_.

Everything an Uchiha wasn't.

Tobirama sighed as he looked into the small mirror, his sharp red eyes locking with his reflection, "why?" He shook his head as he continued to scrub his skin, the heat roaming his skin with the occasional sounds of the dripping water. He bit his inner cheek, his fingers wrapping tightly around the pipe as he clenched his teeth. He breathed out deeply, his nerves bouncing in his body, "stop." He spoke softly to himself.

He didn't want to think about her. He didn't want too. That incident was years ago, but somehow no matter what he did her bright and piercing eyes found themselves into his dreams along with the beautiful smile of her's. He remembered pausing and halting himself, _beautiful,_ she was an Uchiha! He couldn't find her beautiful at all.

Butsuma had called Kawarama to the meeting room along with a few other clan members, he sat straight up with his keen eyes focused ahead, his hands across his chest with the clang of metal in his ears, as he was still in his armour. He narrowed his eyes watching as Kawarama squirmed in his spot before taking a deep breath, his eyes flashing over to his other clan members seeing the hardened look across their faces.

He took a deep breath, they were aware of what might happen tonight? But was his son?

"You are aware of tonight's mission." His deep voice shook the room itself, "there are things that may or may happen." His gaze drifted towards his son who focused his eyes on him, he gulped any form of nervousness and narrowed his eyes. The mission was simple, ambush the Uchiha's. But, the Uchiha's weren't a simple enemy. They were strong and with those cursed eyes it made them even more powerful.

Butsuma knew the consequences for sending his son onto the field so early, and that this night could be the last time he would see his child. However, this was war, and war never spared a single thought for a child or woman. His children were made to be powerful and become the strongest in the country, they were to be seen as overwhelming power. He didn't doubt that they could be seen that way, with his two powerful eldest sons, one and prodigy and another a wood-wielding ninja.

His sons knew the effects of being in the war, they knew their duties, "however, Intel has informed us that they know and are aware of the ambush." He leaned forward pointing towards the map as the rest of the ninja's focused their eyes on it. He points at the entrance of the forest, Forest of Daku, the forest named for the simple constant darkness it always had. This was a disadvantage for the Senju's and an advantage for the Uchiha's who blended into the darkness.

"The entrance of the forest stretches about five kilometres, it would be impossible to cover it all." He tapped in the middle of the forest, "that is why were are having multiple teams going." Kawarama looked up in shock, it was a simple mission of ambushing the Uchiha, he didn't completely understand everything. All he could do was keep his lips pinched together and focus on the flow of his father's words, all he knew that was his father grudge against the Uchiha's were deep.

Kawarama felt the warm hand rub his head as he stared at Harishma, his eyes glowing at the boy wrapped him in a tight hug and pulled him close to him. He silently laughed but displayed a big smile, his brother was an odd one of the bunch, and it was easy to see from the way he had talked to everyone regardless of rank and was even informal with them. Whenever lectured by Tobirama he would laugh it off as a big joke, stressing him.

"Now be careful!" His voice echoing through the compound as some others nearby gave him a certain look, "nee-san, everyone is looking." Itama whispered closely as he glanced around, Harishma simply placed his hands on his hips and grinned as he rubbed the top of Kawarama's head again. He slowly stopped laughing and gave him a soft smile, "war is dangerous Kawa," he paused as he gently gripped him by his shoulders.

"If the chance must come you must escape. Don't think about the mission." He opened his lips to deflect the words, though sharply silenced, "your life is more important." Kawarama could still feel the sincereness behind the words, his father had always constantly preached that if getting captured to commit suicide in order to prevent any secrets or information about the Senju's getting out. It was a different feeling he got in his chest about being told to live.

He wondered if it was okay to think that. Was living in a peaceful world so hard? Though tonight was the ultimate decision, would he be able to live long enough to see it?

The heat from the summer night was thick with the deep-rooted heat and the burning humidity. The trees stood witness to the midnight's massacre, the taste of blood flowing onto their thick branches and the bark being flooded with the thick substance. Screams echoed along with the piercing sounds of clangs of metal, the minds of many wandering as they carried the will of their clan leaders. Many died and many suffered.

The simple mission of ambushing the Uchiha's had become complex as they had fooled the Senju's. Instead of the Uchiha's going through the entrance of the forest they had gone from the outskirts and in small teams had ambushed the Senju teams from the sides. It may have seemed too simple, but the Senju were unprepared regardless they had prepared for the worst as both sides had suffered, though the Uchiha were winning.

Kawarama had remembered the feeling in his body. He couldn't move a single second early or a single second late, it was critical and could decide his life. He clenched onto his kunai as he waited for the sounds of the Uchiha's and hearing the sounds of their footsteps. He felt the hand on his shoulder and looked over, seeing as another Senju clan member, Toshiko Senju, an older boy than he would have been rumoured to be skilled as ten ninja's combined, gave him a simple nod.

It was reassuring for the moment but he was still terrified. He felt his muscles pulse as he looked over to Toshiko his eyes wide as he nodded in his direction, both of them gotten ready as they adjusted their hips. Kawarama began to calculate where to hit and dodge, thinking of how to react to quick actions. However, hearing the _whoosh_ was the wind and not anything. The group of clan members remained still as nothing happened and he looked over to Toshiko in confusion.

The older boy mirroring the same reaction, though with speed he quickly threw his kunai towards Kawarama who stiffened and nearly fell back as Toshiko rushed forward pushing his small boy behind his. _CLANG!_ Kawarama couldn't stop hearing the sound as he looked over seeing the blood-eyes, the same eyes Akari had, and watched the cruel smirk on the Uchiha's face as Toshiko barely managed to deflect the attack from the sword.

It was almost as if an opening as the sounds of screams echoed throughout his ears and the pounding of his blood rushing to his ears. Kawarama felt himself skim his knee as he barely managed to raise his sword for another ninja clashing into him, he grounded his teeth seeing the bright and piercing sharp eyes locked onto him as he focused on his trembling hands. His opponent, an Uchiha grinned at it, seeing the weakness in the boy.

The Uchiha jumped backed majestically landed onto the branch in front of him as he performed a series of hand signs and raised his hands to his lip, Kawarama's eyes widened as he blinked uncertainly what to do. His fingers around his blade trembling as he stared at the man, he was so scared. He didn't know what to do and how to counteract the attack, his entire body shook as he stared at the grinning Uchiha and watched as the bright fire shined light through the piercing forest.

His breath caught in his throat as he only stepped back watching as the flames continued towards him, he was going to die. He just settled in his steps. He was so weak. He couldn't do anything and dodge even a simple jutsu. He bit the inside of his cheek, he was going to die without apologizing to her. It was stupid to be thinking about her, she was an Uchiha someone who could have hurt him, but in the end, did nothing.

Instead, he had felt more close to her than ever before. The odd moments of silence as they would stare into the sky, the talks between them concerning the most interesting Jutsu's, everything about her made her seem so surreal and different. Her aura. Her knowledge. Hell, her entire being was something of a blessing.

After what had happened he had thought about it long and hard and overall had decided it wasn't worth it. To destroy what they had built over what their ancestors had decided, their friendship wasn't something as brittle like that. Sure, it had only been a week since he talks to her by himself, but before they had similar interests when they first met and clicked automatically, now they had spent more time together it seemed like everything was meant to be.

Kawarama blinked the small tears away, "I am sorr-" Kawarama felt the heavy body smack into him as both he and the person go crashing into the nearby tree. Feeling the touch of heat graze his hair barely, he groaned as his back hit the tree, feeling the arms around him he had watched the sharp eyes in front of him. The deep brown eyes of Toshiko as he seemed angered, "what the hell are you doing!?" He shouted as he pulled Kawarama up to his feet.

"You can't be still. This is war!" Kawarama stared at him. He was right. This was war. Friendship was friendship. But this had been their reality, he wanted nothing more than to live in the fantasy that he had created with Akari. He wanted to be friends with and not have to worry about the possibilities of their interactions being deadly to another, he wanted that so badly. But, this was war. War. Something he could just easily toss aside.

He stuttered for a moment, the strain in his voice clearly annoying the older Senju, "I-I know!" His voice drowned in the clangs of metal. Toshiko shook the young boy's shoulders again, he didn't want this to be the day this child would die, he could see so much in his eyes the endless amounts of things he could do in the future. This was just a rock in his path he had faced, if he could overcome this he could overcome anything.

"Fight. You need to fight. For your brothers, for your father, and for your clan." Kawarama nodded as he pulled he gripped his sword with a steel grip, "don't forget about us." The Uchiha behind them laughed out loud, Toshiko barely managed to turn around in time seeing as Kawarama leaped forward quickly countering the several kunai. He gasped to himself at the quick response, where he was lecturing about making a kid fight and nearly dies.

He laughed to himself as he stood to his feet slightly grimacing as he lifted his kunai when he saved Kawarama the impact of him crashing into him and the tree had a toll on his rib cage. He separated immediately from Kawarama as he had engaged into fighting with two other Uchiha's ninja's, looking around he had seen the massive disadvantage around him. His other clan's members laying limp and others injured heavily.

He bit inside his cheek, this angered him. Finding another reason to fight harder, he clashed with the Uchiha's.

Kawarama ducked quickly as he turned around a quickly kicked the Uchiha who groaned softly and flew back into the nearby tree. He twirled his sword in his hand as he dashed forward helping another Senju member. Somehow with the given motivation, Kawarama saw to shine a new light, one that had been rare and similar to Harishma that made his other clan members become more hopeful.

His body shining a form of aura as he twisted and defended against his opponents. Though, Kawarama wasn't like his brothers the wood-wielder or the prodigy he was just an ordinary Senju. Somehow that affected him as he crashed into the ground and his breathing overtaking him, he grounded his teeth and dashed forward again his speed slower than before but quick. A simple kick to the stomach had sent the boy crashing into the ground only for it to happen again, and again, and again.

Hissing out in pain he held his stomach as he looked around to his clan member, particularly seeing Toshiko and the trail of blood seeping through his thick armour but he still stood up defending against his opponent. Kawarama grounded his teeth feeling the burning pain in his ribs as he got up again, "stay down kid." The bottom of a foot slammed his body into the ground, his teeth clashed as he felt the blood seeping from his cut lip.

Groaning he looked up seeing the annoyed Uchiha, his red eyes sharp and annoying. He needed to get up, hearing the crash over next to him, he watched as Toshiko hit his head on the ground, his eyes widening as the spot of blood appeared on his head. He sucked in his breath trying to fight against the foot but to no avail couldn't get up. He stared at the Uchiha as he leaned over talking to his clan members.

He needed to fight. Seeing the flash of a moment of his position he quickly rolled to the side and drove his kunai into his leg, the man letting out a scream as Kawarama got to his feet. This had resorted in the slam of the fist landing into his cheek as he stumbled and quickly was picked up and tossed into the nearby tree, the screaming of the man echoing in his ears as he looked overseeing the Uchiha pick him up and kneed him in his stomach.

Crying out in pain he fell to the ground, watching as the blood from his wounds lapped around his armour and the soreness in his body take advantage of him. He couldn't move. He could already sense that he had less chakra to perform a jutsu, clenching his feet he watched as he was picked up yet again. His eyes rolling for a moment before settling onto the man in front of him, he sucked in his breath seeing the deep red.

"You have some balls, kid." Kawarama groaned as he was slammed against the ground again. He needed to fight, get up. He shouted at himself but even he knew his limits. He slowly got to his knee's, his adorable face filled with swelling, bleeding and deep wounds, somehow he begged and begged for a miracle for someone to save him and his people. He had things he wanted to do, see and hear. He was still young and a future had been ahead of him.

Praying to himself he watched as the Uchiha raised his short sword, Kawarama stared at the weapon of steel. He looked at the Uchiha, was this the grim reaper? Red eyes, black clothing. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do. So, he waited and waited for the sound of the blade and nothingness to appear in his ears. Watching as the blade was slowly brought down he gasped and locked on the red eyes.

Suddenly he could taste something. It was metallic and reminded him of copper. He looked up seeing the rolling eyes of the Uchiha and the splash of blood on his face, what was happening. Watching the Uchiha fall to the ground he could barely see the small figure and hear the loud cries of pain and clangs of metal until there was none but the sound of the Uchiha's gurgling on their blood and the soft footsteps.

Kawarama stared at the man that was going to kill him, his eyes rolled back as slowly the pool of blood filled his clothing around him. He was dead? Kawarama looked up seeing the footsteps, was he in a genjutsu? But, he wasn't. Looking up he had spotted a _child._ With a fox mask on and the colour of blood covering the clothing. She stepped forward and spoke softly, "you are safe." Her voice was soft and hypnotic, he blinked at the figure watching as the man covered the features hidden behind the thick clay.

His fingers clenching the soil between his fingers as he watched her slide the sword behind her back, the thick silence echoed around them as she stood still over the bodies her expression hidden from him. He gulped as he stood to his feet, he didn't know who this person was! He had to act, he picked up his sword as quickly thrust it forward with all his strength he had only stumbled forward as the individual swiftly moved to the side. The wisps of her hair dancing in the wind catching the attention from around them.

The _girl_ had effortlessly killed these group of men, she didn't hesitate. Was she a Senju? Or a person from another clan?

"I am not your enemy." She spoke softly, Kawarama's grip around the sword trembled as he stared at her, he was scared. Scared of what this person was capable of, what she could do to him without hesitation. He clenched his grip around the sword tighter and narrowed his eyes, bending his knees forward he prepared for her to move again. She left her arms at her side remaining completely defensive, he glanced behind her seeing as Toshiko sent an unsure look to his eyes, the look in his eyes grilling into Kawarama's skin.

He huffed out loud, "Kawarama. Put it down." He spoke softly, his hands shook again, was war always like this? Uncertain and filled with luck and wishes? He clenched his teeth hard hearing it grind into his ears, he slowly placed the weapon down watching as she stood over Toshiko and bent to his level. No sound echoed from her as she stared at Toshiko who tried to make out her body language, leaning forward she placed a gentle hand on his wound, the hue of green appearing around her fingers.

Immediately causing people around to look in shock, the only clan to have healers was the Senju's, was she a Senju? Or sent by the Senju's?

Kawarama had watched carefully as the girl healed them all, leaving the group of Senju's in a state of shock. Many were speechless watching the girl healing them quickly and without strain over her chakra while others feared that she would slice their skin apart. He didn't know what to do. Though he had been thankful that Toshiko had acted quick, Kawarama's eyes glowing watching as he took charge. He bit back the bitter feeling of dread and guilt, he had wanted to be like his brother's so much.

He wanted to be intelligent, strong, and even charming. But, it had been his reality that he was nothing like them. He was just plain-old Kawarama, that lacked in his affections from his mother, suffered a traumatic experience from a few years ago, and was the youngest of the Senju from his brothers. Nothing amazing or even something he was known for. No matter how many times he had practiced he was still the same from before, the boy that was seen as the pitiful youngest son of the Senju's.

He wanted to change it. However, even he knew he couldn't. He wasn't capable of that at all.

Lifting his gaze from the ground he had felt the gentle hand on his ribs, he watched in amazement as the girl was slowly healing his ribs. The mask covering her face through her hair flowing gently, he sucked in his breath smelling the scent of sakura, the scent filling his senses and making his head spin. He gulped, "why-" His voice croaked not realizing that he had even spoken, she continued her lips pinched together only letting the scent of sakura drift into the air and the faint sound of Toshiko making a new plan.

"Do you need a reason?" Her voice filled his ears, she paused and looked up to him, "ask your father."

The night was filled with blood and metal, the thick trees covering the forest floors and the metal engraved into the soil. It had been ultimately decided that the plan for the Senju's had been destroyed and instead had been in favour with the Uchiha's who had won and obliterated most of the Senju's except for some that had been saved and escaped quickly. Kawarama could only remember arriving home to see utter chaos, his fellow clan members suffering from the pain the gates of the compound filled with people ushering around and moans of pain.

He had felt the pain in chest watching as his fellow clan members twisted in pain. He had barely managed to snap out of it as he felt the large hand on his shoulder, his eyes breaking from the chaos and locking with his father. He couldn't feel the judgement leak from his eyes, though he found himself speechless and managed to mutter the simple words, "father?" Mixed with confusion and uncertainty, what was he supposed to do or say?

She collapsed against her bedding, her heart racing as she clenched her arm in pain. Gritting her teeth she watched the small fox figure sit down in front of her, she screwed her eyes shut for a moment trying to calm her breathing down as she watched the thick blood seep through her fingers. She closed her eyes for a moment pressing herself onto her bedding as she slowed her breathing to hear around her, she remained quiet for a few seconds listening to the tapping sounds of the nearby pond and the faint sound of conversation.

She sighed.

Leaning her head against the wall she looked down to her arm, hissing at the sight of her arm she slowly and gently pulled the kunai from her arm and the two shurikens. Gritting her teeth from the pain she watched the gush of blood cover her skin and clothing, she reached over to the small hand table was she had prepared utensils for her possibly getting hurt. Thankful she had done so she pressed her the white cloth to her wound and immediately watched as the blood quickly covered it, she narrowed her eyes and folded it together only to watch it become completely soaked.

Reaching over again she had done the same again and again, once she had controlled the blood she sighed feeling the sweat build above her brow. Slowly she started to heal herself watching as the wolf pressed his head softly against her knee and whined, she bit her lip, she was always alone during this process. Whenever she had been injured it would be herself that would patch herself up, she never trusted anyone, she had learned that the hard way of trusting someone when you are most vulnerable could be your downfall.

Yet, her was a wolf- _of some sort_ laying across her lap licking at the other minor wounds. She wasn't alone. She felt the prick in her chest. Be bold, be strong, be invincible, be the best. Apart from those words meant never showing emotions, but somehow she was losing herself, losing the way she had forced herself to live for many lives. She hated what she had done, but yet she wondered if this was the right decision, to kill her people? The ones that helped her grown for the past years and watched her become stronger.

She didn't hesitate though. She had seen Kawarama and the danger he was in. If she had hesitated for another moment, he would be dead. But, in his place, she had killed her clan members, people who wanted nothing more than the best for her. She killed those men. She had become her clan's very own enemy.

She sucked in her breath feeling the bile in the back of her throat. She heard the soft whimper as she looked at Gekka his eyes glued to her as she leaned her head against the wall, watching the moonlight peek from her window, raising her hand above his head she watched as he flinched. The action hadn't gone unnoticed by him, she sighed and softened her eyes and gently ran her fingers through his fur, she watched the look of shock cross his features as he bathed in the gentle touch by her.

Her eyes drawn to the multiple tails, "you and I-we will never be alone." She spoke softly watching his eyes shake for a moment, gently watching as he pressed himself to her chest and curled into it. She hid the blistering pain in her arm as she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't explain it, her bond with Gekka. They were both different and been alone for a long time, somehow both of their lonely bodies needed each other. She had known that his existence and her stumbling upon him was something important to her and her future.

Maybe she didn't see it today or tomorrow. But, she will see it soon.

She hummed feeling as Gekka had slowly slept she had questions that needed answers, something she thought she would never get. Looking down she stared at Gekka, she pressed her head onto the wall and closed her eyes the feeling of the small warmth from him making her smile through the terrors she was beginning to start.

"Did you hear?" Renta spoke as he bit into the apple, Kouta raised an eyebrow staring at his friend. He swiped his hand against the sword as they were both looking at each other, "apparently the mission the other day where we were supposed to ambush the Senju's had gone _bad._ " This immediately caught the attention of Kouta. Both the boys had been outside cleaning weapons of the household and had been going about their day but of course, Renta always learned the newest form of gossip but rare info about anything concerning missions.

"Almost 2/4 of the Uchiha forces were killed while the Senju's barely managed to escape, apparently Kanato and Ryuusuke managed to capture the document we were looking for." Kouta's eyes widened at the statement, he was impressed that the two brothers had been able to succeed but was marvelled at the information concerning the death of their clan members, "t-that's crazy." He stumbled over his words, he was shocked that the Senju's managed to notice they were being ambushed that fast to act.

"But here's the thing." Renta leaned forward, "the Uchiha's weren't killed by the Senju's but instead by the Fox spirit." Kouta could feel the waves of anger roll off of him, he narrowed his eyes at his friend nearly making his skin jump, Kouta leaned over with a quick smack of the head as he watched Renta fly back into the pillar of wood and clenching his head in pain. Kouta shook his head and lifted another sword and continued wiping it, "a fox spirit!?" He rolled his eyes as he watched Renta get up with a frown on his lips and rubbed his head.

"What I heard was true!" He shouted, Kouta sighed and rolled his shoulders, "you're so gullible. It's obvious that they were killed by the Senju's. The only way they could be able to get information regarding anything on the mission was that there is someone giving their information. That is the only possible logic behind it." Kouta hummed to him nodding in the process but watched as Renta went stiff and looked behind him, he raised an eyebrow at his friend frozen like a statue. He narrowed his eyes and parted his lips and thought of scolding him.

"You're right. Information like that could only be gathered with a mole, or we are being spied on." Kouta felt his shoulders freeze as he looked behind him and locked eyes with him, feeling the rush of blood in his body he jumped to his feet and bowed quickly followed by Renta. Both boys scrambling with their words and thoughts as they prayed they didn't die for speaking out of the league, Kouta gulped feeling the tension crawl his skin, "my lord. I-I-am sorry." Kouta managed to spit out, hearing the silence made his stomach clench tighter in anticipation.

Then with slow steps forward, he had watched as his shoes drew into his view, "please. You do not need to bow to me." His voice was soft and gentle that it made Kouta squeeze his hands together, the sweat rolling in the palms of his hands as he forced himself up slowly staring at the important figure. "L-Lor-" He watched as the Uchiha raised his hand and shook his head, "call me Kanato." Both of the boys looked at each other again, they were simply speaking through simple looks. Unable to speak Kouta pinched his lips together, "oh well. Hey, there Kanato." Kouta could feel his blood pressure skyrocket as he looked at his friend with no hope of returning.

Kanato was taken back but simply chuckle and responded with greeting him back, "I know it may seem like it may be a stretch but I am aware you are friends with my sister." Kouta bit the inside of cheek based on the words Kanato spoke, he sensed no malicious intent behind them which relieved him slightly. He gulped and listened to him, "my sister praises you, the both of you Kouta and Renta, if I am right?" He tilted his head to the side as Kouta eyes widened, she had talked about them? Kouta and Renta were aware that the girl was hanging out with them more often, she would bring them snacks or even train with them during their breaks or whenever she had found them.

She was treating them like a friend. Kouta aimed to hide the smile on his lips but was easily noticed at Kanato's sharp eyes, "I am surprised you would even recognize us." Kanato hummed raising a finger to his chin making Kouta bit the skin between his teeth, he nodded at his words. His fingers adjusting around the base of the books he was carrying, "well I have seen you before." He smiled staring at them. Then it had been utter silence. No movement or words were brought to light, the only thing that had been heard was the breathing from the boys. Slowly Kouta could feel his insides crying with pain from clenching so tightly and his eyes burning as he tried not to peer at the Uchiha for so long.

"Are you going to study?" Renta asked as he took a step forward. Kouta could feel his heart jumping from his chest as he watched Renta walk over beside him and peered over his shoulder looking at the books in his hand. Kouta could slowly hear the sound of his funeral bells in the distance, he was going to be killed. The cause of his death would be at the cause of his best friend becoming too familiar with higher-ranked individuals too quickly, no matter what he had said to him Renta had always managed to a way around his words.

Kanato picked up the book, "oh this is about fire jutsu's." Renta hummed as he examined the book, "what are you going to do with it?" He asked Kanato before looking down at the book again, "uh, read it?" Renta nodded, "that's super cool." He spoke with a wide grin. Kanato was slightly taken back by the reaction. He always used to people around him acting to uptight and always being formal with him, despite him constantly telling them to call him by his name rather than 'lord' or 'sir' he found it straining.

Though he was never like Akari bright and bubbly, his personality could never be like her, overall he could never be like her. He couldn't attract people the way she did, it was a blessing the way she did. He smiled at the thought and chuckled, "would you like to learn?" He asked watching the grin fade for a moment before he watched the boy jump into the air with the brightest smile, "w-would that be okay?" He looked over to Kouta who uneasily rubbed the back of his neck. Kanato stared at the book for a moment than them.

Maybe he should get out of his shell a little bit. He gave them a small smile, "of course."

After the encounter Kanato had with the two boys he had found himself spending more time with them and Akari, the four would always be together practicing, eating, or entertaining themselves. They had developed a bond, something they found so strong and exciting. It was new and fresh like a wound, but it had become deeper and deeper, and soon the four became five. Kanato, Akari, Saiko, Renta and Kouta. The five stuck to each other's hips like glue. When Kanato and Akari had met Saiko, they both had thought her too be beautiful with her silky long black hair and elegant posture and her delicate features, she was something Akari immediately loved.

Akari had found herself constantly looking for Saiko and soon she found herself treating her like something important, she had seen Saiko as her mother-figure from the way she had treated her, the times she would be scolded for training too much or not eating, and on special occasions, she would be helped dressed by her. Akari wasn't sure herself, the girl had only been a handful of years older than her but treated her like her own. Akari couldn't help but find a woman who would treat her like a daughter, she enjoyed the feeling of having her comb her hair or simply sitting beside her eating dango, it made her happy.

But that was the worst thing that could happen. Because even the things that make you happy and smile, could become your biggest weakness, and sometimes enough is never enough. Akari knew that.

A woman who lived for centuries in the body of a child had learned so much from each and every life but the demon always found this funny. Watching the girl try to change her life and the way it began to the way it ended, it found it entertaining watching as she pranced around trying to become stronger, hide her feelings and somehow find love between it. It made him happy. Watching when everything she had loved so dearly come crumbling down into her hands with her being the only person to blame.

Her existence had been a problem for each and every person around her and no matter how much she tried to change it, the outcome of her existence would continue to exist. So he would continue to laugh and laugh, his smile stretching at the ends of his lips and his heart pounding with excitement watching as she would cry, beg, and fight every second through her life. And at the end of it all, he would watch her express her emotions to him. At first, it had been anger and hatred, but then he found her smiling and thanking him.

He would feel strange. He would continue to laugh but curious at her next answer when they would meet at the end of her life. Curious what she would say. Her reactions, her words, her actions, everything about her had made him more amused and interested. Watching as she had been forced to grow through several dark experiences, from a child to a woman, he wanted to see how she would live her life and how she would approach everything. Though he had laughed again watching her expression as he curled against the black-haired woman.

The gentle smile on her lips making his chest burn, he hated the way she had looked at the woman let alone anyone she had connected with. He hated it. His eyes crinkled at the sight watching her fingers curl around the woman who gently hummed and stroked her head. He wanted to kill her. He sighed with a plastered smile on his lips. His eyes glowing at the thought of endless possibilities of making the _cursed woman_ experience even more pain, he laughed so hard he could feel his organs nearly jumping from his body.

Licking his lips he raised his hand watching the darkness surround his dark bronze skin as the twisted smile crawled up to his lips, he burned his gaze into the woman before looking to his right. The pot filled with clear water as watched the figure of the woman humming appeared again and soon the two other boys, he was laughing again, his laughter echoing into the dark air as he pressed his long and sharp nail into his skin. He watched in amazement as the trail of thick blood filled the pot the clear water completely vanishing and instead of appearing the red and tainted water instead.

Feeling the goosebumps on his skin his eyes glowed as the scene briefly passed over his eyes and he paused laughing before looking into the long mirror of Akari, "suffer." He sang out loud.

Learning to love was hard. But keeping that love and that bond was even more difficult.

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **BEEN A WHILE, RIGHTTTT!**

 **So I just wanted to check up on you guys and how you think the story is going?  
BTW I READ ALL THE COMMENTS, I mean how could I not?**

 **I am literally shaking because of how many people love my fanfic, I honestly didn't think anyone would like it at all. But I am so glad you guys do.**

 **But as for shipping its a free-for-all!**

 **I was thinking of throwing in my own male OC's that will have a major impact on Akari's life with the Uchiha's and her possible love interests (Tobirama, Izuna, Kawarama. Etc).**

 **I decided to drop a few HINTS at the end of my chapters so you will be expecting them to affect the storyline SOMEWHERE (Hope you guys don't mind-thought you would enjoy it TBH)**

 **HINT: The Sarutobi clan and the Uchiha clan will?**

 **What do you think?**

 **Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Cursed Woman**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Togoro And Kasami**

Her feet landed onto the ground in a heap as the cloud of dust filled her eyes, she clenched her short sword tighter in her hands and looked around carefully. Her eyes focusing and attempting to sense chakra, the cloud of dust circling her and her heart pounding against her rib cage. She could feel the smile tingle her lips as she peered around seeing as the shadow danced around, she was able to barely see it, however, it would vanish as quickly as it appeared. She breathed out, _fast,_ much faster than she had originally anticipated.

Taken back she heard the brief sound and turned around interlocking her sword with her sibling, the grin plastered onto his lips as his untamed hair swung in the breeze. Their swords grinding against each other as they quickly jumped back, both skidding back with incredible control, the dust disappearing in the wake of their steps. The large cloud of dust had disappeared and instead of the two locked gazes from meters away from each other, their hands gripping the swords and the fierce look in their eyes.

Madara stepped forward watching as Akari lifted off the ground, with quick speed he had lifted his sword up blocking her attack before twisting his body and aiming to kick her side only to miss and quickly fixed his stance once she had vanished again. He searched again and this time dodged the flying sword, skimming his cheek he had twisted his body quickly and watched as she charged at him. His eyes focused on her clenched fist and the build-up of focused chakra she had in her fist, he gritted his teeth and leaped back managing to escape the deadly blow.

Flipping backwards he had watched as she stood in a carter in the middle of their compound. Both of them flashed each others grin, it was odd. Madara had been a naturally born prodigy and had won against his fights with anyone, whether it be an adult and child, he had always won, easily earning himself the title of being a prodigy for his skill and abilities to surpass standards he was given. Though his younger sister, Akari, was also discovered to be a prodigy and a genius in those around them, and he was more than aware of not denying it. Especially with the stretch of her unknown knowledge in the medical field and amazing talents, she was famed for those.

Madara narrowed his eyes scanning her body for any possible wounds, nothing, she had stood tall and held a smirk on her lips twisting the sword between her fingers. She cocked her side, "scared? Oni-chan~" She sang as she stepped out from the large hole and towards him. He stood to his feet twisting his grip on his sword and relaxing it, making it easier to control the handle of the blade. His eyes narrowed on her, he had still much to learn about his sister. From her abilities, and her personality.

Some days she would be eager to train with him while later on cuddling up to him at the dinner table, he never completely understood her. But, somehow he found himself enjoying the feeling of her being around, her presence had changed everything around him, it had made him experience so many emotions, from anger, happiness, sadness and even excitement. He had seen her as a wild card of some sorts. Throughout everything he was experiencing with her he had begun to understand how Kanato had felt with Akari and could feel himself developing a sister-complex, it was funny, but even he knew he could never avoid her, it was impossible to do so.

"Having my insides destroyed? Yes." He nodded his head as he watched her place her sword back into the sheath and instead pulled kunai's out, he narrowed his eyes. What trick was she going to use now? He licked his lips and bent his knees preparing for the next move, she frowned for a moment her the chime in the air, her eyes lighting up as she had placed the weapons back into her pockets. She turned over to the porch, "lunch is ready!" She tackled Kanato who had been writing, the older boy fell back in a heap and groaned slightly in pain.

"Nee-san~" She pressed a warm kiss to Kanato as he sighed as ruffled her hair, picking up the materials she had spilled. She looked over to Kanato seeing as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she helped him, she smiled brightly at the action and sighed at the warm feeling. As she helped Kanato with his materials and placing it on the wooden desk, she had tightly wrapped her hands around his neck, he gently lifted her in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but smile.

No matter what she had done. Annoy him, anger him, or even give him too much affection, he would always kiss her and love her. She couldn't get over the feeling. His arms were so warm and so comforting. She didn't want this to end at all. She wanted to enjoy this feeling forever. She had prayed to herself that she could for a very long time. Playing with the ends of his hair as a grumpy Madara followed them due to their match being halted by lunch, she hummed to herself as Kanato greeted the maids and still didn't care of the appearance of him carrying her.

She smiled, "I love you, nee-san." She had watched his ears become red and the gentle smile drift onto his lips, she couldn't help herself as the words had slipped out. She loved him. She loved him so damn much. God, she hated how much she did. Breathing out she wrapped her arms around him tighter and burying herself into his neck avoiding his gaze, "I love you too." She smiled even brighter at his words. She didn't ask for him to say it, however, him saying it had made everything feel different.

Her older brother loved her. Her family loved her. She wrapped her fingers deeper into his clothing. That was the best feeling anyone could have. To be loved.

Arriving at lunch she had already seen Ryuusuke, Izuna and her father there, the three of them making small talk as they arrived in the room. When arriving Akari remained in Kanato's lap, making no move to Madara's or Ryuusuke, or seemed to bite their tongue in jealousy. She hummed to herself as she played with the end of the table hearing the conversations around her between the group of men, she smiled, it was strange, this feeling she had almost felt like she had forgotten it. Happiness. Such a strange thing.

"Ah, will you be eating with Kanato today?" One of the maids asked she nodded in response as the maid responded with a smile at the young girl and placed the dishes in front of her. It had become like any other day for the Uchiha's eating lunch together. When lunch was almost coming to a closing their had been a knock on the door, and her father had nodded at one of the maids, they all stared at the door watching as the two of Elders walked into the room. Their eyes filled with steel and blankness.

By their father's reaction, they could tell the arrival for the Elders was unexpected. The Uchiha elders had been a group of the seven most knowledgable and experienced Uchiha's in the household, mainly because of their experience regarding the war efforts and previous missions that created an imprint of the clan of Uchiha's. The two Elders in front of them had been Kasami Uchiha and Togoro Uchiha, both individuals who had been known for major efforts in the war effort and were described to be critical ninjas during their reign.

Akari placed her chopsticks down, watching as the thick and dark eyes of Togoro locked with her's as Kasami had bowed. In which everyone in the room proceeded to bow as a sign of respect, "I was unaware of a meeting today." Tajima had spoken his hands behind his back and his chest puffed forward, he had clearly respected the Elders and as the head of the Uchiha household, their decisions were seen to be critical to the head and critical to any forms of decision regarding anything. However, there were points in which the head had his power robbed of him and therefore restricted and or limited.

"No worries, Tajima. We have come unexpectedly. The task at hand is at a degree of urgency that we had to break up your family _lunch._ " The words of Togoro was filled with distaste as he glanced around the room, many of the Elders had disliked the fact that Taijima had decided to spend more time with his children than with his paperwork. It had brought upon many internal issues that Taijima had frequently found himself facing more work and narrowed eyes at meetings. However, it didn't bother him, he completely ignored it.

Akari looked to Kasami, his gentle eyes pierced into her and the small smile graced his lips as he stared at her. She bit her inner cheek as she looked at her father, watching as his posture had changed and his eyes focused ahead of him. She continued to stare at the Elders, awaiting their next words. Togoro's hands bent behind his back as he stared at the eldest son, he watched his stance along with the calm and composed look on his face. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, "you are more than welcome to our _lunch_." Kanato spoke with a smile, Akari felt the sass and attitude in his words.

"Would you like to join us, we have only just begun." Ryuusuke waved at the maids who had rustled about, Kasami's eyes widened for a moment while the flash of anger passed through Togoro's eyes. His narrowed eyes becoming more aware to the group of Uchiha's, "of course. That seems like a wonderful idea." Kasami spoke as he took a seat beside Tajima while Togoro sat at the head of the table. This immediately angered everyone at the table, seeing as Tajima was the head of the family and suppose to be the head a mere Elder sitting in the seat would waver his reign.

It was almost like a challenge.

Calmly Tajima sat down and sipped at his tea while the maids decorated the plates in front of the two Elders. Akari wasn't sure what to do other than pick her chopsticks up and begin eating again, the Elders were respected individuals in the compound and mainly had overseen everything concerning the clan. The only Elder she had known was Kira. There meeting had been quite interesting as she was in the garden one day and seen him watering the flowers, she had accidentally mistaken him for the local garden.

Somehow she ended up spending the entire day discussing flowers until one of the servants addressed him by "Lord" she was so confused and watched the older man laugh clutching his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes as he had revealed his true identity as one of the seven Elders. She was so embarrassed but somehow it was a building experience for the both of them, and eventually had led to the growth of an incredible relationship. Akari had begun to think of the man as a grandfather often visiting him with bundles of flowers and would discuss everything from flowers, jutsu's, and even the day.

He was different compared from the rest of the Elders and was seen the one to be the most care-free one among them, that had been the only Elder she had met. However, she was still learning about the Elders. Now meeting Togoro and Kasami she wasn't sure how she felt. She had immediately didn't like Togoro, with the piercing gazes he would send to her father. While Kasami had given her gentle and soft smiles, she had been the wariest of him. Anyone who appeared to kind at the first meeting had awarded her with ringing bells.

It had been a habit of her's. With the various lives, she lived trusting people had been the hardest and she had often found that when the trust was given it was always simply broken. Those who had approached her with the kindness she thought to be true but soon would learn that it was a skill or technique to use her and abandon her. She always hated it and learned the hard way that trusting people was something that could essentially lead to one's downfall.

Kasami chuckled softly as Akari eagerly ate her food while her remaining brothers were stiffened, "it is good to eat a lot at a young age." Akari briefly looked up with a mouth-filled of food, "fwood is the bwest." She grinned widely as she continued to eat, Kanato stroked her hair gently at her words smiling to himself at the sound of it. He glanced up seeing the narrowed eyes of Togoro, glancing over to Ryuusuke, "please. The chef has prepared the freshest catch of the day." He gently moved his hands to the plates.

Togoro scowled and Kasami softly nodded as both picked up the cooked fish and took a bite, Kasami tilted his head, "wow. Indeed wonderful." He spoke breathlessly as he continued to eat, the rest of the Uchiha's begun to eat as Togoro kept his lips pinched together not commenting or expressing his taste for the food. Madara's eyes wandered over to his father watching as he calmly ate, his eyes followed towards the youngest siblings, Izuna ate without a wander while he kept stealing glances at Akari and Kanato.

Both of them enjoying the food they were eating, Madara frowned to himself seeing as Akari smiled widely feeding Kanato a piece of the seaweed salad. Both appearing oblivious to the two Elders in the room, Izuna crossed his arms over his chest he didn't like the fact that Akari had kept sitting on Kanato's lap. In fact, he despised it seeing the happy look on his older brother's face and the smile spread across both of their lips

Despite the tense atmosphere with chests puffed and fists curled the only one who ignored it and enjoyed their meal had been Akari, the sound of her clicking away at her chopsticks echoing in the ears of Togoro and Kasami. Togoro especially becoming more irritated at the young girl, he wanted to scream at her and teach where her place had stood. She had been a mere girl nothing of the sort aside from the _brotherly love_ she had for her dear brothers and the shocking blue eyes that always moved.

The rumours of her stopping traffickers that the Uchiha had been searching for very long had slipped from the whispers and became the talk of the household, but it had also exposed that the girl had been tortured and abused. Somehow it angered him even further, this girl _abused?_ He wanted to laugh so loudly that even the Gods could hear him. She looked nothing of the sort. He could remember when the same thing had happened to Tajima's wife, the way she appeared dazed and completely lost like she had been a new person.

Instead, this child had come back stronger and bounced back. It wasn't normal. Nothing about it was normal. Though it hadn't been the only thing, apparently she had unlocked her Sharingan, something that had been rare in a woman and she had trained it to the best of her abilities with the help of her brothers and father. Strange. Women in the household supposed to remain at home and cook and clean, keeping the beds for men warm. Though she wanted to be something else. He could see it.

The way she had ignored his presence not being completely aware of his importance in the clan, only because her father had been the head he had supposed it was the reason for it. He huffed as he stared at her, feeling the heavy gaze from her older brother, Kanato, he smirked crossing his arms over his chest. What could that kid do? He was an Elder and one of the strongest Uchiha. His title wasn't simply something that was tossed around but he had proof of it. His eyes focused on her again.

Her thick black hair pulled back revealing the sparkling blue eyes of her's, "your children." He paused, "they are talented." Tajima took a sip of his tea as Kasami picked his chopsticks and everyone continued the meal. Tajima closed his eyes for a moment savouring the taste of the black tea, "they have ways to go. But, they are growing every day." Togoro felt his eyebrow twitch at the comment. From his words, he had conceived that what he had said that his children were going to become more powerful, and even maybe become so important to the clan. Or maybe he had misinterpreted. However, this was the era of where words carried weight.

"I have heard that the youngest has unlocked her Sharingan, do show." His words were heavy in the room, he didn't ask permission but outright demanded it in his statement. Akari paused and turned towards him seeing the dark look in his eyes and the furrowed brows, Kasami quickly raised his voice, "no need for that. She is talented enough with or without the Sharingan." He aimed to stop Togoro but somehow calmed his words, he had wanted to see her eyes as well. Akari hummed looking over to her father who nodded.

She closed her eyes and reopened them displaying the blood-red Kekkai Gekkai. The three tomoe's spinning around in place. She stared at Togoro and Kasami allowing them to intake the sight, Togoro scowled and looked away while Kasami gasped with widening eyes, "it's true." She nodded. Taking a light breath, "and you quickly have gotten used to it so fast." Kasami exclaimed as he looked over to Tajima who was filled with pride but simply picked his chopsticks up. Kasami turned to him in amazement.

"Your children. They truly are talented." Tajima barely glanced up, "my children have their limits to push, but each and every one of them is critical for the sake of the clan." The group of siblings felt the tug at their heartstrings, their father had been displaying his pride for them so openly. It had been the first time he had spoken of them in front of anyone. Akari grinned at his words, however, was halted, "though." Togoro paused again, "this changes everything." His eyes glowing with a new form of entertainment.

Tajima placed his chopsticks down looking over, "you're children. They have to become weapons of the Uchiha. Seeing as you speak so much of them." He craned his neck, Taijima's eyes widened, "that's impossible. My children at still young an-" Watching Togoro raise his hand had brought warning bells through the air. Akari kept her lips pinched together, watching as Togoro's steel-like eyes moved over her brothers as he created a distasteful look in his eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, this means they were going to make everything more dangerous for them.

With her father focusing on his children more they will think that they are getting groomed for taking over the clan, especially since there are four boys. Akari had determined that Togoro had spoken so lightly and wanted to hear her father speak of his children pridefully, this was a trap, one to confirm that the usage of them would improve the clan and they could become weapons for them. Especially since all the siblings had been halted on their missions and mainly focused on training ever since the incident occurred.

"The boys could be groomed to take over the clans. While your daughter-" He craned his neck, the smirk crawling on his lips, "can be bred like some dog. Or can be used for the benefit of the clan." Akari watched as Madara and Izuna flinched at the words used, she clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at him. Tajima looked at the Elder like a madman, before he had been aware of anything he had wanted to protect his children with his life now that the clan had decided that his children were potential they would be used and killed.

"I can assure you that I am stronger than I appear." What was she doing? Why was she speaking up? She should keep her mouth shut, she didn't know the behaviour of the Elders. All she knew that was the Elder's see Taijima's children as a threat, one that needed to be controlled quickly. Togoro hummed as Kasami raised an eyebrow keeping his lips together, he was interested in the situation. He didn't personally know of the children but known of their efforts and the impacts they had created. They were important and deadly. Something like that needed to be used.

"Oh?" Togoro placed his hands on the table, Akari felt Kanato squeeze her arm in an attempt to halt her while her father looked at her with wide eyes, "I will not be _bred_ like some dog, you men think you can do to me. I am a person as much as my brother's. If I have to fight I will. But. I. Will. Not. Be. Used." She hardened her tone as she stood to her feet emphasizing each and every word, Togoro looked amused, Kasami hid his lips behind his sleeve. While her brothers stared at her. She couldn't exactly decipher their looks since she had her eyes glued to Togoro.

"Looks like you have a mouth. Didn't your father ever teach your manners." She narrowed her eyes clenching her hands, "I give them when they are deserved. From what it appears you don't deserve them." Togoro laughed, he was entertained for sure. He already could see the look in her eyes as he grinned widely, her words have weight and he was going to use it as much as he could. He licked his lips as he lifted his cup to his lips. The two voices going back and forth, having even a tighter tension in the room.

"Know your place, _little girl."_ She clenched her teeth now she was angry, the way she saw her father treated and regarded, actions clearly had spoken louder than words. She knew the Elder's were different than her father, they had been one of the prime causes for the Senju and Uchiha from forming a treaty between the two clans. She was also aware that as long as history was Ryuusuke and Kanato would soon be killed, leaving Izuna before he was killed and finally Madara before he faced the exact same fate.

Somehow she knew she could change it. She could change the wave of everything. Change their lives. Let them live. So, for now, she was okay with whatever punishment she would receive.

"Little girls don't activate their Sharingan's." She narrowed her eyes, watching the vein in Togoro's neck pop. For an old man, he surely had more energy than she had originally anticipated. She continued to burn the man with her gaze, "fine." Togoro spoke deeply his brows scrunched again as he tapped his finger onto the table, each passing moment becoming more and tighter making everyone in the room tense. She stared at him, she was prepared. Prepared for anything he would throw at her.

" _Nenrei no tatakai._ " His words were crisp and fluent as he stared at her, his finger suddenly halting, 'Battel of ages', Togoro's eyes sparkled at the look in her eyes. Ryussuke quickly got up, "please. S-She c-" Tajima prepared himself to make protest but was halted by Togoro. Everyone was silenced, "I don't have to listen to you." She narrowed her eyes, he hummed in a happy light as he looked over to Tajima. Craning his neck watching the man grow a dark look in his eyes, "that. Or I can convince the Elders that Tajima is too much of a problem." He shrugged his shoulders.

Akari felt her shoulders become still as everyone in the room argued against his words, everything around her was suddenly blurred out. She was aware of the 'battle of ages' it was a tournament-no- a test for Uchiha youths to see if they were worthy for the clan, that had commonly targetted teens between the age of 12-20. This test was closely compared to the Chunin exams, wherein this case Uchiha youths had been thrown into one of the deadliest forests, one that had untamed creatures, poisonous snakes and beings, and most of all themselves.

The landscape had been deadly and was always scattered with blood by the end of it, the Uchiha youths had frequently used this field to kill their clansmen if they had posed a threat or overall wanted to assassinate them. Akari gulped, she had undergone the Chunin exams for every life, but this had been the first time in the body of an Uchiha. She didn't know what to expect at all. She was scared. Her brothers, Ryuusuke and Kanato had already gone through the trial and passed, but with heavy wounds from what she could recall.

The forest itself is deadly and filled with dangers making her more anxious, compared to era's before people had been aware of what was located in forests what herbs lived there and what animals roamed. However, this forest the Uchiha had limited knowledge and that was what made it terrifying, from the conditions within the forest to the bloodthirst from the clansmen. Those who had undergone the trial had to be picked specifically, it was a method of displaying strength, power and bravery, bringing pride upon the Uchiha name.

The forest itself was to separate the weak and the strong, exactly like the forest of death. She wanted to sigh seeing that history never really changed at all. Aside from the trial showering one with honour, the Uchiha's youths were tasked bringing something of importance from depths within the forest. It could be scrolls, artifacts, gold. Anything but it had to be deemed of an important one that was judged by the Elders, that alone was something that was critical, if it was deemed useless they would be placed into a tournament to prove their worth.

The tournament that would be held would result in a life and death situation, meaning fighting to the death which was seen to have the highest honour of them all. She never completely understood the Uchiha but was more than aware of the painful trials each member had faced through their own history. Could she really survive through all that? She clenched her fists holding a smirk inside, of course, she could, she was the _cursed woman_ , with the prime advantage of her skill and knowledge no one should be able to surpass her, right?

She didn't hold doubt in herself. She had power. She had confidence. She had the knowledge. Most of all, she had an overwhelming drive to protect her family. If this would mean protecting them, then she wouldn't mind at all.

"Y-You have to understand-that trial i-it's too hard, my Lord." She wanted as Kanato had bent over, his forehead touching the mat as he pleaded. She screwed her eyes shut as she took a deep and nodded to herself, "fine." Everyone turned to her. She focused her gaze ahead to Togoro seeing the glowing look in his eyes, the tilt of his lips and his posture. She had to admit everything was so carefully planned. He was a natural, aside from his asshole of an attitude the man knew what he was doing.

But she did as well.

"If a stupid trial is all that it takes. Fine." Kanato grabbed her shoulders, "A-Akari you can't!" He shouted as Madara and Izuna immediately hounded, both brothers had yet to go through the trials and were preparing slowly. But, for the youngest of them to go to the trial before any of them. Immediately Madara stood to his feet crossing his arms over his chest, his gaze hardened and stiff as he looked at Togoro, imagining of how to slice the man apart from his eyes. Meanwhile, Izuna squeezed Akari's hand.

He had rumors of the trial and the effects what roamed in the area, he was scared of even going himself for _Akari_ to go. He couldn't imagine it at all. He didn't even want her leaving his side, now going through a trial that could take days or even weeks, that was something that would make him lose himself. He didn't want her going. But even he knew her well enough that the girl was more determined than ever, some would claim he was jealous and envied her, it was the opposite he loved it. Very much.

She had been so different than everyone. Especially with the way they had been grown and groomed.

"This has appeared to become very interesting," Kasami spoke with a light smile, Akari kept her eyes peeled on the man. She placed her hands at the side, "I'll go with the trial. If I lose throw me into the tournament." Togoro grinned everything worked to his advantage, "but," she paused making him raising a brow and unconsciously lean forward at her incoming words. Everyone in the room couldn't help but lean forward, the tension, her words, and the rising chakra in the room had made everyone unsettled.

"If I do manage to bring something appealing to the Elders. You have been stripped of your position." Togoro laughed widely as he looked over to Kasami, "heard that?" Kasami nodded moving his sleeve over his lips, "certainly." Togoro leaned forward slamming the palm of his hand on the table rattling the dishes, even causing some of the tea of the cups to slip onto the table. Madara quickly glanced between the two, "I'll take her place." Akari looked over to him with wide eyes, she wanted to avoid that right now.

She could sense that the Elders wanted to restrain Tajima, and having his children being taken from him would be one of the ways to do so. She was confident in her abilities and also in Madara, however, she needed to do this for herself and her father. To prove to the clan she wasn't just a little girl. She needed to inform and display her importance and power and this was a way of doing so. She clenched her teeth as Tajima looked like he was about to be split apart, except Togoro intercepted.

Waving his hand in the air, "no. Madara, you will have your chance. It's her chance." He got to his feet followed by Kasami both men looking over to her. She somehow wished these men were just old and ugly except their ageing had been great to them and barely allowed them to have any wrinkles with the only sight of ageing being the graying hair. Togoro walked to the door, "she's a little girl. She doesn't know anything." Togoro snickered over his shoulder, his large hand holding the frame of the door.

His eyes looking over his shoulder, "she will be in the upcoming trial. You have two days to prepare." Akari nodded watching as both men exited the room. Sliding the frame close everyone looked at her, Tajima immediately bent over grief settling in while Kanato grabbed her roughly by her shoulders his eyes frantic and wide with fear. Was it that scary? The trial? She could only imagine. Afterall Kanato and Ryuusuke had both been the two too recent go through the trial, she needed all the information she could gather.

However, she still couldn't understand why her brothers were frantic around the room, "what the hell!" Kanato exclaimed catching Akari by surprise, he had rarely raised his voice at her. She gently placed her fingers onto his hands feeling the slight tremble to it. She gulped, "I-I-" She stumbled on her words, was she being selfish? Of course, she was. She didn't worry about throwing herself into danger and didn't care about the feelings of those around her. She only looked after herself for so many long years, survival for herself, but she was more than aware of the things on the line.

Her father. Herself. The future of her brothers. She was scared. But, somehow she knew she could get through it. It was often hard for her when encountering something she wasn't used to, she was never sure how to deal with it. She would weigh the casualties about it of course, but always manage to motivate herself and convince herself of the goal. Taking a deep breath she took a step back and filled her eyes with all of her family, the anxious and panicked Kanato, the moody and grumpy Madara, the worried Izuna, the distraught Ryuusuke and her father.

Everyone around her was displaying a handful of different emotions. Fixing her clothing she rested her knees on the mat and faced her family, "please. Nee-san, give me any information you have regarding the forest."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Cursed Woman**

 **Chapter Fourteen: My Happiness**

Her fingers curled around the blade as she lifted and leaned forward slashing ahead of herself with a strong intensity, her breath escaping her lips quicker than her thoughts and her eyes looking around. She clenched her teeth feeling as the beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and slowly moved to her neck, the sound of the buzzing sun echoing in her ear making her become more aware of the conditions. She sucked her breath in for a moment glancing around as she surveyed her surroundings.

Everything was spinning. She couldn't control the way her body was feeling. She hissed between her teeth as she barely managed to dodge the short sword at her head, stumbling forward, she clenched the side of her head. Becoming more aware of herself, she was getting sick, this had been the first time she was sick in this life, was it because she had pushed herself the day before today and was suffering the consequences. It was going to be the first time she would experience the 'Battle of Ages' anything at all could happen and she needed to be prepared.

Rolling out of the way she performed a clumsy and sloppy swing of her sword, it had made those around her look in shock as the girl who had been strongly swinging her sword around with a solid resolute had now been so weak. Everyone could hardly believe, Tajima, narrowed his eyes from the porch as the rest of the siblings stood up. He watched as Akari stepped forward her eyes closing as she stepped forward, he gasped seeing as the sword was unable to be stopped at the speed of it. He dashed forward, realizing she wouldn't be able to block it.

"Akari!" He screamed. However, the sword was halted making him stop himself in his steps, he had watched Okita block the sword with his bare hands, the thick traces of blood flowing down his wrist and onto his clothing. The Uchiha swinging the sword halted and paused quickly dropping the sword with the unconscious Akari in the arms of Okita. It didn't take long before the rest of her family came bounding over, Okita gently placed his hand onto her forehead he nearly hissed in this temperature.

It had felt as if her entire skin was burning. Quickly he had watched as she was taken from him and in the arms of Ryuusuke, he had just watched as her small body gave out before losing completely conscious, she was still breathing but she had completely passed out. Watching everything take place the wound on his hand didn't concern him and instead, she did. He wordlessly followed them as he watched her small body being carried into the household, everyone around the household had been panic at her passing out.

He clenched his fists as he watched the healers examine her, no matter what she had to attend the trial tomorrow, sick or not. He had been aware of that. Despite him being told all his life he could match the skills of the young Uchiha's and a genius at his age, he felt so weak, so useless. He couldn't do anything for her. However, this was a problem. He had felt he had forgotten his mission, yes, he had been her guard, but he was aware that even she was stronger than him and didn't need a guard.

The thoughts of protecting her for the Uchiha had no longer came about. He had seen the way she was, the way she helped people, went above herself and even discovered new things impacting the Uchiha. He had learned so much about her in such a small amount of time felt like nothing and he soon had felt he had known her for lives and lives. He just wanted to protect her, he wanted her to himself, it was a selfish request. Especially at her age and her household, everyone was strict, even he was aware that such a thing was impossible.

He always knew. That was why he had promised himself that simply remaining by her side was more than enough if he could be of some use to her in her future or her life he will gladly have her use it. Because he had found a purpose behind his life, with the harsh reality and deadly wars, life was never promised and never cherished for a while. He often thought about ending it as foolish as it may seem, he had thought of it and was sure almost all the other children in the Uchiha compound at some point thought of it.

Whenever he thought of himself in the past and now he laughed, he would genuinely laugh. With reality, he faced before and the one Akari had shown him, he was aware that there was always something better. She had shown him that there was a reason to live, to push past all the hardships and the losses, and become stronger. So he had promised him very quickly, she would guide him wherever she went. No matter what she did. No matter who she became. He will always follow her. Good or bad. He accepted all of it.

"It's a fever, my Lord." Tajima felt his eyebrow twitch as he watched Kanato gently placed the damp cloth on her forehead. The crowd around the room became bigger with some of the maids and workers peering in concern and even the civilians that helped around the property watched from a distance in concern. He sighed to himself looking around the area, she hadn't truly realized the people that had come to love her in such a limited amount of time. Something like this was seen as a gift, especially for an Uchiha.

Izuna gently pulled the covers up to her chest seeing as her breathing was heavy and the thick sweat rolled down her neck, he curled his fingers in his lap and bit into his lower lip. He was ashamed of him, for so many reasons. He was ashamed that he couldn't prevent her from entering the 'Battle of Ages', he had feared the Elders especially Togoro and wanted to avoid him at all costs. Now he couldn't even see that was getting sicker for every passing moment, it made him even more anxious, sick or not. They will force her to attend the trial.

"Father. What are we going to do? The trial is tomorrow-" Ryuusuke unconsciously trailed off hearing the light whispers around the room as they fumbled with their own words. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? She was sick and tomorrow was the trial. Especially since Togoro was hosting it, it would be impossible to convince Akari to be withdrawn from the trial itself. Eldest but the most useless of them all. He could only watch her struggle with her breathing in the bedding with the mass amount of people around them.

Kanato rose to his feet, "if you'll excuse us, everyone. We ask if you will kindly leave us with Akari. Any news concerning her health with be updated as quickly as possible." He bent forward, his voice light and kind but strict and determined. The youngest looked around seeing as the wave of people exited the room, leaving Okita, the healer and her family alone. The only thing the men had been able to do was to wait by her bedside and pray for her recovery, that was until Taijima had decided to go to convince Togoro to withdraw her.

However, when he had arrived he was denied an audience no matter how much he pleaded. Tajima remained seated outside the sliding door his hands on his lap and his eyes facing forward, he was determined and would still their until Togoro would see him. The Elder in the room simply laughed and went upon his business seeing as the figure of the Uchiha man kneeling outside his door. He couldn't help but letting his barking laughter slipping past his lips, the great Uchiha clan head who was heartless and didn't care for his children had suddenly grown a heart and was kneeling at his doorstep for one of his children.

Ah, it was an amazing feeling.

Togoro couldn't help but laugh countless times and would check every second looking at the figure through the door. It was amusing. He had already heard of the news of her getting sick and couldn't help but enjoy it. Meanwhile, the rest of the compound cared for her safety he had found this to be another form of leverage in the trial. He was going to force her to go through with it. He didn't care at all. With the high and mighty talk she had. She should have been bedded already thinking about producing heirs, instead, that damn clan head gave her a spot at the table.

Her sickness would be something that would disadvantage her in the trial. However, there was another factor. When going through the trial you are randomly assigned partners, it could be either 2 or 3, though it was random. Many had always been wary of this factor as it would determine whether or not your teammate was strong. Whether it had been physical or strategizing. Since Togoro had been the Elder specifically overseeing the process he had decided that Akari will only get _one_ partner.

Her partner. He was certainly a failure at life. He had been one of the lowborn-Uchiha with no parents and was from the orphanage, Kihara Uchiha. He had met the boy a few times and had the urge to kill him. Everything about him was annoying, the way he walked, the way he bowed, his way of talking and even when apologized for everything. The boy was not talented in anything, he wasn't smart, he wasn't strong and certainly was deemed a complete useless pawn for the Uchiha. He was assured that in the trial he will be killed.

The boy could never truly be an Uchiha. Never.

Togoro had blown his candle out, "sit there all you want Tajima. Your child will be taking the trial tomorrow." He hummed as he lifted his covers up and tucked himself underneath, "p-please, Elder T-" He scoffed at the sound of his trembling voice. Was he even a man anymore? That child made him like that? He frustrated sighed if Akari wasn't killed or fail the trials and she passed she could become another form of trouble for him and the other elders. Something he certainly didn't enjoy the thought of at all.

"I will see you in the morning, Tajima-san."

Akari had wondered, how long had it been since she was sick? Most of the times in her life she was sick and often alone, having to force herself to get better in order to support herself or the others around her. She had soon been forced to rely on herself, yet, somehow in this life, she was being forced to rely on others. Forced to rely on her brothers as she watched them gathered around her and attempt to cool her body, give her fluids, or even tell her stories. She wanted to bark in laughter but was afraid of hurting herself any further.

Watching as the group of boys even her grown father try to maneuver around her and make everything easier. She couldn't help but smile as she could feel the cool and reassuring grip from Izuna, his large eyes glued to her as his lower lip trembled. She didn't understand. Where the Uchiha's always like this? This was so new to her. She gulped as she watched her father brush her hair back as rest another cooling pack on her head, she moaned at the graceful feeling of her temperature dimming for the moments and watched the grateful smile settle on his lips.

Ah, this was bad.

She wanted to change the faiths of the Uchiha, but she attempted to vow in not loving them. It was hard. That was scary. She had known their outcomes, death and madness. She wanted to change and see if it could impact the future. Maybe everything could be fine. Maybe she could help the Leaf village become different from the outcome it originally had. Complete and utter destruction. She could change it. She could.

"Dad." She croaked out as she squeezed Izuna's hand, all eyes were on her's immediate. She strained herself and smiled, "I can do it." She breathed out, her voice was hot and eyes were half-opened but her voice was strong. She looked around to her brothers and nodded slowly, her fingers becoming tighter around Izuna's. She was promising them and herself, promising that she could be worthy of the name, worthy of being apart of the family. She would risk her life for her family and be willing to start with this trial.

"This trial. Sick or not. I will show you that we are not to be looked down upon." She looked around the room, her father's eyes narrowed but the pride-filled his chest, Ryuusuke clenched his teeth and fist in his lap, Madara turned away in the other direction avoiding to look at her and Izuna shook as both his hands wrapped around her's. Everyone in the room could only look at her. Tajima was the first to break the silence, "you don't have to do that. You children are fine as you are." Akari felt her fingers shake in Izuna's grip.

Ryuusuke had easily shaken his words, "father. The Elders and the clan do not take us seriously. Since you have been spending more time with us they had disregarded you as a leader for the clan." He breathed out deeply, crossing his arms across his chest, Akari nodded watching as he raked a hand through his hair exposing his delicate features. Tajima looked around, "you think that?" Madara had narrowed his eyes at his father, his wild hair still untamed as his eyes flashed with anger for a moment.

"Yes! All they can talk about is how you care about your children and that you are weak!" Ryuusuke gently placed a hand on Madara's shoulder sending his father a look, "Madara. Lower your voice. You are inside and Akari is not feeling well." Madara grumbled to himself and sat on the floor, Tajima couldn't help but look around the room. Each of his children looked at him with a sort of pity, the feeling had been new and made his skin crawl. His clan had discussed of him not being taken seriously because he cared for his children?

A strange world indeed.

"Maybe. This trial is an opportunity." Ryuusuke spoke, his hand resting on his chin as he looked deep-in-thought, Kanato looked over to him anger flashing, "how dare you! Our little sister is sick and going to be tossed to wolves tomorrow and you want to use this as an opportunity." He hissed as he looked at his older brother with disgust, the tone and display of emotions had been raw and unseen from Kanato. Another side of him was being shown that no one had known about, even himself. He couldn't help but just release everything. His sister. His lovely little sister. Was talked about being used as a pawn? He couldn't have that!

"Kanato-" Ryuusuke was shocked by the outburst, everyone had known him as the calm and collected one from the group while the younger three were outright rebels. Ryuusuke felt the twitch of his brow as the dark looked was cast onto him from Kanato, "listen, Akari isn't just a regular little girl." He paused, watching as his nostrils flared, "she has killed and most of all has the Sharingan." He sighed as he placed a finger to his temple breathing out at his little brother's action. He didn't want to admit it either. But, Akari wasn't just his little sister.

"If anyone is capable of passing this trial, it is her." He sharpened his tone watching as the words settled into Kanato's face. It was quiet for a few moments before Kanato had suddenly gotten up and quickly left the room. The sound of him shutting the door echoing as Akari watched the frame close shut, she gulped and stared at the ceiling. Her father's voice was heard, "he needs time." His deep voice had filled her ears. She sighed as she slowly forced her aching body up, gritting her teeth as the pain shot across her body.

Izuna quickly helped her up allowing her to rest some weight on his body. She looked at her father, "artifact." She narrowed her eyes, her father had opened his eye wide as Ryuuske hummed for a moment. Tajima looked down at his lap and at her, she was taking this seriously. She took a deep breath as she narrowed her lidded eyes, "I need something that isn't just a scroll or treasure, something that can convince the Elders." She sharpened her tone. She wanted to prove a point in the item she would be getting.

"The only thing that is precious to the clan are scrolls and lost battle weapons." She hummed as she looked at her lap, "nothing else?" She raised a brow, she could sense the tension between all of them, she of one thing. One thing that was considered a myth one that was avoided at all costs, but she played along. Even the grim expressions had confirmed it all. She had lived too many lives to know when someone was lying. Right now she was sure all of her family was lying, meaning it had confirmed her suspicion.

"Okay. What is a scroll you think would be of worth?" It took mere seconds as her father and brothers showed her the layout of the forest, with the lakes and information regarding poisoned plants, dangerous areas and places located within the forest that had been inhabited and mainly the most dangerous. Of course, she had consumed the information like a sponge, she was slowly making her own plan while listening to her father talk. She could hear the excitement in his voice and even say the glimmer in his eyes.

She discussed where the artifacts were frequently hidden, however, it was often the area in which death battles often occurred. Some of the Uchiha's would arrive early and wait for the rest of their clans and ambush them in order to prevent them from getting anything before and after them. It had been very similar to the Chunin exams. She stopped. Halting in her actions, the _Chunin exams._ This did not only lead to a rush of memories but of layout on how the creation of the exams where discussed.

She couldn't help the smile on her lips and laugh, but quickly coughed in order to cover it up as she received the weird looks by her family. She focused as her father had tapped the map again, "this is the spot in where I found the underground pathway." His finger drew along the map as it was under a way of trees but it had been near the inhabited area, "this had managed to take me under everything and me and my comrade had managed to get what we found." It seemed simple. Too simple.

Her father had to have taken the trial decades ago, it was a very high chance of it being filled with rubble or even another area for an ambush. She sighed, "father. That's not possible. When I went to the spot during my trial there had been nothing there." Tajima's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the map, the wrinkles around his lips becoming prominent for the few moments. Ryuusuke deeply breathed out, "instead. We found something-more deadly." This had allowed everyone in the room to perk up.

Ryuusuke gestured his finger near the same area near the underground pathway, "it was a den." Izuna bounced at the word, _"den?"_ He repeated the words. He had been so quiet unsure of what to say, he didn't have the knowledge Ryuusuke possessed or even the experience his father had as well. Overall, he had found his position in being quiet was the best. As well no matter how much pleading he did, he was unable to convince Akari of pleading to drop out of the trial. He wanted to somehow believe that he would listen to her and give up. Though she had been the person he had grown to _love_ and was so determined once she made her resolve.

"Yes, den." He nodded, his words hard and filled with seriousness. Akari felt her ears perk along with Izuna, "we found a den of _snakes._ " Izuna and Madara gasped but Akari simply stared in amazement, a whole den!? This had been so confusing if there had been a den of snakes why hadn't Uchiha fully removed the trial. Snakes were something that the era was still getting used too, especially with their massive size, they were considered deadly and those who had managed to tame them seemed like a God themselves.

However, for the Uchiha too still hold a trial in the same forest. Were they not informed? Or were they just hiding it? She looked to her father for answers. Watching as his shouldered shivered for a moment, the flash of a concerned look was focused on her as he clenched his teeth. He took a deep breath. Akari stared at him, she was seeing all different forms of expression tonight of him, it was different and somehow showed that the head of the Uchiha clan was as human as anyone else.

"Father?" Madara called out softly. Tajima looked up sighing heavily. His hand resting on the map as he recalled his memories, "when I was on my trial me and my comrade had encountered the den. Unknowingly we had walked in, though had been stopped by a snake. She had protected us and kept us hidden from the true darkness that laid within the den." Akari was gripping her blanket now, "a snake? And a 'she'?" Izuna craned his neck, it had been the first time his father was talking about his past as a young adult.

He nodded, "when we walked in we had encountered various snakes of different sizes and forms, but all deadly. She had commanded them. And. . .Talked to us." Everyone in the room stopped, "talk?" Akari wanted to laugh at her father's words but knew it had to be true. She had lived long lives to encounter everything from the normal to abnormal, among them, had been animals talking. Izuna started laughing and slapping the ground followed by Madara and even her chuckling older brother.

This had allowed her father to engage with a deep blush, his cheeks and ears tinting a light pink. He coughed as he attempted to calm himself down as Izuna rolled knocking into Madara, both boys crying of laughter, "h-h-he said-talk, n-nee-chan!" He looked to Madara as both boys were unable to form their own words. Akari giggled softly and brushed her hair back, she was slowly feeling better but was far from 100%. Though the story had certainly caught her interest if anything she was certainly going to use this as an advantage.

"I think you're telling the truth." Akari stared at him, her eyes completely blank and focused at him as he stared at her. He nodded as the small smile graced his lips, "I mean of course. This 'snake' of his 'talked' and protected him." Izuna shrugged his shoulders as he stared at his father who frowned slightly. Ryuusuke tilted his head at his little brother, "to be honest. He could be telling the truth. I mean he knows of the den. And the pathway?" Ryuusuke looked over wanting him to explain more.

Tajima coughed lightly as he adjusting himself, "as I was saying," he paused casting his young son a glare, letting him clamp his mouth shut. Akari couldn't help but admire the way he talked of his past, he was opening up more and more, that improvement alone, "she had expressed that the King known as Yakunan, had hated humans and would kill us. In return for avoiding the area, we had explained our trial and she aided in creating the secret underground pathway for us. She had wanted us to avoid Yakunan at all means." He tapped the map again as he points a distance away from the map and in a completely different area.

Ryuusuke eyes widened, "that's it! That's the exact same spot." He breathed out as he stared at the spot, Akari stared at the spot again as she felt the eyes of her father looking at her. She could feel the heaviness of his gaze and look up at him, "you are not to go anywhere near there." His voice was hard and terrifying as too how deep and instructive it was. However, she was aware that it was for her own self, to protect he had wanted her aware of the spot but want her to avoid it at all times.

In fact, he didn't want her at the tunnel at all. But, it appears the only way she could get to the artifacts was North. Without the tunnel, she would a harder time avoiding her clan members, "Yakunan is not to be _messed_ with he is brutal and destructive. He does not care for our clan, in fact, he appears to have wants to explore these lands and dominate what he can." Madara leaned forward, "but how? The Uchiha are strong, we could handle him if he were to attack us." He shrugged his shoulders like nothing.

Tajima shook his head, "that would be impossible." His fingers tangled in his hair as he looked down at the map again, "Yakunan is a _King Cobra_ and his venom is the deadliest among them. One spit could simply destroy the entire clan. Yakunan is aware of this and takes advantage of it, because whenever the trial occurs mass amounts of the Uchiha youths are killed." Ryuusuke stilled, Akari paused. This beast is a threat to the clan, and in a way is somehow blackmailing them without the whole exchange of things.

She huffed lowly, "despite these youths being killed the Elders and the Council decided to keep it hidden and let it be defined as one of the deadliest trials as an Uchiha." He rubbed his forehead as he rested both of his hands against his forehead, Akari nodded at his words. Yakunan was controlling them and for the fun of it would kill her clan members. He was powerful and deadly. He knew of that. He was fully aware. That was why he continued to do whatever he had wanted and killed countless Uchiha's.

Though the Elders used this to their advantage, the deaths of others had been a stepping stool for them. Disgusting. She cringed at her own words. This was the clan she had been apart of the entire time. Using people as mere objects it had been so easily done. With them using their deaths it had defined the trial to be more intense and crucial into proving one's self. She huffed. They were smart. But, was this how they were going to live, like mere dogs underneath that snake. Maybe? Or maybe not.

She raised her blanket up to her lips and placed her back onto her futon, "I am going to get some sleep for the trial." She heard the rustling of paper and the sounds of the padding feet, and even the gentle brush of a kiss on her cheek by the flustered Izuna who bolted out the door nearly tackling Madara in the process. She giggled at the action and let her fingers brush along the fleeting feeling of the kiss. Feeling herself riled up she closed her eyes with a smile. She was going to do something that even the Elders and clan would be shocked.

She was going to get Yakunan's head.

Morning came quiet and Akari had ensured herself of all her equipment, from the senbons, the first aid kits, shuriken, kunai, wires and even antidotes for the possibility of poisons. She had woken early this morning and made an antidote for a handful of poisons, considering she was going to fight Yakunan. Despite her night's rest, she had been unable to fully sleep and let go of the fever, her fever had slightly gone down and was out of major concern. Though it would still cause an issue on her abilities.

She couldn't help but think about a plan one she had constantly formulated in her head. As she looked in the mirror she had straightened her black, watching the bright blue eyes looking back at her. She pulled her hair into a tight hairband ensuring not a slip of hair escaped. Looking at her outfit she shrugged her shoulders, she had wore black gloves with the thick fishnet on her arms and padded guards around her shoulders, knees and back. She sported the thick black tights and armoured ankles guards while wearing ninja sandles.

This had been the first time she had actually dressed for battle. Something the maids had hounded her for and forced her to wear. She complied while groaning throughout the entire process. Hearing the knock on her door she looked over to see a small figure behind the door. Based on the frame it had been a boy with short hair and seemed incredibly nervous, she raised a brow and ensured everything was on her. She approached the door and took a deep breath, "hell-" She paused as she looked at the boy. One she had never met before.

Craning her neck, "have we met?" She asked kindly. She wanted as the boy fumbled with his words and stumbled with his emotions, he was nervous and couldn't directly look her in the eyes. She found it adorable seeing the way he struggled with his words, instead, she reached out. Her hand outstretched in front of him, he looked at it for a second before looking up to her, his doe-like eyes pierced her's while his matted short hair framed his long lashes and delicate features. Despite admiring his physical looks and mentally making a note of his social capabilities, she greeted him.

"My name is Akari, and you are?" She wanted him as he slowly reached forward to shake her hand before she had eagerly shaken it. The boy nearly stumbled forward and blushed at the sudden contact, "F-Fu-yu-hiko." He stammered as he looked down unable to be greeted by her smile. She gently pulled away and stared at him, it was quiet for a few more moments with only him fidgetting around and looking in different directions to avoid her. She leaned forward peering into his face and even noticed the small beauty mark underneath his right eye.

The boy let out a scream as he flatted himself out, "I see." She nodded, "are you, my partner?" He was quiet for a few seconds as she looked over his attire, clearly, the boy had been prepared for a fight. With various cases of weapons stacked around his body. He quietly and quickly got up, his heart stammering in his chest as he looked up for a brief moment and nodded. She hummed in response as she stared at her. Her eyes no longer filled with that carefreeness he had seen, but instead a terrifying and determined look, she was scary.

"We are _both_ going to come back." She started walking towards the front of the compound and heard him follow her, "b-but-you d-don't have to p-promise me that." She paused in her step and looked at him, watching the shy smile across his lips while he nervously scratched the back of his head. With the glimmer of the sun reflecting off of his pale skin, his smile shined brightly, "if any of m-me could be of u-use, please u-use me." He bent over bowing towards her, she went still. This power. She felt as she could abuse it. No. She couldn't.

"M-My li-fe is yours, A-Akari-s-sama." He stumbled on his words as Akari stomped over to him, she roughly gripped his shoulders her eyes flashing with the pain of his words as she stared into his eyes. She grits her teeth for a moment, "just because we are in a clan and I may have a higher rank than you, does not mean that my life means any less than yours!" Her voice rang in her own ears as she watched the small tears settle into the corner of her eyes. She was angry at herself, at this damn clan, everyone, everyone in this damn clan thought power and ranks meant everything!

But it doesn't! None of it matters!

"In this trial, we are together. My life is yours and yours is mine. We will protect each other and prove everyone that we are strong, that we are meant to be an Uchiha!" She watched as the flash of revelation filled across his eyes. She had still yet to know the boy and was sure that it would take time, this boy was someone she had never known of. Was he an orphan? She couldn't help but strongly feel that way. It hurt her. At a point she had been angered by her family for various reasons while this child in front of her was possibly just an orphan and was alone, no wondered he wanted to throw his life away so easily.

She stepped away and gently tugged on his hand, "think of this as a bonding experience." She hummed as the boy stumbled to follow in her steps, "b-b-bonding experience?" He was confused that alone she could tell by his words. She couldn't help by smile at his innocent words, "you are going to be my friend." She stated. Maybe she had been too harsh on him, but he would be the first boy in her age gap that would be her friend, and if she could be friends with him maybe she could help him grow.

She wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to be friends with him, maybe it was because she felt pity or sympathy for him. However, whatever feelings she was experiencing she had deemed them useless and wanted to truly help him, be with him as a fellow friend. After-all she was going to have to trust him with her life, that alone was crucial. She slowly released his hand and watched forward straightening her shoulders and hiding any signs of sickness as she looked at the large group gathered at the front of the compound.

Feeling the small hand on her shoulder she looked over to Fuyuhiko, "I-I-I am with you, t-though I may n-not be much help." His words were low, but she couldn't help but smile. She nodded, "thank you." She sent him a grateful smile as she walked with her head up towards the crowd, she watched as fellow Uchiha members had looked at her and allowed her to part through the crowd. Along the sides had been the civilians she had help even spotting the confused Tsuna and Gin in the distance along with the kind woman she had met before.

She could already feel the heavy gazes on her back the thoughts of judgement circling around her and the pressure for the success filled her head. Looking ahead she had seen her father in the front while Togoro had stood in front of all of them, she had glanced around analyzing her opponents as they glued their eyes to her. She locked eyes with a particular individual seeing the dark look in his eyes and watched as he licked his lips, was she scared? She couldn't help but feel it. No matter how much she told herself, she would still be scared.

Barely managing to look throughout the entire line she had assumed that there had been over at least 50 participants, "good to see you, Akari." She watched the glowing smirk of Togoro fill her eyes, she kept her head high and eyes forward letting no emotion show. The last thing she needed was her opponents seeing any form of weakness, because of that they would use it to their advantage, especially since she was sure that her sickness had spread through the house, that had been her biggest fault.

"Glad to see everyone gathered." Togoro began to explain history for the trial and the reasoning behind it, she had overall summarized it as 'your death means nothing' especially with the discovery of Yakunan she assumed that the people participating had been nothing more than offerings to him. Terrible but the cruel truth. She listened to his words as her eyes went to her brothers seeing as Kanato locked eyes with her for a moment before looking away. She bit her lower lip and looked to the ground, that hurt.

She could feel the brush of Fuyuhiko's hand against her, she looked overseeing the bright smile on his lips. She sighed. Was this boy really trying to become a ninja? She feared that because she was sure that the participants were gunning for her first. If they could take her out, it would be ideally dealing with the biggest threat and destroying her father's hope. Everyone had assumed she was a threat mainly because of the incident before when she had been found among the dozens of dead bodies, and especially when she stopped the slave trade and saved the civilians.

She couldn't take complete credit for the second one as those two boys had been of great help to her, in terms of a distraction. Thinking about Kouta and Renta she looked around seeing as they stood near her siblings, both boys seemed distressed but sent a grateful wave. She even wanted the sad look on the beautiful Saiko's face, she clenched her fist but couldn't help but hid the smile as Renta had his hand on her shoulder. Akari quickly tucked her hand behind her back and thumbs him up.

Kouta looked over with a shocked as he looked over to his friend who blushed extremely while Saiko looked confused but smiled nevertheless. She hid her smile as Togoro narrowed them at her, "now." Akari quickly took her stance as she measured the distance of the pathway to the trees. She recalled the advice her dear guard provided her, _"they will target you at the very beginning before you even reach the treeline. Be aware."_ She could remember the dark look in his eyes as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Fuyuhiko couldn't help but stare at her, everything had been alike the rumors. From her elegant beauty and the sharp glowing blue eyes, he had to admit she had been the first person that had forced him to talk so much. He thought of her too be scary when he had first discovered that she had been kidnapped but returned in her enemies' blood. Imagining the sight made him shake as he glanced at her. However, he had watched the determination in her eyes and even the way she had talked about her being called a 'friend'.

He wasn't used to that. He was often regarded as a tool and was a servant to everyone, at least that it was he knew all his life. He never had a family nor anyone to call 'friend' it was a strange feeling. He felt as if he had lived his life simply being dragged along like some doll. He did have a family at one point though, he hadn't always been a servant to others, that had been before his father and brothers had been killed in the war. He was soon alone and placed in the orphanage with other lost children.

He thought maybe one day his dad and brothers would walk through the door laughing and hug him and save him from this loneliness but it was a dream. A false hope. He was still a child and learning, though unlike some children in the orphanage they had grown and was known for their abilities. Members among the Uchiha had seen this and often they would be adopted and have someone to call their family, however, that hadn't been the case for him. He had a strange love for plants and was never good at anything.

He could barely even throw a kunai straight but was okay at the basics, but barely enough that it could call himself a ninja. Though he thought he would never need to use these in his life, though when his nanny had hugged him and cried that he would be attending the trial he was ensured his death was impending. He was going to die regardless of what he had wanted, he wasn't intelligent, or a strategist, and barely had any power in his body. He was a completely useless person. So, he thought maybe his partner would be able to make use of him.

Maybe his life could be worth more to them in the trial. Strange, yes. But he was still a boy and was unsure of how to cope with these emotions. He had been told he was going to be paired with Akari, it was a wave of emotions. He was excited but terrified. Everyone around his age group and older was aware of the strength the young girl held and the way she was known for caring for those she had never met before. He had also been aware of her presence melting those around her and even rumoured to charming her guard.

He had even been daring one night to sneak into the kitchen to get snacks and heard that Akari had already gotten marriage proposals. He had always been intrigued. However, seeing him now, seeing the way she held her head up high and her eyes facing forward. Everything about her had been different. Of course, he had found her enticing, but he had somehow developed the feeling he would follow this person wherever she had gone. He had even smiled at the strange feeling. Was he sure he could truly call her a 'friend'?

Could he be allowed such happiness?


End file.
